Reading The Darkness Within
by Miss Suger Unicorn
Summary: Inspired by Kurinoone's The Darkness Within. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Damien read about the son they had thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Damien Potter yelped as a flash of brilliant white light engulfed the dining room. He felt himself topple off his chair and fall to the ground, he felt the ground rumble under him as both his parents rushed over to see if he was okay, and he heard Sirius and Remus (close family friends) shout out.

"I'm fine," Damien gasped to his parents, a little startled at this immediate turn of events. "What happened?"

"I don't know," James, his father, said; which was the truth because his eyes had been trained on his son the entire time.

"Er - James?" Sirius' voice said, sounding very uncertain.

"What?" James helped his son to his feet and turned to his best friend, who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

James walked over to the table; his wife, Lily, and his son following him. James didn't know what he had been expecting, but a book wasn't it.

"What is that?" Damien said.

"A book," Sirius replied.

"Thanks," Damien rolled his eyes. "I mean what are they _doing_ here and why the big show just for a book?"

Remus picked up the book and flipped through it, catching a few words and skimming through others. Only when he found a name did he stop at it.

"Er - James, Lily, I think you two should see this," Remus said.

James and Lily narrowed their eyes and took the book from Remus. There, on the pages of the very new looking book, stood a name that they thought of every day, and it seemed to be the boldest thing on the page. There laid the name of Harry James Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But Dad!" Damien protested, standing his ground even though his father was desperately trying to push him out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Damien, please, just go," Lily said desperately. She had skimmed through the first words of the book and what it said had been true - and she had told James that what it said was true. After a lot of reasoning, Remus had told them what it might be, it was about their dead son, Harry. But... it seemed he wasn't so dead, after all.

"No!" Damien said, looking at Sirius pleadingly. "Who's Harry Potter? Why are you guys getting so worked up about it, anyway?"

Remus glanced at Damien's determined expression and turned to his friends. "He should stay, too."

"What?" James was so shocked he paused in the act of pushing his son out of the room. "Remus, you know why we didn't tell him-"

"That was because we didn't think he was alive," Remus said. "But he is - this book tells us he is. James, he'll find out sooner or later."

James glanced at Lily and when she caught his eye, she gave a silent nod. She had always felt guilty keeping something so big as a dead brother from her son - but then again, there would have been no need for Damien to even be sad about the death of someone he never knew. But what if Damien crossed paths with Harry? There would be _a lot_ of explaining to do if they did.

"Alright," James sighed. "Come on, then. We're going to read the book."

Damien gave a cheer and sat at the dining room table, smiling up at the adults.

Sirius gave him a wry smile and sat down next to him. "Alright, Lily, start reading."

Lily sat down with her husband and Remus and opened the cover of the book and cleared her throat. With her best 'bedtime story' voice, she began reading

**"Chapter One**," Lily read. "**A Betrayal.**"

Lily glanced up at James, who clenched his teeth - never a good sign.

Damien glanced between his parents curiously, then glanced at Sirius to get an explanation - but at the sight of Sirius' normally handsomely cheerful face darkening, Damien thought it would be better to just go with the story and find out what the betrayal was.

**'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' thought Lily. Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father.**

"Son?" Damien blinked in astonishment. "You two don't have a son named Harry..." Damien looked horrified as understanding suddenly dawned on him. "I have a brother? You guys didn't tell me?"

Lily bit her lip sadly at the hurt and anger that suddenly flashed through her son's eyes.

"We thought he was dead," James said quietly. "There was no need for you to know-"

"But he's my _brother_," Damien insisted. "I had a right to know!"

"Would it have made any difference?" Remus cut in reasonably. "What would you have said to know that you had a dead brother?"

Damien opened his mouth to retort but came up to a blank. "You still could have told me," he said quietly, but allowed his mother to keep reading.

**His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile at her and run his hand through his hair, making it messier.**

"That's James for you," Sirius said, trying to release the tension that filled the room.

"You think my smiles are dazzling," James said to Lily cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I think it's too late," Sirius said in amusement as James started to let a smile creep up on his face.

**'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully, as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. **

Damien tried to recall seeing anyone with emerald green eyes, but he came up with a blank. He sighed sadly and sunk into his chair.

**The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mother's lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often looking around at the door.**

**"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily cuddling Harry close to her.**

**She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. **

"He did?" James said, his eyes suspiciously shiny.

Lily smiled sadly at the memory of Harry's eagerly waiting eyes. "Yes, he did. He almost completely ignored me around seven."

"Is that normal?" Damien asked.

"Not at all," Sirius said, almost proudly. "He's the most abnormal baby boy you'll ever meet."

Damien let this information sink in, and, obviously satisfied, he tried to think of how his brother would react if they ever met - which they would, Damien would make sure of that.

**Of course for an ordinary one year old it wasn't possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. For that matter neither were Harry's parents. **

"What!?" James said, offended. "We are completely normal."

"Not in a muggle's eyes," Lily explained. "We're wizards - to them we're odd."

"Well, maybe to them," James said. "But that doesn't necessarily mean we're weird."

**They were a wizard family.**

**As if on cue, James arrived, walking into the living room looking a little dismayed, **

"Why?" Damien asked.

"It was really hard back then," James shrugged. "So much attacks coming from everywhere, running back and forth to protect my team of Aurors... it was hard."

"Attacks are slimming down now, at least," Sirius said helpfully.

"And in comes the paperwork now," James groaned, remembering all the paperwork he had had just a few days ago.

**but at the sight of his family, his hazel eyes lit up and a smile graced his face.**

**"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.**

"He _always_ had his attention," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't help it," James defended himself. "He was just so darn cute."

"I wonder if he's still cute," Lily mused, causing the slightly cheerful mood to drop slightly.

"Well, if he looks anything like his father," Sirius said. "Then I'll say 'no'."

"Oi!" James said halfheartedly. "I'm pretty darn handsome. Harry will be blessed to look like me."

"He'll look even more adorable," Lily sighed.

**"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.**

**James just shrugged and replied.**

**"Boy is so… I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.**

"Yes, _that's_ the reason," Lily rolled her eyes.

**Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.**

"Twenty three?" Damien's eyes shot up so that there was a slight chance they might disappear in his hair line. "That's young."

"Yeah," James grinned. "But I didn't care."

"My dad did," Lily said. "He almost killed you when he heard the news."

James' grin widened. "Good times..."

Remus snorted.

**Lily was just about to go into the kitchen to get dinner when a knock interrupted her. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. **

"Why so vigilant?" Damien wondered.

"Things were... bad for the Potter family back then," Remus explained unsurely.

"Why?" Damien asked.

"You'll find out, I'm sure."

**He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room upstairs quickly. **

Damien looked even more shocked. "You listened to him?"

"Like Remus said," Lily said. "Things were bad for us back then."

**Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made, things had changed dramatically.**

_Prophecy?_ Damien thought. _What prophecy has to do with our family? And does it have anything to do with Harry's supposed death?_

**They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.**

"Things don't change much, do they?" Remus said, gesturing to Damien.

"Well, Damien's not my only son anymore," Lily said, quite cheerfully. "Now I can hex anyone that comes near _either_ of them."

**She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her husband's friends, Sirius and Peter,**

Damien didn't fail to notice that darkened eyes of the grownups, and he leaned forward at this. So either Sirius did something upsetting, or this Peter fellow was a traitor. Damien knew it was the latter.

**were in the living room. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, **

Damien smirked as all the stories Sirius had told him flashed through his mind. Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius burst out laughing.

"Only you, Sirius, would think this was funny," Lily said.

That wasn't necessarily true because just before she finished her sentence, the other boys had begun to join Sirius in his laughter.

**always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. **

"That's not fair, Lily," Sirius objected playfully. "James wasn't that innocent either."

"I'd say James got Sirius in more trouble than vice versa," Remus agreed.

Lily shrugged. "It's not like Sirius ever disagreed with the ideas."

Sirius smirked.

**Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius.**

"Ha!" Sirius laughed. "So that's why you always blamed me!"

Lily had the grace to look embarrassed.

**Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. She saw he wasn't here tonight and realized he was probably having his little 'furry' problem, as Sirius had so sensitively named his werewolf condition.**

"Actually, I'm the one who came up with that," James said, a bit guiltily.

Lily sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright, I get it - you are just as bad as Sirius. Happy?"

James did indeed look happy.

**"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather, who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.**

**"Where is the fun in that?" Sirius enquired as he gave Harry one of his bark like laughs.**

**Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. **

"That's one thing you two have in common," James said to his son. "You both adored Sirius."

"It must be the girly hair," Lily added.

"Oi!"

**Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he was really fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on at Sirius and Harry, when a strange look of regret flickered over his face.**

"What did he do?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"Something unforgivable," Sirius glowered.

"That clears it up," Damien grumbled. "Thanks Sirius."

**Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not**

"I'm still not sure if I imagined it or not," Lily said furiously. "It could have been his devious little mind showing for all I knew."

James wrapped his arm around his wife in comfort.

**but she thought she could detect an almost pained expression in Peter's eyes.**

**"Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.**

Lily closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't spill. There Peter was, planning on stealing her baby, and she decided it would be nice to _comfort_ him.

"It's alright, Lils," James whispered to her. "He's alive. He's alive."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded, flashing James a grateful smile.

**Peter quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Lily's eyes.**

**"Yeah, I just...just had a long day...that's all." he answered quietly.**

**"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I've had the most supremely awful day."**

**"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked, while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length dark locks.**

"Told you it was the girly hair," Lily said, trying and failing to defuse the tension. Even Damien looked tense, and he wasn't even sure what had happened.

**"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and center, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped." James replied.**

**James loved being an Auror, even though he admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen ,but he quickly became fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.**

"And I'm still fond of it," James grinned a bit.

**However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. **

"How paranoid?" Damien asked.

"Alastair Moody Paranoid," Sirius said.

"We were all like that," Lily murmured to herself.

**He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World.'**

Damien felt a jolt of shock go through him. "What!?"

"That was the prophecy," Remus said sadly. "He was destined to destroy You-Know-Who."

"But he was just a baby!" Damien protested. "You can't put all your faith in a baby!"

"No one knew about it but a select group of people," Remus said. "And even those people didn't put their faith in Harry. If anything, it only made us fight harder - no one wanted Harry to go through any pain of fighting You-Know-Who."

"Well good," Damien said firmly. "Harry needed a normal childhood..." Damien stopped as he suddenly remembered that Harry didn't have a normal childhood. He was not here with his true family after all.

Lily bit her trembling lip as the same thought flew through her head.

**That was his job, not Harry's. So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. But this was becoming more and more stressful as Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.**

"He had spies," Remus said tiredly.

"We have spies," Lily said. "We have Severus Snape."

"Lot of help he is," Sirius snorted, causing Lily to give him a sharp look.

**Sirius looked a little disheartened by the glum expression on his best friend's face. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were all Aurors but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that his son could have a normal life.**

"And I failed," James said.

"It wasn't your fault, James," Sirius said firmly. "It was Pettigrew's."

"Who's Pettigrew?" Damien asked.

As one, all the grownups spat, "Peter."

**Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.**

"If he's anything like Dad, good luck," Damien said.

James ruffled his hair proudly.

**"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair.**

Sirius and James were sniggering at the blushing Lily. Remus patted her hand sympathetically.

**Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.**

**She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realized with a sickening feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. **

Damien felt his stomach twist and turn uncomfortably at this.

**That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. **

Sirius, who would usually bite back playfully, didn't even comment.

**Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath. What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was on his back completely unconscious.**

"What?" Damien said, his eyes wide with shock. "What happened!"

"Peter," James said, his teeth so clenched that it seemed impossible he would ever be able to release them.

**"Oh God!..James!..James!"**

**Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room.**

"Why do I always forget about Peter?" Lily groaned. "If I would have remembered I would have been on my guard."

"You were in shock, Lily," Remus said sternly. "Don't put the blame on yourself."

"I could have ran up to Harry and protected him from any harm," Lily said weakly.

"Peter would have got you before you even reached the door," Remus said. "Lily, believe it or not, Peter was an Auror - and he gained some skills in those days."

Lily looked at her empty hands and let some tears slide down her cheeks.

**If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was about to take place.**

"See!" Lily cried. "I could have stopped it! I could have-"

"Lily," James said forcefully. "It was not your fault."

Lily crumbled into her husband's arms, too sad to even argue. Damien watched his parents weep and wished he could go over and comfort them as well - but he somehow felt that this was a family moment he didn't belong in.

**As Lily rushed towards James, Peter came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.**

**"Stupefy!"**

All the boys clenched their fists at this. How dare the little rat attack their Lily!

**Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground. Peter took a shaky breath as he looked around at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor, hurt and betrayed by their own friend.**

"He's not our friend," Sirius grumbled.

"Not anymore," Remus agreed firmly,

**He tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack on James and Sirius.**

**He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily, making his way to Harry's room;**

"Stay away from my Godson," Sirius growled.

**all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."**

"Apology not excepted," James spat bitterly.

**He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him.**

"If you hoped it then you shouldn't have done it in the first place to spineless coward!" Lily cried.

**But since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, **

"Kidnap..." Damien looked beyond shocked. "Peter _stole_ my brother!"

The adults looked at him grimly, their own eyes shining with tears. Damien slumped into his chair, running a hand through his hair and tugging slightly on the locks. Never did he think someone dared to kidnap his brother - but here was the evidence.

"I'm sorry, Damy," Sirius said, gripping his shoulder so tightly it hurt, but Damien hardly felt it.

"You should have told me," he was murmuring furiously. "This was something I should have known."

"You know now," James said.

**he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way.**

"He should have died!" Sirius blurted out. "He should have died rather than betraying all his friends!"

Normally someone would reprimand him for saying such a thing, but everyone - even little Damy - agreed whole heartedly.

**He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. **

Lily couldn't help it, she burst into tears and through the book at Sirius, who caught it in one hand and continued to read as Lily wept into James' shoulder.

**Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby.**

This didn't exactly help Lily trying to feel better, but only made it ten times worse.

**Peter thought back to how he had felt when Harry was born. He had been just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders. But once the prophecy had come to light, things had changed. This boy was prophesied to bring down the Dark Lord. But Peter knew how powerful the Lord Voldemort was, no one could stop him, no one stood a chance against him. Lord Voldemort would win this war and once he did, Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. **

"So that's why he did it," James said bitterly. "For power."

"The little rat always wanted power," Sirius said savagely. "Following us around all our Hogwarts years just because he knew no one would mess with us. We should have known him for what he was - a power hungry traitor!"

"Well," Remus had an evil grin on his face. "He was wrong about one thing. He doesn't have power - we haven't heard about him in years. It's almost as though he doesn't exist."

"Or maybe he's dead," Sirius said.

No one could help the shivers that ran up their spines at this.

**The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, **

"Yes, that justifies it," Damien said sarcastically.

**he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room. He hurried downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever.**

James wasn't sure why, but this sentence took a huge blow to him, and he felt more hurt by Peter's betrayal then he felt in years.

**xxx**

**Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Voldemort's feet.**

"He'll catch a cold!" Lily fretted the same time James shouted, "He doesn't belong there!"

Damien agreed with them both.

**Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes before speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.**

"And I thought he couldn't have stopped any lower," Remus said in disgust.

"You're surprised?" Sirius said snappishly.

**"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."**

**Voldemort turned his cruel scarlet gaze to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smirk. He was an attractive man,**

Scoffs were heard around the dining room.

**with long dark hair and a handsome face. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.**

**"Rise Peter, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task."**

"For once," Sirius grumbled.

**He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quieting Peter. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"**

"Bell," Sirius said, his anger draining. "I still can't..."

"Can't what, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, his fists clenched. He still couldn't believe what a fail their cousinly relationship had become. Both of them fighting in opposite sides.

**Bella walked past the silent form of Lucius and lifted Harry off the cold floor. She held him up to the Dark Lord.**

Sirius' sad expression became furious. Bellatrix had been the one to hold Harry as it... as it _almost_ happened, Sirius had to remind himself, Harry was alive.

"I'm going to kill that woman," Lily said dangerously. "I hope you're the one to find her, James."

"I do too," James said grimly.

**Voldemort took in every detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past.**

"With good reason too," Sirius said. "He's a freak!"

"I wish we'd met him in school," James said, his eyes sparking mischievously. "We would have made his life hell."

"And only made him even more evil," Remus said. "Remember Snape?"

"He's on our side now," Lily mumbled.

**This child, however, drew him in like no other person ever had. **

Sirius blinked.

Remus blinked.

James blinked.

Lily blinked.

And Damien blinked.

Everyone just... _blinked_.

**Voldemort could sense the powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely have grown to have power to rival his.**

"He sure will," Sirius said proudly, though still a bit weirded out about what he had just heard. What exactly did Voldemort mean by Harry _drawing_ himself towards him? Harry was special to Sirius, but what did Voldemort see in a Potter baby?

**'Such a waste of power!' thought Voldemort.**

**He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by all three Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy destroying the one **_**destined**_** to be his downfall.**

"Sadistic... moron!" Damien hesitated when his mother sent him a narrowed eyed look.

**He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. **

"My baby," Lily's lips trembled uncontrollably.

**There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.**

**'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more.**

"My baby," Lily's sobbed. "My poor, poor baby!"

"Lily, he's alive," Remus said. "We know he is! And this book is going to tell us where he is!"

"Just because he's alive doesn't mean he's alright!" Lily snapped, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

James' face drained of any color at this revelation.

"Don't think like that, Lily," Remus said. "He's alive and fine. You have to believe in this or I'm not sure it'll be healthy for you to read this."

Lily glared at Remus but knew he was right, so she rubbed her eyes free of any tears and straightened herself out. "Fine," she said, "Remus, do you want to read now?"

Remus nodded and grabbed the book from Sirius.

**"Chapter Two,"** Remus read, "**The Dark Prince."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__**Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"**Chapter Two," **Remus read, "**The Dark Prince"**

"The Dark Prince?" James' eyebrows furrowed. "I thought we were going to find out where Harry is off to."

Lily wiped her eyes a bit, her shoulders still shaking and her breath still ragged but the sight of her worried son forced her to try and pull herself together. "Maybe Voldemort took him to whoever this Dark Prince is."

"Let's hope not," Sirius said seriously. "I don't like the name of him."

**Lily sighed as she put down the last of the papers she had been marking. Potions was a much more difficult subject than most people gave it credit for and marking essays for the subject wasn't an easy task. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her tired neck; she had been trying to get all the marking done before she retired to her bed for the night. At last she was finished.**

**She glanced around at her surroundings. Her staff quarter at Hogwarts was located in the dungeons but she had managed to bring a level of comfort to it.**

"Did I do a good job?" Lily plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to her still worried son.

Damien looked shocked at the smile but relieved. "Yeah, you did… good."

Truth was the dungeon's temperature was always too hot or too cold and there was always an eerie creepiness about it that freaked everyone out – but that was something Lily couldn't fix.

**She had given the place a woman's touch by painting the cement walls and decorating the quarter as best she could. Around her desk she had pictures of her family. She always felt it was important for her to be able to look up from her work and see the face of a loved one.**

"I know what you mean," James said, tightening his grip on his wife. "I have pictures of you and Damy littering my desk as well."

**It was just as well she had pictures of her family around her as she hardly got a chance to see James any more.**

James frowned. It was true that their jobs always kept them apart much longer than James was comfortable with but he had hoped – and secretly dreaded – that Lily didn't notice.

"It's true," Lily whispered to her husband. "I missed you."

James smiled at her reassuringly, inwardly cursing the war for making him stay late, and kissed the top of Lily's head. "I missed you too, Lils."

Sirius watched the two silently, then said, "You can take a day off, James. I think I can convince the Head of the Auror office. Merlin knows you caught more Death Eaters than half of the other Aurors – he owes you."

Lily beamed at Sirius and turned to her husband, who looked thoughtful and nodded, "Thanks, Padfoot."

**What with her teaching Potions and him out on Auror duty, not to mention they both were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that left next to no time for them to be together. School holidays were the only time she got to be with her family.**

**Her emerald green eyes shifted to the photo of her twelve year old son. If it wasn't for Damien,**

"I'm turning twelve in just a couple more weeks," Damien said. "So this is definitely in the future."

Lily and James glanced at each other, unable to hide their excitement. There had to be a reason why the story jumped up to that time – maybe it was only a few more months before they got to see their Harry again.

Lily suddenly felt nervous. What was her son like? Did he know about them? Would he be willing to have dinner with them or will he be suspicious and paranoid about their intentions?

**she would have worked full time for the Order. Damien had started Hogwarts two years ago and she had taken up the post as the Potions professor last year when it was offered to her. Damien had complained endlessly that he couldn't get up to mischief if she was at Hogwarts too but that only worked to encourage Lily to take up the post.**

Damien couldn't help the irritated look he sent her way.

"Am I not a good professor?" Lily asked.

"No, you're good," Damien replied.

**Lily sighed again and took a hold of his photo. It was taken only last year when Damien had been a first year. Unlike his older brother, Damien was not a spitting image of James. He still had the black hair but it wasn't messy like James'.**

Both Damien and James unconsciously reached up to touch their hair.

**He had James' eyes, deep hazel eyes that he always used to get out of trouble, again very much like his father. **

Damien smiled at his irritated looking mother, not at all abashed by this.

James smirked and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up on end.

**His features though were like Lily. He had his mother's nose, her mouth and even her smile. He had inherited her fiery temper and James' love of pulling pranks. He was quite a mix of the two. Sirius had taken it on himself to turn Damien into a James rival at trouble making and pulling pranks. Of course Damien was all too eager to learn from a Marauder.**

"And the pupil has past the teacher," Damien said cockily to Sirius.

"You're not there yet, pup," Sirius said. "But you'll get there… one day."

Damien rolled his eyes.

**Lily gazed at the picture of James and felt her heart ache with the pain of missing him. She had not seen him for the last two weeks.**

Lily felt her heart clench at this. She had been spending so much time with James lately that she forgot how badly it hurt her when they were forced away from each other. She glanced at her husband and knew he was feeling the same way.

**But that pain was nothing compared to the anguish which took a hold of her every time she looked at the picture next to his. The picture had been taken only 3 days before he was taken. **

"Lily, you shouldn't torture yourself like that," Remus said suddenly, looking at Lily with genuine concern.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll understand keeping a picture of him in a box in your bedside drawer just for a reminder of him but not somewhere you'll see him every day," Remus said quietly. "You're hurting yourself by keeping the memory fresh."

"You'd rather me forget about him?" Lily whispered furiously. "Everyone I care about has a framed picture on my desk – Harry's belongs there too."

"I never said he didn't," Remus allowed cautiously.

"Then what are you saying, Remus?" James demanded.

Remus glanced between both parents and felt himself drain of any confidence. They wouldn't give in, not for anyone. Remus felt a rush of anger at this but turned back to the book and continued to read – after all, he didn't have kids, how would he understand the pain it must be to lose one?

**Lily turned her emerald eyes to the portrait of her eldest son, Harry. He was giggling and pointing at her before clapping his little hands together. Her heart constricted so painfully when she looked at her baby. **

Remus sent another concerned glance towards his friend, and this time Sirius shared his worries. This in no way could be healthy for Lily.

**She looked away from the picture and to the small calendar on her desk. The date read May 31st. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. 'Two months' she thought, 'in two months time he would have turned sixteen.'**

Lily bit her lip. "Do you think we'll be able to find him before he turns sixteen? Maybe we can even plan his sixteenth birthday." Lily looked at James, the hope undeniably shining in the emerald green orbs. "What do you think, James?"

"I think we'll be able to," James said, just as hopeful.

"This book is from the future," Damien pointed out. "It'll tell us where Harry's at. Of course we'll be able to see him before he turns sixteen."

James and Lily smiled.

**She had always thought of Harry like this; always wondering what he would have been doing if he were still alive. **

Remus and Sirius shared a look. _Definitely_ not healthy.

**It was difficult for James to hear Lily talk about Harry, so much so that Lily had stopped mentioning Harry to James.**

"I'm sorry," James said, looking at his hands which were intertwined with Lily's. "I know you liked to talk about him but I just… I couldn't-"

"It's okay," Lily smiled at her husband sadly. "It's alright, James. I understand."

James smiled sadly back.

**James had taken the emotional blow of losing his son much harder than she had. After all, it was **_**his**_** friend that had stolen Harry from right under their roof and had handed him over to a monster to be brutally killed.**

A shudder ran through everyone at the dining table.

"It's alright, Lily," Sirius said to his friend, who looked as though she were forcing her eyes not to water. "He wasn't killed."

Lily took a shuddering breath and motioned for Remus to keep reading.

**It had been **_**his**_** friend that had attacked him and Sirius before kidnapping Harry. It made James feel guilty and responsible. Lily remembered how awful it had been when James had woken up a fortnight after the attack to learn what his friend had done; that they had lost Harry. James had always blamed himself for not protecting his son. **

"Dad!" Damien said, shocked. "You seriously blamed yourself for something that you couldn't have stopped?"

James said nothing.

Damien shook his head. "It wasn't your fault."

James smiled tightly at his son.

**He had vowed to himself that he would find Peter and Voldemort and kill them both. For the best part of two years, all James did was try to find a way to get to the Dark Lord and his Death Eater follower, Peter.**

"Why did you stop?" Damien wondered. He knew his father well enough to know just how stubborn he was, and he knew two years were nothing to him. "What made you… back to normal?"

James, to Damien's surprise, smiled warmly at him and gestured for Remus to continue reading.

**Damien's arrival gave James back his life. It was only then that James become himself again. **

Damien felt a bit embarrassed at this but very, very happy. It was nice to know that he had brought James back to himself.

James ruffled his son's hair and Damien immediately straightened it back out.

**But Lily knew that even now, James was working hard to find Voldemort and Peter. He wouldn't give up his quest, not until he took his revenge.**

**Lily tore her eyes away from the photo of Harry and rubbed at them wearily. She got up and made her way to the small living quarter that held her four poster bed. She was about to go to bed when a gentle tapping alerted her to the window. She looked out of her oval window and saw a small brown owl gazing at her. Lily smiled and rushed to the window to let the small creature in. The owl hooted happily and immediately stuck out his leg presenting a small scroll. Lily took it gratefully and didn't notice the owl taking flight immediately after. Lily knew the letter was from James as he always sent ministry owls. She quickly tore the envelope open and started reading the letter.**

_**Dear Lily**_

_**How are you honey? I hope you're keeping out of trouble. **_

Lily managed a scoff. "Hope _I'm_ keeping out of trouble? Says the one off chasing dark wizards for a living."

James had the grace to look sheepish.

_**Which reminds me, how is our little troublemaker? Hope you're not keeping him in many detentions. **_

Damien glared halfheartedly at his mother. "I practically _live_ in her office."

Lily smirked.

_**Tell Damy that I have the World Cup tickets and that we will definitely be going to watch it. Bulgaria and Ireland! **_

The boys visibly brightened and they glanced at each other, excited.

"I love it when those two go against each other," Damien said, a grin on his face. "It only makes it more exciting when Bulgaria wipes the floor with Ireland."

James scoffed, getting into the conversation. "Yeah, right! Ireland has the best chasers in the world! They're unbeatable!"

"Bulgaria has the best seeker," Sirius pointed out, and Damien nodded firmly. "And last time they were up against each other – Ireland probably didn't even want to show their faces! They were creamed!"

Before James could retort, Lily thought it would be best to intervene. "Boys! Are we really going to talk at a time like this?"

"Lily's right," Remus put in. "This is important."

And before anyone else could say anything, Remus continued to read.

_**So excited! Can't wait for it! But, ahem… how are you keeping dear?**_

_**I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over.**_

_**Take care sweetheart and give my love to Damy. **_

_**James.**_

**Lily smiled and put the letter aside. James and Quidditch, there was just no separating the two. **

Lily couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. That was exactly what she had thought just a couple of seconds ago. It seemed that things didn't change much in the future.

**Damien would be pleased though, he had been going on about tickets to this game for the last three weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien had always been Bulgaria fans.**

**'This ought to be interesting.' Lily thought as she crept into her bed and pulled her covers up. She was so tired that she was already falling asleep. Her last coherent thought was,**

**'I wonder who Harry would've supported…'**

James expression visibly darkened, but Lily squeezed his hand in worry and he was forced to paint a smile on his face.

Damien didn't look pleased either. All these years he's talked and joked with his parents, but they didn't give the slightest hint that they might have been thinking about someone else in the family. Did his mother wonder a lot about Harry? When Damien told a joke, did she wonder if Harry would have the same humor?

Damien wasn't at all jealous by this, but he couldn't help but be worried for his mother. Remus had been right; it couldn't have been healthy to think about it so often.

**xxx**

**In a darkened room, littered with various books and parchments sat a tall dark haired wizard.**

"Do you think it's Harry?" Lily whispered fretfully.

"It could be anyone, Lils," Remus said.

**His blue eyes were fixed on the glass in his hand, as he sat on his chair.**

"Blue eyes," Lily couldn't help the disappointment that fell on her. She slumped into her husband's chest. "Harry's were green."

"Harry's _are_ green, Lily," James said forcefully. "They _are_ green."

**He gazed at the amber liquid in the glass, not really looking at it. His mind was distracted by another very disturbing matter.**

**He knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. In fact, he was certain should anyone know what he was doing they would think he was out of his mind. Blackmailing the Dark Lord was not something to consider lightly.**

"He is mad," Sirius said.

"Or he's just brave," James said. "You don't have to be insane to defy Voldemort."

**But he knew that if he succeeded, he would have untold powers.**

"It was greed," Remus said, unable to hide his disgust.

**He was already in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, part of the elite group of individuals. But the Dark Lord would give him whatever he wanted in exchange for his silence. **

"Voldemort isn't one to bargain," Sirius said darkly. "This guy is only going to get himself killed."

**Lord Voldemort could give him the sort of power others can only dream of. He could very well be the most powerful Death Eater, maybe even as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. **

"Like Voldemort would let that happen," James scoffed at the stupidity of this man. "What's the point of having _two_ dark lords…?"

"Who do you think this Death Eater is?" Remus wondered.

"Maybe _he's_ the Dark Prince," Damien suggested.

**It was worth the risk.**

**Jason Riley's hand shook again as he thought about what he was risking.**

"Jason Riley…" James mused, trying to see if he knew him. "Never heard of him."

"Me neither," Remus and Sirius agreed.

**He had heard the rumours, whispers among the other Death Eaters about the one who served the Dark Lord. The one who no one had seen but yet knew existed. **

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward at this.

**He didn't believe it, not completely. He told himself the D**_**ark Prince**_** was just a myth, fabricated and exaggerated to scare them, to keep them in line. But there were the deaths of many talented and powerful Death Eaters that were accredited to the Dark Prince;**

Sirius' brow furrowed at this. "But if this Dark Prince works for Voldemort, why would he be killing his men?"

"Maybe they wronged him like Riley is doing," Damien said. "And Voldemort is sending someone else to do the dirty work."

James looked proud of his son's logic.

**Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson and about half a dozen more were all rumoured to have been killed by the Dark Prince.**

"Then he's got nothing against us!" Sirius said, a wide smile on his face. "I never thought Voldemort would _help_ us win the war."

Lily looked unnerved, though. "Those were Death Eaters we've been having a lot of trouble with for the past years."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Whoever this Dark Prince is, he's powerful. And what if Voldemort starts sending him to kill off _Order_ members as well?"

Sirius sobered at this thought. "I'd like to see him try to take me down," Sirius said grimly.

**Jason brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink, hoping to drive the cold fear out of his chest. Just as the empty glass touched the table, the lights flickered momentarily before going out altogether. The Death Eater sat frozen in his chair as the room was thrown into darkness. He grabbed for his wand, his knuckles turning white with his strong grip. Slowly he stood up, his eyes darting to all corners of the room.**

**"Lumos" he whispered and the end of his wand lit but the light was still not enough to be comforting.**

**Gripping his lit wand tightly in his hand, Jason Riley walked across the room, towards the door. He opened the door slowly, his mind telling him he should not be this afraid. **

"The Dark Prince killed a dozen of your men," James said. "I think this is an appropriate time _to _be afraid."

"He still wants to believe it's a myth," Lily said softly.

**Standing at the threshold of his door, Jason waited to see if anything happened. He couldn't see anyone. He held his lit wand high above his head but he still couldn't see anyone.**

**Just as he walked out of the room, he felt it, the sudden change in the air around him. He could almost taste the magic in the air, before he heard the faint footsteps behind him. **

"The Dark Prince," Damien murmured. He couldn't help it, he was interested in who it might be.

**He stopped where he was and stood still. Fighting down his panic Jason turned around slowly to face his visitor. All he could make out in the limited light was a silhouette.**

**He knew then the myth was real.**

**Even so, he found himself asking,**

**"Who are you?"**

**The figure stepped forward so the light from Jason's wand could wash over him. Jason nervously took in the appearance of the wizard standing before him. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask which only exposed emerald green eyes, stood the one who all the Death Eaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son, **

Remus choked and before he could attempt to read again, Sirius was already on his feet.

"What!" he said. "It reproduced!"

"This isn't funny, Sirius," Lily snapped, looking fearful.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Sirius insisted. "Lily, imagine, Voldemort raising someone just how he wanted and now this kid is going to be evil. Taught by Voldemort himself!"

Damien had a different disturbing thing on his mind, though. "Aurgh, who would do _that_ with… who's the mother?"

"There's only one female Death Eater," Remus said, glancing at Sirius.

Sirius grimaced. "Bell? No… she wouldn't…"

"Padfoot, I think she would," James said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Sirius didn't know whether to be upset or disgusted. "So… So does this mean Voldemort is my cousin-in-law?"

"No," Lily said, her voice soothing. "That's only if they get married."

"Which I don't see happening," James added.

Sirius looked a little bit better, at least.

**the Dark Prince.**

"I guess we should have seen that one coming," Damien said, and at everyone's curious gaze he rolled his eyes and said, "Dark _Lord_, Dark _Prince_."

**"I think you already know." came the answer and Jason heard the youth in the voice. He realised the Dark Prince was still a boy, probably still in his teens.**

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Everyone is scared of a… teenager?" James said doubtfully.

"That's ridiculous," Sirius scoffed.

**"Why are you here?" Jason asked, trying to fake calmness.**

**"You betrayed Lord Voldemort." the boy answered, a hiss of anger in his words.**

"Great, another Death Eater that's infatuated with Voldemort," Sirius scowled. "Isn't Bellatrix enough?"

**"I'm here to deliver your punishment."**

**Jason noticed that although the boy before him was holding his wand, he wasn't pointing it at him. He tried to use this to his advantage.**

**"I would never betray my Lord! I am his humble servant. I could never think of... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason fired the killing curse in a sudden move.**

"What?" Lily said, her eyes wide. "But he's just a boy!"

"A boy who killed a lot of people and is serving Voldemort," Sirius said. "I'm not sure who I want to win here. The Dark Prince or Jason Riley."

"Let's hope Jason Riley," James said. "Then we don't have to deal with the mystery of the Dark Prince."

**The silver masked wizard leapt out of the way, missing the jet of green light. Jason quickly took aim and tried once again to kill him.**

**Before the words left his mouth properly, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the nonverbal disarming spell was so sudden and powerful, it caused the wand to be ripped away from Jason. The wand hit the floor with a clatter and extinguished, plunging the room into darkness.**

"Not good," Damien said.

**The Death Eater took his chance and darted towards the staircase, keeping as low as possible as to avoid getting hit by any curses.**

**He raced down the stairs, intending to use his fireplace to floo out of here. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when he felt a spell zoom over the top of his head. He ducked instinctively. That was when he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck.**

Lily tried desperately not to be sympathetic but she couldn't help it. The man was just so helpless…

**"Up!" came the command and the Death Eater slowly rose to his feet.**

**He was a good three or four inches taller than the Dark Prince but that didn't comfort him in anyway.**

**"Please, please Dark Prince," Jason tried desperately. "Don't kill me!"**

**The lights flickered on again and Jason found himself looking straight into a pair of startling green eyes, which to his dismay, held no pity.**

"Of course not," Damien said, wrinkling his nose. "You just tried to kill him not two seconds ago."

"That doesn't stop him from trying," Sirius said.

**"You're a traitor, and traitors only have one punishment." The Dark Prince told him.**

**Before Jason could do anything, the words of the killing curse were whispered and the green light struck him straight between the eyes. The Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.**

There was an uncomfortable silence. They didn't sympathize for the Death Eater, but they didn't really want to cheer for his death, either.

Remus cleared his throat and continued to read.

**The Dark Prince only took one look at the corpse at his feet before turning around and leaving. His assignment completed.**

Lily shuddered, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

James was about to comfort her but a sudden thought came to his head that made him jerk up and check his watch. "Work! We're going to be late for work!"

Sirius and Remus were on their feet as well, looking slightly panicked.

"I'll see you later, Lils," James said, giving her a quick kiss on the head and grabbing his coat from the coat hanger. "Don't continue to read without us."

"I won't," Lily assured him, ushering the three men out of the door. "Hurry."

When they were in the living room Sirius took a pinch of dark grey powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Minstry of Magic!" he said clearly, then threw the powder on the logs under him. Green fire erupted and where he once stood, was nothing but charred fire wood.

James did the same, looking flustered at not keeping track of time.

"Bye Lily," Remus said, before him, too, disappeared in the fire place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling

XXX

Lily found that it was hard not to read ahead without the others. The book sat at the table, untouched since the moment the men had left through the fireplace. Damien seemed to have the same problem and retired to his room for the day, only to have to come back down to eat lunch. They were both deeply relieved when the men came back.

"You haven't read," James said, relieved and surprised to find this out.

"I said I wouldn't," Lily pointed out.

"I know," James grinned. "I just didn't know if your curiosity could hold."

After eating dinner, the grown ups and Damien sat at the table again. At first, no one touched the book, but then James reached out and took it.

"I believe it's my turn," James said.

"**Chapter Three," **he read, **"Strange Killings."**

**Lily was not amused. She had been looking forward to seeing James for over a fortnight now,**

Lily winced at this news, already it had made a bitter taste in her mouth. Staying that long away from your husband was heartbreaking, and Lily often wondered how she managed. But, she thought, at least she had Damien.

**and as soon as he had come, they both had not even been able to say two words to each other before Professor Dumbledore had requested an urgent Order meeting. **

Lily and James glanced at each other in irritation. They admired and respected Dumbledore, but he had the worst possible timing for everything.

But that was to be expected, sometimes things had to be sacrificed for the greater good – and losing a bit of quality time was little for Dumbledore to ask.

**James hadn't even said hello to Damien yet. **

Now Damien was upset.

"How urgent can it be?" Damien demanded.

"It's probably about the Dark Prince," Remus said.

"Well, it's not like he's attacking the Ministry or anything," Damien said, annoyed. "The meeting doesn't have to be _urgent_."

**Lily sat with her arms crossed against her chest and was trying her best not to let her foul mood to show. Honestly, a couple of minutes with her husband were all she wanted, was that too much to ask?**

"Mum agrees with me," Damien said.

"No one is _dis_agreeing with you, pup," Sirius said

**Her thoughts were cut short when the room suddenly quietened down. James took his seat next to Lily, taking her hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him with a half heartened smile. Looking around the room she saw familiar faces, most looking tired and as annoyed as she felt. She spotted the forever paranoid Mad-eye Moody, sitting next to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

"Those two can't be anymore different," Sirius said. "Yet they are always together."

"What d'you mean," James said.

"You know," Sirius said. "Moody is… paranoid. And Kingsley is cool and alright to talk to."

Remus nodded. "I see what you mean."

**Tonks was clearly noticeable with her bubble-gum pink hair. She looked around at Remus and Sirius sitting next to James. Her fellow colleague and former Professor, Minerva McGonagall was sitting near the front of the room, next to Snape. Next to them were two empty seats that Lily tried to ignore. She couldn't bear thinking about them again.**

The mood in the room (which had been annoyed) now dropped to sadness.

"I wish Dumbledore would shorten the table to those chairs won't be there," Lily said furiously. "It's just so sad sitting there with those empty seats…"

James put a comforting hand on his wife's.

**Her attention was drawn to the Headmaster who now stood in front of all the members. Albus Dumbledore was looking immensely tired and worn out, pretty much like everyone else. He cleared his throat and the already quiet room hushed into complete silence. He could see the expressions most were wearing; there were a few who looked annoyed at the last minute meeting while others looked like they were trying to prepare themselves for more tragic news.**

"Those are the expressions _every_ emergency Order meeting," Sirius griped.

**"I thank you for attending this meeting at such short notice." Dumbledore began. "I am aware many of you had to cancel or rearrange your plans so I will not take much more of your time." Here he gave a significant look at Lily who seemed to blush and lower her gaze to her hands in her lap.**

**"It's okay, Lils, no one else noticed." Sirius joked quietly to her.**

Lily sent a sharp glare at her husband's best friend.

"This is serious, Sirius," Lily snapped.

"I know, I know," Sirius said. "Serious is my first name, after all."

Lily sighed heavily.

**Lily threw him a sharp look but didn't say anything.**

**"As you all are aware, there have been a number of attacks on Death Eaters in the past year." **

James and Sirius glanced at each other eagerly.

"This is the news," James said, unable to hide his excitement. "Maybe we're finally winning."

"It's possible," Remus looked thoughtful. "And likely. The war has been going on for years, it should only be getting better or worse now."

"It's getting better," Lily said firmly. "We've sacrificed a lot. It _has _to get better."

**Dumbledore continued. "It's been confirmed that these Death Eaters killed were inner circle members. Since neither the Ministry nor the Order has taken responsibility for these attacks, it leads to the question of the identity of this attacker." **

"The Dark Prince," Damien said in the silence.

**The room was silent, every eye on Dumbledore. "The most recent attack was carried out last night. A Death Eater named Jason Riley was killed in his home. The Ministry claim not to be responsible and we know that the Order wasn't responsible. It leads to the question of who is tracking down these Death Eaters and killing them." Dumbledore finished sounding concerned.**

**"What does it matter?" Moody asked in his gruff voice. "Whoever this is, they are killing Death Eaters. They are helping us. Why should this be a cause of worry?"**

"Because he's Voldemort's son!" Sirius said.

"They don't know that," Remus said.

**A few murmured their agreement to Moody's statement.**

**"It is a cause of worry since we don't know who is doing this and for what reason." Dumbledore explained.**

"We do," Sirius insisted. "He's Voldemort's assassin and needs to be locked up!"

**"Maybe there is another secret society formed, like the Order. Maybe someone has formed another group to fight against You-Know-Who and they are targeting Death Eaters." Tonks offered.**

**"That may be a possibility." Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction. "However, I think it would be in our best interest to find out the truth of this matter as soon as possible."**

**Lily noticed that there was something Dumbledore wasn't saying. She had spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, firstly as a student and then as an Order member and finally as a member of his staff, to see that the age old wizard was hesitating to say what was on his mind.**

"That's a large feat," Sirius said. "I can never understand Dumbledore – least of all his expressions."

Lily shrugged. "I've worked with him for years. I bet Minerva can do the same."

**"Dumbledore, is there more?" she asked.**

**Dumbledore looked at Lily and his blue eyes fixed to her for a moment. With a sigh, he began.**

**"I have a suspicion, and at this point that is all it is, but from reading the case reports on the deaths, I think Voldemort may be responsible."**

"How does he know that?" James wondered.

"He seems to know everything," Sirius said.. "I don't know wether to be impressed or unnerved."

"I'm impressed," Lily said. "It must be hard to be so wise."

**There was a sudden intake of breath at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore gave a mental sigh. How many times had he told them that fear of a name was just plain silly. Voldemort wasn't going to appear if you said his name out loud.**

"When he says it like that it makes everyone sound stupid," Damien frowned.

"It _is_ stupid," Lily said. "There is no other way to put it."

**"Why do you think that?" McGonagall asked, composing herself the best she could.**

**"As I have said, it is only a suspicion. What I do know for a fact is that if Voldemort's men were being targeted and killed like this, he would not be sitting back and allowing it to continue. From the reports we have, it doesn't suggest that Voldemort is concerned with these killings. On the contrary, he seems to be happy with the demise of these men. It makes me think that these men may have wronged Voldemort in some way and so he has arranged to have them killed." Dumbledore turned to look at Snape. "Severus, I have to ask you to try and find as much information as you can. I have a list of all the names of the deceased Death Eaters. See if you can find out what mission they were a part of before they died. See if they upset Voldemort in any way."**

**Dumbledore passed the parchment onto Snape who took it but didn't look at it. His dark eyes were fixed on Dumbledore.**

"He's really brave to be doing this," Lily said quietly. "Not many are brave enough to be a spy – and to Voldemort, no less!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said unconcernedly.

**"That is all for today. I thank you for your patience." Dumbledore finished with a polite nod at everyone.**

**James stood up from his chair as did the rest. His head was spinning with the news.**

**"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked. "Do you think it's another secret society or Voldemort has just decided to get rid of his old followers in favour of new ones?"**

"The second one," Sirius answered his own question.

**"They're Death Eaters not clothes that need to be replaced!" Lily said annoyed at Sirius.**

"That makes no difference for Voldemort," James said.

Lily looked down at her hands, knowing this was the truth.

**"Yeah, but like that monster can tell the difference." Sirius replied.**

**"It does seem strange." James said, deep in thought.**

**"I'm with Moody. I don't think we should care who is killing them, as long as it's Death Eaters he's killing, we should be grateful." Sirius continued, walking his friends to the fireplace. He had nowhere to go as the Headquarters was his home.**

**James didn't say anything. He silently agreed with Dumbledore though. If Voldemort was concerned about the death of his men, he would be doing something about it. The fact that he wasn't could only mean that he was the one ordering the killings. But the question was, why?**

James shut the book and looked at his wife. "I'm done."

"My turn," Damien reached out for the book but Lily snatched it away before he could touch it. "Hey!"

"It's time for you to go to bed," Lily said. "Go on."

"But Mum-!"

"Go," Lily said sternly.

Damien grumbled under his breath but got to his feet and headed to his room. "And don't read without me!" was his shout before he shut his bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

Damien wanted to start reading the very next morning, but Lily had said that they needed to eat breafast, and then James and Remus and Sirius had to go to work. In other words, they could only fit a chapter every night – much to Damien's dismay.

"That's not fair," Damien protested. "Then we'll never be finished, then."

"Damy's right," Sirius said. "Maybe we should at least fit three chapters."

"But-" Lily said.

"I'm not eight anymore, Mum," Damien pleaded. "A few less hours of sleep isn't going to kill me."

Lily looked like she didn't want to agree, but James put a hand on her shoulder and said, "he's right, Lily. The faster we find out what happened to Harry the better it would be."

Lily still didn't look happy, but with both of her husband's and son's hazel eyes pleading with her it was hard to stand ground.

"Fine," Lily sighed. "Three chapters every night. But that's _it_."

"Yes," Damien cheered, a smile gracing his features. "So it's my turn to read, right?"

"Here you go, pup," Sirius tossed Damien the book and he emmeidiatly began to read.

"**Chapter Four," **Damien read, "**The Prince's World"**

"I _really_ hope Harry's not with the Prince," Lily said worriedly. "We're reading a lot about him."

"The Prince is only a boy," Remus assured her. "Voldemort won't ask a boy to keep Harry hidden."

Lily nodded, relaxing slightly.

**"Come on, Prince! It's not that complicated!" Bella reprimanded, her dark eyes narrowed at the boy.**

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" James said. "So she _is_ the mother."

Sirius grimaced, his stomach turning uncomfortably.

"That doesn't nessasarily mean she's the mother," Damien said. "I mean, all she's doing is scolding him."

"And you think Voldemort is going to allow anyone but the mother to scold his son?" James said.

Damien shrugged.

**She was more surprised than annoyed that her Master's prodigy was having trouble with the 'bone-breaking' curse.**

"The bone-breaking curse," Lily said feintly. "Only aurors should know how to cast that."

"She's _surprised_ he can't pick it up?" Sirius said incrudulously. "That's an advanced curse!"

"And this is Voldemort's son," James reminded him. "He must be more advanced then most teenagers."

**Usually he picked up spells and curses with relative ease.**

**Harry sighed **

There was a pause.

"Harry?" Lily's voice was weak. "Damien, did you just say Harry?"

Damien nodded, shellshocked. His hazel eyes locked on the name in the book.

"But Harry can't be…" Lily said. "He isn't…"

Sirius, who wanted proof for himself snatched it out of Damien's grip and read the sentence over and over, refusing to think that his Godson could be the Dark Prince, Voldemort's son.

"So Voldemort didn't kill him," Remus said quietly. "He just decided to raise Harry himself."

"No," James said forcefully, refusing to believe this. "No, Harry isn't Voldemort's son – he's _my_ son."

"He probably doesn't even know," Lily said, tears clouding her vision. "He probably doesn't even know he's a Potter."

Damien got the book back from Sirius and looked at his parents sadly, feeling a drip of dread filling his stomach and making his insides go cold.

"So he killed that guy?" Sirius said in disbalief. "He's learning dangerous curses?"

Lily chocked back a sob. "My baby! What is Voldemort _doing_ to him?"

"Don't worry, Mum," Damien said. "We'll get him back. We'll tell him we're his _real_ family. Don't worry."

Lily's bottom lip was quivering so much she couldn't even reply to her son's comforting words. She burried her head in James' chest and both parent's cried silently.

Sirius looked at them sadly. "Do you want to read later?" he asked.

"No," James said, trying to keep his voice strong. "No, we'll keep reading. I want to figure out what that _monster_ is doing with my son!"

Damien hesitated, looking uncertainly at his mother, but he decided it would be best not to go against his dead when he was in such a state.

**and tried again to focus. It was already difficult to get a hang on this stupid curse without the annoying pain in his scar.**

"Scar," Lily moaned. "He has a scar."

"Who do you think it's from?" Sirius said.

James automatially thought of Voldemort. Maybe Harry had disobeyed him in some way and Voldemort punished him for it. James shuddered at the images that popped in his head.

**It was breaking his concentration.**

**He motioned to Bella to demonstrate the curse again.**

**"Adflicto Corporis!" Bella shot the bone-breaking curse at the dummy they were targeting. The spell hit the femur bone of the skeleton dummy, cracking it in two.**

Damien winced.

**Harry followed her example but his spell did nothing to the other leg of the skeleton. Frustrated and annoyed, Harry flung his wand across the chamber. It clattered onto the marble floor, rolling a few steps before coming to a halt.**

**Bella looked on in amusement.**

**"That an idea" she sniggered. "You can always throw your wand at them. If you aim right, you might take out an eye." she joked.**

"That isn't funny," James growled. "She shouldn't be teaching my son to cause pain."

"That's my cousin for you," Sirius said, dismayed. "Always ready to cause trouble."

Remus sent him a glare.

**Harry threw her an angry glare as she was clearly enjoying the fact that for once, he was not able to pick up on something that she herself was an expert in.**

"Bella's an expert in many curses," Sirius said to himself. "Harry must be very powerful to pick up on it easily."

"Sirius," Remus hissed. "Can you be a bit more sensitive?"

Sirius glanced up at that, catching the horrified look between Lily and James. "Sorry," he said quickly.

Damien licked his lips nervously. It might be harder then he thought to get Harry back to them if he was fustrated at _not_ being able to cause pain, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try.

**"I'm not in the mood to listen to your usual cheek." he told her. **

"You think he's alowed to talk to her like that?" Remus said nervously.

Everyone shrugged.

**He summoned his wand with a wave of his hand **

"Wandless magic," James said with a weak smile. "I have to say I'm proud."

Lily nodded in agreement.

**but pocketed it instead of taking aim at the target dummy. "I'll try again tomorrow, I can't concentrate." He said as he rubbed at his forehead, eyes squeezing shut at the pain that emitted from his scar.**

James frowned again at the reminder of the scar. Why was a scar hurting?

**Bella lost her playful smirk at the sight of Harry rubbing at his scar. She was at his side in a flash.**

**"Is it your scar again? Sorry Harry, I didn't realise." she apologised. **

"Is she concerned?" Damien asked, disturbed at this.

"No," Sirius said. "She isn't concerned for anyone else but herself."

Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sent him a watery smile. She would never understand his love for that horrid woman, but she did understand that he was feeling heartbreak.

**His lack of concentration made sense now.**

**She pried his hands away from his forehead, trying to determine how much pain Harry was in. It was never easy to tell with Harry. She gently tilted his face up to have a look. Harry pulled away, gritting his teeth as the ache intensified.**

Lily put her hand to her mouth at the knowledge that her son was hurt.

**"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." he said, kneading his forehead with his knuckles.**

"You're not fine if your hurt," Damien said, unable to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't want that _creature_ next to him," Lily said, her lips pressed together tightly. "He needs his mother."

**Bella ignored him. She knew when Harry was fine and when he wasn't. She also knew Harry was too proud for his own good. She turned to the small cabinet in the training chamber and took out a vial of pain potion. She walked back to Harry and handed him the vial.**

**"You should have said something sooner." she said, annoyed that Harry had been suffering silently for the last hour.**

"Hour," Lily grimaced. "He _really_ needs his mother."

**Harry sat down on the single sofa in the chamber before he downed the potion in one gulp. The effect was instant but the pain in his scar was only dulled a bit. It would only go away properly when his father's anger diminished completely, as that was what was causing him such pain.**

James glared at the table at this, ignoring the sympathetic glances his friends and son was giving him. Voldemort was _not_ Harry's father.

"So only when Voldemort is angry does Harry feel the pain in his scar," Remus mumbled to himself. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Maybe it's a cursed scar," Sirius said. "Those always have weird consequences."

"My baby has a cursed scar from Voldemort," Lily whispered fruiously. "I am going to kill that monster!"

"Get in line," James said tightly.

**"I was waiting for him to calm down." Harry explained. "He usually controls his temper better than this when he knows I'm around."**

"Why would he do that?" James grumbled. "It's not like the monster would care."

"He probably wants Harry on his side and doesn't think his loyalty will stay if he's in pain most of the time," Remus reasoned.

**Bella looked at the doors with a worried look.**

**"He must be very angry." she said quietly, biting her lip nervously. "I wonder what's happened?"**

**Harry leaned back in his seat.**

**"Whatever it is, it's got him really annoyed." He said.**

**Bella sat down next to him, eyes fixed to him.**

**"Really? How annoyed?" she asked anxiously.**

"_Really_ annoyed if he can keep his temper tantrum for an hour," Sirius said.

"And what is my son, a mood determiner?" Lily demanded. "That witch has no right to ask him how much _pain_ my son is in!"

**Harry rolled his eyes at the question.**

**"I'm sick of being a mood determiner for father." He replied. "Ever since I can remember, you and Lucius always ask me how badly my scar hurts before going to see father."**

**"And what's wrong with that?" Bella asked.**

"It's wrong, that's what's wrong," Lily snapped. "Leave my boy alone."

**A particularly nasty throb of pain cut off Harry's retort. His hand flew up to his scar and he grit his teeth to stop the angry hiss of pain escaping him.**

**"Damn it!" Harry breathed, **

"Don't swear, Harry," Lily said immediately.

Damien glanced at her uncertainly, considering he was the one who had _read_ the swear.

**rubbing at his scar. "What's got him so bloody annoyed?"**

**"Don't be disrespectful, Harry!" snapped Bella immediately.**

**Harry managed to chuckle slightly to himself before throwing her a green eyed glare.**

**"Well excuse me for not enjoying having my head split in two!"**

"Don't joke about that," Lily said. "You shouldn't joke about being in pain like it's normal."

"Maybe it _is_ normal for him," James said quietly.

**"He doesn't do it on purpose, you know that!" Bella answered. "Master would never want you to suffer, let alone on his account."**

"Right," Sirius scoffed.

**"Well, I'm going to see what's got him so worked up!" Harry said, getting to his feet. He pulled out his silver mask as he walked towards the doors, leaving Bella still sitting on the sofa.**

"Don't go to him while he's angry," Damien protested, surprised. "He's mad!"

James and Lily glanced at each other uneasily.

**xxx**

**Harry was in front of his father's grand oak doors in minutes. Harry was ten years old when he had learned all the secret passages in and out of the Riddle Manor. Harry, now wearing his silver mask, knocked once on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he charged through into his father's chambers.**

Sirius' jaw dropped open. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Don't say that, Sirius," Lily said. "Please, don't say that."

Sirius instantly quietened.

**Lord Voldemort looked up to see his young heir walk inside. He was initially surprised at Harry 's presence but quickly realised why he was here. Instantly he began his mantra to calm down and extinguish the fiery rage that was bubbling inside him. As his anger died down, so did the effect of the Crucio curse that he had placed Crabbe under. **

Another uncomfortable silence passed in the room. Not mourning for the pain of a Death Eater but not cheering it on, either.

**The Death Eater slowly clambered to his feet, his limbs still jerking violently.**

**"Master!…mercy…Master!…"**

"He tortured you and you're still willing to grovel at his feet," James said in disgust. "These death Eaters are sick."

Everyone quietly agreed.

**"Silence!" Voldemort hissed and motioned to Crabbe to get out of his sight.**

**Crabbe didn't know why his master had stopped torturing him. He thought Voldemort had just had enough. He wasn't aware anyone else had come inside the chamber as he was under the throes of the Crucio curse when Harry had walked inside. Crabbe still didn't know Harry was in the chamber as he walked past him and out the doors. Harry had learned the art of keeping to the shadows from his father, Voldemort. It wasn't hard, seeing as Voldemort's chambers were always draped in darkness.**

**Once Crabbe was gone, Harry stepped out of the shadowed corner and walked towards his father, removing his mask at the same time.**

**The last of Voldemort's anger disappeared by just looking at Harry.**

Sirius had the same uneasy feeling he did in the first chapter. The reactions Voldemort had while looking at Harry made no sense.

**"I wasn't aware you had returned." Voldemort said.**

**"I've been back for a few hours now." Harry answered. "I only came to see what was angering you, before my head split open."**

**At his words, Voldemort felt an emotion only Harry could bring to him; guilt.**

"What?" Sirius said, completely thrown. "Am I the only one disturbed by this?"

Everyone shared glances, unsure what this meant. Voldemort felt _guilty_ for hurting someone? James decided to brush this aside, trying to figure out the crazy mind of Voldemort gave him a head ache.

**"If I had known you were home, I wouldn't have tortured Crabbe. I would have just killed that imbecile and got it over with." Voldemort said.**

**Harry chuckled quietly, he had always found his father's anger somewhat amusing. **

Lily let in a shakey gasp of horror. "He laughed. He _laughed_, James!"

"The monster currupted him," James growled.

Sirius glared hatefully at the book. "Don't worry, Prongs, we'll get your son back."

**Probably because he had never been on the receiving end of it.**

"Then how did he get the scar?" James demanded.

"Maybe an accident?" Remus said doubtfully.

**"What did the goon do now?" Harry asked.**

**"He's not done anything." Voldemort started, pushing down his annoyance at the Death Eater again. "He brought some frustrating news. It turns out that Riley had an accomplice."**

"So you took it out on Crabbe," Sirius said, then turned to James. "Speaking of Crabbe. He's a Death Eater – how are we going to prove it?"

"We can raid his house," James said. "But not now – tomorrow."

Sirius nodded.

**Harry's playfulness evaporated at Voldemort's words.**

**"What are your orders, father?" he asked at once.**

**Lord Voldemort walked over to his son and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, staring into his eyes.**

"He's not your son," James hissed angrily.

**"Finish the rat!" he hissed.**

**Harry's eyes connected with Voldemort and he allowed his father to enter his mind, giving him all he needed to complete his assignment. **

"That's bad," Sirius said uneasily. "He's allowing Voldemort into his mind. That means he has nothing to hide from him – he's loyal."

"He could have hidden his memories," Damien said.

Everyone felt a small ray of hope.

**He now had an address and a face. That was all he needed.**

**Harry was about to turn away when his father tightened his grip on him making him stop. Voldemort placed a long finger under his chin, lifting his face slightly so that he could peer into those emerald eyes.**

**"I am upset that you were discomforted by this Harry. You know how much I hate to pull you into my emotions."**

**Harry smiled, a little warmth spread to his green eyes.**

Lily felt her heart break. Nothing Voldemort said should make her son feel warmth – but then, she was happy that he was happy.

**"I know father, it just got a little too much this time which is why I came to see what was wrong."**

**Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and left his chambers. He had never imagined such a link would be formed with his heir when he gave Harry that scar. Lately, he felt increasingly sorry for his heir. **

Sirius shifted in his seat. "You don't think Harry is Voldemort's… soft spot, do you?"

"Either way, he would strike him down in a second," James said. "It's best if we save Harry before Voldemort does any damage."

"I wasn't saying we shouldn't," Sirius said. "I'm just a little… weirded out, is all."

**He suffered if Voldemort felt any strong emotions at all. It didn't matter if he was happy or sad. Any intense emotion brought nothing but intense pain to Harry.**

**Voldemort had noticed the pain getting stronger over the years and it had prompted him to keep his temper in check when Harry was around. Of course when Harry was away on assignments, Lord Voldemort could get as happy or as angry as he liked without fear of hurting him. It seemed that the pain only occurred when Harry was in close proximity to the Dark Lord.**

"All the more reason to stay away," James said.

**Voldemort sat down on his high backed chair and thought silently about Hunt, Jason Riley's accomplice. Hunt wasn't even an inner circle Death Eater. He was barely competent. Why did Riley choose him as an accomplice?**

**Voldemort suspected that Hunt knew all that Riley had known, and that made Hunt too much of a liability to be allowed to live. He had to die and his Harry would make sure of it.**

Lily shuddered. _His Harry_. She couldn't describe the dispair she felt when he had said that. It was almost too much.

"My turn," Lily said quietly, taking the book from her son and clearing her throat. Every eye was on her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

"**Chapter Five," **Lily read,** "An Assignment."**

Damien looked troubled. "I'm not sure if I want to hear about his assignments."

Everyone else silently agreed.

**James looked around the empty building. Why anyone would opt to live in an empty warehouse was beyond him. He moved silently forward before giving the signal to the other two Aurors to go check the back of the building.**

"Oh no," Sirius paled. "Harry is there."

"Why is that bad?" Lily said defensively.

"Because he's on his assignment," Remus answered quietly. "And he might not even know you're his parents."

James looked pained. "He's going to attack me, isn't he?"

"Most likely," Sirius said. "And I doubt you'll be ready to attack _him_."

**They had received information that a Death Eater was hiding out here. Exactly why a Death Eater had chosen a run down, freezing warehouse for a home was a mystery. **

"He's hiding," Damien said. "Of course he'll hide in the last place you'll ever suspect."

**James and a team of four Aurors were sent to investigate and capture the Death Eater. James, his best friend, Sirius, a fellow Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two Ministry Aurors, Liam and Nathan made up the team.**

"Are Liam and Nathan friends of yours?" Damien asked nervously.

"Yeah, sort of, why?" James asked.

"Because what if they find out who Harry is and _still_ attacks?" Damien said.

**Sirius and Kingsley stayed at James' side while the other two Aurors silently crept to the back of the building. So far there was no sign of this Death Eater.**

**Just as James turned the corner he caught sight of a short, blond haired man, sitting at the other end of the warehouse with his back pressed up against the wall. His face was hidden behind his hands and he seemed to be shivering. Was it from the cold or fear? James couldn't tell.**

"He's there," Lily muttered.

The men glanced at each other, their faces stony. They weren't sure how they would react to seeing Harry, but they were sure Harry wouldn't react the same way.

**James, Sirius and Kingsley drew out their wands, exchanging silent looks as they prepared to approach the man. Should they see the dark mark on the man's left arm that proved he was a Death Eater, they would proceed to arrest him.**

**Before they could take another step towards the man, they heard a loud noise, like a door slamming shut. The sound echoed all around them as numerous doors and windows locked themselves shut.**

"How did he do that?" Damien demanded.

"He's powerful," James said, not sure whether to be proud or sad.

**The suspected Death Eater snapped up his head at the sound and looked wildly around the warehouse, his wand shakily held before him like a weapon. James, Sirius and Kingsley ducked from view, each man throwing himself behind a cover of some sort.**

**They watched as the man got to his feet, his eyes darting all over the place, his wand thrust out before him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face a new sound. James heard it too, clear and unmistakable.**

**Footsteps.**

**Someone was walking towards them.**

The tension in the air was so thick, you could have cut it with a butterknife.

**James craned his neck to look over the wooden crate that he was hiding behind, trying to see who was approaching them. He thought it may be Liam or Nathan but the Aurors would know to be quiet and discreet. They wouldn't be walking boldly up to a suspected Death Eater. **

"Harry should know that too," James said angrily. He was furious that his son would be so reckless.

"Harry probably knows he could take the man down," Damien said.

"Too much confidence isn't good," James said. "It could get him killed."

**Whoever this was, he was making no effort to stay quiet.**

James glared.

**The short, blond haired man suddenly let out a stifled noise, something like half a sob and half a cry. His panic was clear to see as he backed up against the wall, his shaky wand held before him.**

**The Aurors saw what the man had seen but they couldn't understand the reaction. All they saw was a boy, dressed in black, except for the silver mask which covered the whole of his face, walking towards the suspected Death Eater. **

"He's wearing the mask," Remus said. "So you don't know it's your son."

Lily frowned. "But then if he kills the man then you'll think he is a Death Eater."

"And we'll attack," James glanced at Sirius, who looked as nervous as he felt.

**The bold and confident footsteps belonged to him. The masked boy stopped a short distance from the cowering man.**

**"It's you!" the panicked man spoke in a fearful voice, his blue eyes fixed to the boy. "You're him! The Dark Prince!"**

**James caught Sirius' eye and both men shared an amused look. 'Dark Prince', that was a rather unusual name.**

Neither James nor Sirius was very amused at the moment.

**"Were you expecting someone else?" the masked boy asked, his voice laced with mockery.**

**James was taken aback. The voice gave away the fact that it was indeed a young boy behind the silver mask. But there was something else about the boy's voice that unsettled him. A strange familiarity that he couldn't place.**

"I doubt it would be familiar," Remus said. "The last time you seen him was when he was one."

"Maybe it sounded like your voice when you were sixteen," Lily said, slightly hopeful. She loved James' voice.

**The Death Eater suddenly dropped to his knees, his wand slipping uselessly from his fingers.**

Lily breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Now that man wasn't pointing a wand at her baby.

**"Please, Prince! Don't kill me! Please, have mercy!" the man cried.**

**James couldn't understand why this man was so afraid. 'It's just a boy!' he thought to himself. 'How much damage could he do?' As far as James could see, the boy didn't even have a wand pointed at him. **

"And he walks in there unarmed!" James said angrily. "Has he learned _nothing_?"

**The masked boy was standing before the Death Eater with no visible weapons in his hands and yet the grown man was shaking with fear. James gestured to Sirius and Kingsley to move at his signal. Both Aurors nodded.**

**"You don't deserve mercy, Hunt." the boy told him simply. "You have betrayed my father, the only thing you deserve is death."**

Every eye was on James, who looked pained. Even though he never heard Harry actually _say_ it, that didn't mean that it hurt more than he could bare. His son, who he hadn't seen in years, believed that Lord Voldemort, the man James hated with his whole heart, was his father.

Lily put her hand on his, her emerald green eyes bright from unshed tears. She was doing it to both comfort her husband, and comfort herself.

**the boy reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.**

**James quietly prepared to launch himself at the boy. He had come here to apprehend the Death Eater, not to watch him get killed. James had no compassion for Death Eaters whatsoever, but if he could save this rogue Death Eater's life, he may be able to get valuable information from him, information that may lead him to Voldemort. And James was willing to do anything to get to Voldemort.**

Damien looked sadly at his father. All these years James had been doing everything in his power to get to the man that had took his son from him, and Damien wasn't even aware of just how much hate his father had for that man. It made him feel strangely guilty.

**"It wasn't me! It was Riley! It was all him!" the man, Hunt, started desperately. "He was the one who was trying to blackmail the Dark Lord! I had no part in it! I swear! I'm faithful to the Dark Lord; my master, Lord Voldemort and to you, Dark Prince! I'm a servant to Lord Voldemort and his son. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!" the man began sobbing.**

**James paused mid action. Did he hear that right? Voldemort had a son?**

"No," Sirius growled. "He just took someone else's."

Remus looked just as furious.

**James looked around at the equally alarmed looking Sirius and Kingsley. They both had gone rather pale. The revelation made all of them stop in numbed shock.**

**James turned around to look at the masked boy again, seeing him in a different light altogether. He was the son of Voldemort, the most cruel, cold blooded murderer the wizarding world had seen. This boy was his flesh and blood.**

"No, he isn't," Lily said, her voice sounding strained. "He's _our _flesh and blood."

James silently curled his fingers around hers, so that Lily had no choice but to read the book with one hand. They had dreamed of their son coming back, of course, but never did they expect this – this feeling of _horror_, to come with it.

**James understood Hunt's fearful reaction now.**

**"You trespassed against Lord Voldemort. For that, there is no mercy." The boy pointed his wand at Hunt's head, targeting the spot between the eyes. "My father doesn't forget and I don't forgive."**

**"Please, Dark Prince! No, no, please! Please!" Hunt was sobbing freely now, backing away from the boy and his wand.**

**James gave the signal and all three Aurors dove at the boy at the same time. Three 'Stupefy' curses sped their way towards the young boy. **

"No!" Lily cried, glaring at James furiously. "How _could _you?"

"I don't know it's him," James said, though the feeling of guilt grew at the sight of his wife's accusatory gaze.

"Lily," Remus said. "How could James have known?"

Lily wiped her years pitifully. "I know… I'm sorry, James…"

"It's okay," James said, though his voice was flat – not because he didn't forgive her, but because the guilt was still there, and he was _not _okay."

**Before even one of the three curses could reach him, the boy flicked his wand and a blue coloured shield exploded around him, covering him from head to foot. The red lights of the stupefy curses impacted with the blue bubble and simply dissolved.**

Both Lily and James were too astonished to even feel relieved.

**The masked boy brought down his shield and turned around to face the three surprised Aurors. For the first few seconds nothing happened. James watched as impossible green eyes behind the silver mask scanned each of three Aurors. When the green eyes met his own, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something flashed in the boy's eyes and James felt his heart skip a beat for a reason he didn't understand.**

"You think he feels like he knows you somehow?" Sirius asked hopefully. "Like he has a feeling?"

"Possibly," James said. "I hope."

**It was as if time quickly sped up after that. Before James could do more than blink, he was being blasted into the air. He fell to the ground, completely winded and confused as to how he was attacked. **

"Wandless magic," Damien said.

**He realised he was hit with a non verbal, wandless spell. He didn't spend long on the ground. He was back up on his feet, wand drawn and ready. He saw Kingsley and Sirius sending two curses at the boy, which failed to hit their target.**

James frowned, disappointed. "If he recognized me he wouldn't have hit me with a spell, and not you and Kingsley."

"Then why did he look at you like that?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe Voldemort told him a lie about James," Remus said. "Instead of lying to him about his parents."

"So you think my son hates me for a reason that's not even true?" James said, feeling despair claw its way up his throat.

Remus didn't say anything, but the answer was already in his expression.

**The boy moved out of the path of the curses and sent a few of his own at Sirius and Kingsley. James rushed towards them, trying to get near enough to duel. He caught sight of the Death Eater, Hunt, quickly scrambling for cover. He crawled towards one of the windows but failed to open it. The Dark Prince had locked all the doors and windows behind him when he arrived. Hunt looked around to find something he could use to smash the glass and perhaps escape. James' attention snapped back to his friends as they duelled with the Dark Prince.**

**Kingsley darted for the boy while Sirius sent another three curses in quick succession at him. **

Damien knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but be a little excited to hear all of this. Of course, his father and Sirius and Remus had told him a lot about their job, but never in too much detail. And now that he heard the detail, he was looking at them in a new light, never did he realize how brave and impressive they were at being able to do all of this.

**The boy deflected two of the curses and dodged the third one with relative ease. Before Kingsley could get to him, the boy spun around and delivered a fantastic kick, straight to Kingsley's chest, sending the tall and strong Auror flying in the opposite direction.**

Remus and Sirius winced at this. That must have been _some_ kick.

**James sent a 'stupefy' at the boy but the spell was just side stepped as if it was the easiest thing in the world.**

**Instead of aiming at James, the boy shot a spell at Sirius.**

**"Incendio!"**

**James watched in horror as the hem of Sirius' robes caught fire.**

**"Sirius!" James yelled but his friend calmly put out the fire with a flick of his wand.**

Sirius sent James a wry look but didn't comment on what a stupid reaction his best friend had.

**Kingsley had managed to get back on his feet and took no time in attacking the boy.**

Lily fidgeted uncomfortably. It was hard hearing all the stuff the three Aurors were trying to do to her eldest son and _not_ yell at them. It almost physically pained her.

**"Pertificus Totalus!" The Auror boomed in his deep voice.**

**Again, the blue shield came up and engulfed the boy, protecting him. James was amazed. He had never seen a shield do that before.**

**By now, the sound of the duel had brought Liam and Nathan running to them. **

"A little late, don't you think?" Damien asked.

"It must be a big house," James said.

**They looked surprised at first, seeing who their colleagues were duelling with but they knew there was no time for questions. They leapt at the masked boy, sending their disarming spell at him.**

"Five against one is a little unfair," Damien frowned.

"It doesn't seem to bother Harry," Sirius said.

"Still," Damien said. "It doesn't seem fair."

**The boy twisted out of the way of the curses before retaliating. He waved his hand in Liam's direction and the Auror was blasted into the air before smashing painfully into the wall.**

James grimaced.

**"Diffindo!" the boy sent the cutting hex at Nathan. A gash appeared across the man's torso, making him drop his wand and clutch at his chest. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain.**

"He could have killed him," Lily gasped, feeling lightheaded. She knew her son had killed that other man, but at the moment she hadn't known that that was her son, and now she did… it was awful so hear.

**Kingsley, Sirius, Liam and James all made to attack the boy together. Their four spells failed to get through the boy's blue shield. Dropping his shield for an instant, the boy turned his wand to the ceiling.**

**"Confringo!"**

**The blasting charm hit the long thick pipes running along the length of the ceiling. With a horrid cracking sound the metal pipes broke away and came crashing down. The four Aurors leapt out of the way of the monstrous metal as it crashed to the ground.**

**James sat up in time to see the masked boy grabbing Hunt by the collar of his robes and pulling him away from the window. He threw the Death Eater to the ground, resulting in the man being sprawled out on the concrete floor. Hunt started to push himself away in fear as the boy took aim again.**

Damien looked a little green at this.

**"Expelliarmus!" Liam sent the curse but failed to disarm him as the boy deflected the curse away from himself.**

"Still, you got more time," Remus said, relieved.

"Maybe you can stop Harry from killing," Lily aid, her eyes bright with hope.

**Kingsley, Sirius and Liam diverted the boy's attention, allowing Hunt to scamper away and try to escape.**

**As the three Aurors duelled fiercely with the masked boy, James darted towards the Death Eater who was trying to smash his foot through a glass window but was having no luck. James grabbed the man, startling him.**

**"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me!" James said.**

**Hunt's eyes moved to the fight happening between the Dark Prince and the Aurors. He numbly turned to face James.**

**"We want to arrest you. He wants to kill you. Choose!" James said icily.**

"You're being sarcastic at a time like that," Lily said.

"We do stuff like that a lot of times, Lily," James said. "It's almost normal now."

Lily felt sickened by this. She wished she could ask James to _not_ be an Auror, but she knew that he loved it too much, and she didn't want to be selfish.

**That seemed to snap him out of his fear induced daze and he quickly got to his feet.**

**James grabbed a hold of him from the collar of his robes and ran across to the exit. He knew that the warehouse had anti-apparation wards, as he had tested that before entering the building. They were going to have to find a way to unlock the doors to get out of here.**

"Blast it down," Damien suggested.

**James had almost made it to the door when he heard a spell he was not familiar with.**

**"Adflicto Corporis!"**

Every eye went to Sirius, who knew the most about Dark Magic, but even he looked lost.

**A terrible pain filled scream made him stop and turn around. **

Lily's grip on the book was so rough that her knuckles turned white. What if the scream came from Sirius or Harry?

**He turned to see Liam on the ground gripping his leg with both hands and grunting with pain. **

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and then felt guilty for being relieved. But no one blamed her, they were all feeling relieved too.

**It wasn't difficult to work out that his leg was broken.**

**Kingsley was knocked out cold on the ground which left only Sirius. James watched as Sirius managed to overpower the boy, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck, as if attempting to suffocate him.**

James and Lily glanced at Sirius sharply, wanting to snap at him but knowing it would be wrong – Sirius didn't know who he was hurting.

**"Gotcha now, kid!" Sirius chuckled.**

**The boy didn't struggle, instead he threw his head back, smashing it into Sirius' face. **

Sirius winced but didn't complain.

**With a howl of pain, Sirius let go, staggering backwards as blood gushed from his broken nose. The boy swung around and smashed his fist into the side of Sirius' head. Sirius fell to the ground, groaning in pain.**

**Before the boy could do anything else, Sirius kicked out, catching the boy's leg, making him hit the ground. Sirius scrambled to get up and grab the boy.**

**James didn't wait to see if Sirius succeeded. He had to get Hunt out of here. James grabbed the shivering fool and headed to the door as fast as he could.**

"You'd think the Death Eater would try to escape by then," Sirius shook his head. "When everyone was distracted. You sure he was part of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters? Maybe his information is useless."

"He had to be to have enough information to blackmail the Dark Lord," Remus said.

**The door was locked but James managed to unlock it with a reversal spell. The door clicked open and James hurried outside, dragging Hunt with him.**

**They only got a few paces away from the warehouse when James heard the doors fly open behind him. He kept on running with Hunt, if he could just get outside the wards, then he could apparate out of here with Hunt.**

**James was just within the boundaries of the wards when he felt a spell zoom past him and hit Hunt in the back. **

"You think it's the killing curse?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said stubbornly. "It couldn't be."

Sirius sent James a sad look.

**Hunt fell heavily to the ground. James froze, fearing the man was hit with the killing curse. A glance told him the Death Eater was still breathing.**

James sent Sirius a triumphant look.

**The boy approached them almost calmly, stopping a few steps away. James stood over Hunt blocking him from any spells. At first glance the boy looked completely at ease but a closer look told James that the boy was angry, very angry. **

_Yup_, James thought sadly, _he definitely hates me_.

**His body seemed rigid, his knuckles white as his wand was clutched in a tight fist. The green eyes behind the silver mask were fixed on James and again James felt a strong feeling of unease wash over him.**

**"That man is mine," the boy spoke in a cold voice. "He doesn't concern you. Step out of the way."**

"I'm not sure which one is worse," James said quietly. "My son trying to kill me or hearing about me hurting my son."

No one knew what to say so they sat silently, waiting for Lily to begin to read again. Lily hesitated for a moment, before turning her eyes to the book.

**James shuddered. There was something about him and about his voice that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The feeling of familiarity was so strong it was drowning out all of James' other senses. With difficulty, James held up his shield and stood defiantly, protecting Hunt.**

**"I won't let you kill him." he stated.**

**The boy cocked his head to the side.**

**"Oh? Since when are Aurors protecting Death Eaters?" the boy asked.**

"He has a point, mate," Sirius said.

"This isn't funny, Sirius," James snapped.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't trying to be funny. I was stating a fact. Aurors sometimes end up killing Death Eaters."

"We're not those type of Aurors," Remus said. "We know the difference between right and wrong."

**"Since Death Eaters started killing each other." James answered.**

James bristled at his book-self's words. "My son isn't a filthy Death Eater!" James growled.

**The boy bristled, even with the mask hiding the boy's expression, James knew he was furious.**

**"I'm not a filthy Death Eater!" the boy growled back.**

Everyone glanced at James, then were startled to see he had a grin splitting his face from ear to ear.

"What?" Sirius said, startled.

"You heard that?" James said. "My son _isn't_ a Death Eater. He thinks their _filthy_."

Sirius couldn't help but grin back at his best friend. He now understood his excitement.

Lily snuggled into her husband's side comfortably. The words her sonsaid, though obviously angry and full of hatred, warmed her heart.

**The words shocked James but he didn't have much time to respond as the boy had waved his hand at the end of his words and sent James careening backwards. James landed with a painful thud on the hard ground and was momentarily unable to move. He struggled back onto his feet and spun around to see the Dark Prince bring his wand down on Hunt who was still on the ground and was now pleading for his life.**

**"No! No, please, please have mercy!" he begged.**

**The boy took aim and uttered the cursed words.**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

"No," Lily's feeling of warmth washed out of her and all she felt was cold despair. "No, no, _no_!"

James buried his head in his wife's hair, breathing in the sweet aroma to calm himself.

"This isn't going to happen," Damien told his parents. "We're going to find him before it does, right Dad?"

James lifted his head and looked at his youngest son, who was looking at him expectantly. "Right," he found himself saying. "We're going to find him."

Somehow, hearing her husband say this, Lily felt relieved. Still with her husband's arms around her, she continued to read, feeling her heart a lift a little with hope.

**James gasped as he saw the green light leave the boy's wand and hit Hunt directly between the eyes. Hunt collapsed on the ground and even at this distance there was no mistaking the fact that Hunt was dead. **

_We'll find him_, James and Lily thought in unison. _We'll find him. We'll find him. We'll find him._

**Anger coursed through James as he saw the boy walk away from the body as if nothing had happened. Within seconds James was blocking the boy's path, wand pointed at him.**

**"Out of my way, Potter!" the boy growled.**

**"I don't think so!" James snapped at him.**

**The kid was really something. He had single-handedly wiped out five Aurors, killed one person and he had not one single scratch on him. **

"That's… sort of cool," Damien said. "Not the killing part but how he is able to defend himself against so many Aurors."

**James still couldn't believe the force that had thrown him across the grounds had come from him.**

**"Move Potter!"**

**"Make me you little shit!"**

"Don't call him that," Lily was unable to stop herself from saying that, but at the sight of James' hurt expression, she said, "I'm sorry, just… it hurts hearing you say that to him." Lily looked away, rubbing her arms as though she were cold.

"I know," James murmured. "It hurts me hearing it too."

**Something shifted in the boy's eyes. He pocketed his wand and took another step towards him. James was completely confused. 'Why did he pocket his wand?' he wondered.**

Everyone else was wondering the exact same thing. What a strange thing to do.

**"As you wish." the boy spoke in a quiet voice.**

Damien felt a shiver run up his spine at this. What if his brother killed his father? He wasn't sure if he could sit there and listen to it.

**With a movement of his hand, James was thrown violently into the air again and he landed painfully on his back. James gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his back. **

Damien smiled. Though his father was hurt, at least he wasn't dead.

Damien waved away the questioning gazes he was getting and gestured for Lily to keep reading.

**He ignored this the best he could and got up to see the boy move towards the edge of the anti-apparation wards. James pointed his wand at him. He couldn't let him get away.**

**"Stupefy!" James yelled but the boy easily dodged the spell.**

**James took aim once more but something came flying towards him and struck his right arm. James gasped and his wand went clattering to the ground. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his blood,**

Damien's smile slipped from his face. What did Harry hit his dad with?

**as it ran down from the ghastly cut on his forearm and trickled down to his hand. Something had sliced his arm open. He knew it wasn't a spell as he had actually felt something sharp cut his arm open.**

"Doesn't Bella use knives?" Sirius asked nervously. "You don't think she taught Harry a couple of her tricks, do you?"

"I hope not," Lily said, almost to herself.

**James quickly picked his wand up from the ground and focused on the boy. He could figure out what had happened later, right now he had to capture the Dark Prince. He painfully took aim and fired at him.**

**"Sorupto!" he hissed and a jet of yellow light left his wand and hit the boy on his upper arm.**

James hissed as though the spell had hit him instead of his son. Hearing this was painfully, almost physically.

**A cut appeared from which a thin trickle of blood began making its way down the boy's arm. The boy grabbed at his arm, a gasp of pain escaping him. James saw the boy reach into his robes and he quickly prepared to send another curse at the boy.**

**Before James could fire another curse, he felt his words choke in his throat. James dropped his wand and grabbed at his neck as a searing pain took a hold of him, making his vision turn white momentarily.**

Tears were streaming quietly down her face, making her vision blur. She swiped at the traitorous tears but more quickly took their place.

"You want me to read, Lily?" Sirius asked her quietly.

Lily stubbornly shook her head. She wanted to find out what happened to her husband, and she felt like it would be better to read it for herself instead of someone else reading it for her. So she blinked furiously and tried her hardest to make out the blurred words as best she could.

**James could feel his warm blood run through his fingers and down his robes. The entire left side of his neck throbbed in agony. James' breath hitched in his chest as he struggled to breathe.**

She was sobbing the words now, not noticing that her tears were causing her youngest son to cry too. Sirius gripped Damien's shoulder.

**He fell to his knees and had both hands clutched around his neck, in an effort to stop the blood flow. Everything around him seemed to slow down as he fell to his front. He forced his eyes to stay open and tried to cry out for help, to call to Sirius but no sound left him.**

Sirius was crying, too, now. Why wasn't he there with his friend? What had Harry done to him that he wouldn't be able to save James?

"What did Voldemort tell him?" James said. "What could he have said that would make Harry hate me so much that he would kill me?"

Lily shook her head helplessly. She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't want to ever find out.

**Just in front of him, half hidden in the grass was a small metal object. It was something he had never seen before. It was small and made of metal with four razor sharp points.**

"A Muggle weapon," Remus said. "I forgot what it's called, but no child should have one – let alone know how to use it."

**It looked like a hand held blade. It was stained with blood. James realised it was his blood.**

Lily had choked out the last sentence.

**This was what the Dark Prince had used to attack him. His arm and neck was sliced open using these blades. He had not even seen the boy throw them. He had seen the boy reach inside his robes but the rest had been a blur.**

**James could hear shouts in the distance, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said. His world was engulfed in darkness and then he knew no more.**

Lily's shaky hands couldn't keep hold of the book anymore and she let it drop to the floor. No one picked it back up.

James held Lily as she sobbed into his chest, feeling numb disbelief. His son, the boy he had thought of every day, had killed him without a seconds hesitation. Part of him hoped that Harry had meant to only wound him, but the other part knew that that thought was ridiculous.

Damien was at his parent's side in a second and they immediately brought him into a comforting embrace too; Lily stroking his hair furiously as she cried, as though it was the most comforting thing in the world.

Sirius looked pained as he watched the family moment, feeling the now familiar sense of guilt. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault that Harry killed his father. If only he could have overpowered him…

Remus got up from his chair and left the room, into the kitchen to make some tea. He knew how much the drink calmed Lily.

When he came back the family was still crying, but this time there was no choked sobs, much to his relief.

Lily gratefully took the tea and liked how much the cup warmed her cold fingers.

"I can't believe this book," Lily said, her voice shaky. "I can't believe Harry would do that to you."

"He's been lied to," Remus said, taking his seat. "Lily, you have to remember that this never happened – and it's not going to."

"I know," Lily sniffed. "But when we do meet him, is it going to be that much different? He'll still hate us. He'll still be loyal to Voldemort. It's going to take a lot to get him to love us."

"It will," Remus admitted. "But that doesn't mean we'll stop trying. We'll show that we love him, and he'll realize that whatever lie Voldemort told him, isn't true."

"He's right," Sirius added. "I know that _I _won't stop trying."

Lily gave them both watery smiles, but her eyes were still bright and shiny.

"Do you want to take a break from reading?" Remus asked.

"No," James said, speaking for the first time since Remus came back. "I have to figure out what happened, if… if anyone found me in time."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, not sure if the family will be able to take any more bad news, but one glance at the determined faces of the Potters told them that it was no use to resist – they wouldn't give up.

Sirius took the book from the floor and cleared his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

"**Chapter Six," **Sirius read,** "Praise of a Killer"**

**"This is just so unfair!" Damien complained. **

Damien shifted in his seat a bit. It was odd hearing the words that you would have spoken in the future, and he wondered how his parents had been so calm hearing _their_ future words.

**He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, having breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors but his unusual foul mood had stopped him from enjoying it.**

**"I know it sucks man, but what can you do?" Ron said before tipping half a dozen pancakes onto his plate and smearing them with golden honey syrup.**

Remus grimaced at that.

**"I can't believe I'm going to miss it!" Damien continued. "I've been waiting weeks to go to the World Cup match. Dad **_**promised**_** to come and get me and now he just decides not to show up! I mean, not even an owl to say he had to cancel."**

"You didn't send an owl?" Damien asked nervously. "Was it because it slipped your mind or…?"

No one answered because they were all wondering the same exact thing. Lily's grip on James' hand tightened.

**"Still whining about it Damien? Honestly, it's only a game. Your father has more important things to attend to you know." Hermione said as she and Ginny sat down next to Ron and Damien.**

"No, I don't," James reassured his son. "You're more important than anything."

Damien gave his father a lopsided grin, but his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

**"Only a game?" Damien questioned. "You obviously don't know much about Quidditch, Hermione. Not surprising as it's not something you can learn out of a book."**

"Damy, that's mean," Lily reprimanded him.

"Sorry," Damien said. Now all his conversations with his friends would be heard for the whole room – and he doubted his mother would approve of all of them.

**The fifth year prefect pretended not to hear that last part her young friend said. She helped herself to some toast instead.**

**"I'm sure Mr Potter had something important come up." Ginny consoled Damien. "After all, he's not one to miss such a big game either."**

"That's not going to make me feel any better," Damien said. "Now I'm going to be worried."

"I'm sure I'll tell you what's happening," Lily assured her son.

_And that's only going to make me even _more_ worried, _Damien thought.

**'That's actually a good point.' thought Damien.**

**Why would his dad miss the game? He was about the biggest fan of Quidditch ever, so much so that he was named best chaser for Gryffindor in his school days.**

James couldn't help but smile as his past achievements flew through the mind of his youngest son. He never knew Damien thought much of it.

**The trophy was still in the trophy cabinet on the third corridor.**

**Damien had only seen his dad once since he had got back from his Auror duties. He had looked pretty tired and run down but Damien knew his dad would never complain. He loved being an Auror. Damien suspected his exhausted father was probably still sleeping, completely forgetting about the World Cup.**

"Hopefully," Damien said to himself.

**"If something important came up he should have sent an owl." mumbled Damien. "At least I would know not to wait for him."**

**Ron looked up from his plate and saw the glum expression on his friend. Damien was three years younger than him but they were friends ever since they were kids. Since Ron's and Damien's parents were Order members they met up regularly. Molly and Lily met up frequently at each other's house and encouraged their children to be friends. As a result, Ron and Damien became such good friends that Ron didn't mind the younger boy hanging around with him and his friends at Hogwarts. He was used to having him around.**

"That's just what me and Molly hoped for," Lily said, smiling in appreciation.

**"Cheer up, mate!" Ron said. "I'm sure Mr Potter will make it up to you. There are plenty of games to come."**

**With a sigh, Damien nodded. He went back to his breakfast, pushing the pancakes from one part of the plate to the other.**

"Damy, it _is_ only a game," Lily sighed. "It's not that important."

"It's important to me," Damien said defensively.

"Do you plan on being a professional Quidditch player?" Lily questioned.

"Well, I don't know," Damien said, never having thought about it.

"Then it isn't _that_ important," Lily said, pleased. "You should be focusing more on your studies."

Damien cracked a grin. "Right. I'll do that."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her son's sarcastic words.

**"What should we do, today?" he asked Ron sullenly.**

**"We'll go see Hagrid and then maybe Quidditch practise?" Ron suggested.**

**"Yeah, cool." Damien replied, a small smile gracing his face. "If I can't watch the match I may as well play one."**

"Always optimistic," Sirius said.

**"What about you Ginny, fancy a game?" Ron asked his sister.**

**Ginny looked up from her whispered conversation with Hermione.**

**"What? Oh, um...no…no thanks. I have to go to the library." she replied turning a little red as a blush crept to her cheeks.**

Damien furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's that about? Ginny _never_ misses a bit of practice. Least of all to go to the library."

"Maybe Hermione is starting to be a good influence on her," Lily said, pleased.

"I doubt it," Remus said. "She wouldn't be blushing if that were the case."

"Maybe she meets a secret boyfriend in the library," Sirius said. "Maybe it's a Ravenclaw."

"That would explain the blushing," James nodded.

**Damien and Ron shared a look before both boys sighed and rolled their eyes.**

**"Ginny, give it up already! You're not going to find him." Ron tried.**

"So it _is_ a boy," Sirius said. "But why would she be looking for him?"

"And why would she look for him in the library?" Damien mused.

**"Whatever Ronald! Just mind your own business." She snapped at him.**

**Ron sighed. He had fun ridiculing and teasing the girl senseless for the last two months, but now he was starting to feel sorry for her.**

"She's been looking for a boy for _two months_?" Damien said, flabbergasted.

"What a James thing to do," Sirius said.

James grimaced at him, not noticing his wife's smirk.

**"You're never going to find him." he pointed out, earning a sharp glare in return. "You don't even know if he ever attended Hogwarts."**

**"I owe my life to him, Ron." Ginny returned. **

"Wait, what!" Damien said, suddenly alert. "Why would she owe _anyone _her life? When was she ever in danger?"

"Probably two months previous of this chapter," Remus said. "Considering she's been looking for someone for the last two months."

"Maybe it's an exaggeration," Sirius said. "Maybe she doesn't _really_ mean her life."

"Ginny isn't one to exaggerate," Damien said doubtfully.

"Maybe we can read on to find out," Remus said.

But Damien was becoming more and more miserable on the spot. First his didn't know whether his dad was dead or living in the book and now one of his friends might become close to death in the future – and then having to owe a complete stranger his life!

**"I have at least try to find him, to thank him."**

**Ron didn't know what to say to that.**

**Ginny turned back to Hermione. She hated it when Ron ridiculed her, but she especially hated it when he made fun of her about **_**this**_** matter. 'He doesn't understand!' she told herself every time. 'He wasn't there.'**

**Ron had missed the last Hogsmeade visit, just over two months ago. He had taken a bludger to the head and was recovering in the hospital wing.**

Damien winced at this. A bludger to the head caused a lot of damage – and now he had to worry about Ron, too.

**Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade with the rest of Hogwarts. She remembered that day perfectly. It had started out wonderfully, she had shopped at all her favourite shops before going to the small café with Hermione and a few of her friends. Her parents and older brothers had arranged to meet her there for lunch. She was laughing with them, enjoying Charlie's story about the latest dragon he was in charge of, when there was a terrific blast outside, so strong it shook the café.**

James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. An attack at Hogsmeade was serious, because it was so close to the school – and even though there were three layers of wards around the school, it still unnerved every parent at how close murderers were close to their children.

**Panicked and terrified, Ginny was grabbed by Bill and Charlie, taken into their protective circle. Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Molly stood around her, keeping her safe.**

**"Stay here, Ginny!" Bill told her.**

**"Stay next to us!" Charlie ushered Hermione towards Ginny and stood in front of both girls.**

**Pandemonium broke out when they learned that Hogsmeade was under a Death Eater attack. Several Death Eaters broke down the door and started attacking the occupants. Screaming in fear, both Ginny and Hermione ducked for cover, Molly sheltering them as best she could.**

**"Molly, get the girls out of here!" Arthur yelled as he duelled with the masked men.**

"Yes, get the girls out of there," Lily said desperetly. Ginny was one of her favorite students, and she adored her so much – not to mention how fond she was of Hermione; she didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

**All of the adults in the café were doing their best to defend themselves from the Death Eaters, Bill, Charlie and Arthur included.**

**Molly took a hold of Ginny and Hermione's hand and ran to the back door. Most of the people in the café were rushing towards that exit. Molly, Hermione and Ginny fought through the crowd and got outside into an alleyway. They ran in the direction of Hogwarts, trying to get to the safety of the school.**

"It's too far away," James said, extremely worried. "They need to hide somewhere and stay low till all the chaos dies down."

"They won't be thinking logically at the moment," Damien said in defense to his two friends.

**Suddenly there were three masked men blocking their way. Molly let go of Ginny and Hermione, pulling out her wand.**

**"Run!" she told her daughter.**

**Reluctantly, while terrified for her mum's safety, Ginny turned and ran, Hermione by her side. Both girls ran hand in hand,**

"That's good," Lily said, breathing a sigh of relief. "So they won't get separated."

James was nodding. So far so good.

**trying to find a way to get to safety.**

**A spell zoomed by Ginny, narrowly missing her head. Glancing behind her as she ran, she saw two Death Eaters chasing her. Hermione pulled her in a new direction and sprinted towards an old abandoned looking building. **

"No!" James said. "You have to stay in sight of all the Aurors!"

Damien was becoming more and more fidgety as the paragraphs went on, and the Aurors' constant moaning and groaning was only making him for nervous and worried.

**Both girls scrambled through the poorly barricaded door and ran up the stairs, looking for a place in the shadows to hide. Ginny heard the blast behind her and knew the Death Eaters had followed them inside.**

**Not having the time to think properly, the two terrified girls ran to the top of the building, thinking only that they had to get away from the Death Eaters.**

"How will they get down if the Death Eaters block the way?" Lily asked.

"There is no other way," Sirius said. "Unless they jump off the side – which would be very stupid."

**When they reached the roof, they realised they had nowhere to hide. They were trapped. Ginny had turned to the door when it smashed open and the two Death Eaters walked onto the roof. Leering and laughing at them,**

"Sadistic killers!" Sirius sneered in disgust. "Filthy Death Eater mongrels!"

**the men made to grab her and Hermione when they were struck from behind. Ginny cried out with relief at the sight of her brother, Charlie, as he came charging to her rescue.**

Damien had never been so happy to hear about Charlie in his life – and he felt his fondness for the elder brother of his friend grow.

"Oh thank goodness," Lily smiled. "They're safe now, then."

"Not exactly," James said. "There could always be back up Death Eaters."

Lily bit her lip.

**Charlie was duelling with the two men alone, as neither Ginny or Hermione had their wands. It was school policy to leave your wands at Hogwarts during Hogsmeade visits. Too many students in the past had made the wrong use of their wands, so now they were banned from carrying wands during school visits to Hogsmeade.**

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore to cancel that rule," Lily said. "Danger is everywhere, and it'll only make the students become a bigger target."

"I'm not sure Dumbledore would listen," Remus said. "He only makes rules if he thinks it's in the students' best interest. He doesn't usually change his mind."

"Well, I'll make him change his mind, then," Lily said determinedly.

**Ginny and Hermione both backed away, as far as they could so they didn't get caught in the crossfire of curses. Ginny was too busy watching and fearing for her brother's safety, so she didn't see the cruciatus curse hit the wall and bounce her way.**

"No!" Damien shouted.

**"Ginny! Move!"**

**Hermione's scream and her peripheral vision picking up the speeding jet of red light made Ginny back away, out of the path of the curse.**

Everyone took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good," Remus said. "The force of the curse could have knocked her right off the building."

"Luckily Ginny has fast reflexes from Quidditch," Sirius nodded.

Lily silently thanked whoever was the creator of the sport she had ignored for so many long years.

**Unfortunately, she was already dangerously close to the edge of the roof and she toppled over.**

Remus grimaced.

"No!" Damien said.

"She couldn't have been hurt completely, Damy," Sirius reassured him. "She's alive when you talked to her."

"_Two months_ later?" Damien demanded. "We don't know how long it took her to recover – it was probably weeks and it probably left her damaged!"

"But she said that she owed someone her life," Remus pointed out. "Maybe that someone caught her."

"You mean like doing a slowing charm?" Lily said.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "Or he caught her on a broomstick. There are many ways to stop someone from hitting the ground."

**By a streak of luck, she managed to grab a hold of a dangling wire from the edge of the roof. She clung on for dear life but could tell the thin wire was not strong enough to hold her weight. She screamed for Charlie, for Hermione, for them to help but before anyone could come to her aid, the wire saving Ginny's life snapped.**

**Ginny went plummeting downwards. Her scream of terror made both Hermione and Charlie cry out.**

Lily's heart broke for Charlie, who had to watch his baby sister fall to her death but was unable to do anything about it. But she knew that Ginny would be fine, a boy would save her. A mystery boy who never told her who he was but still a hero.

**Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground and her death rushing up to meet her. But before she could hit the ground, she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong hands. Her head slammed against a strong chest and she instinctively threw her arms around the person and clung onto them. She could feel the rushing air across her face and knew they were flying.**

"So it was a broomstick," Damien said. "Who said that Quidditch wasn't important?"

Lilysighed through her nose. "Well, maybe the person that saved her was a Quidditch player."

"What, just because he has a broomstick?" Sirius said. "Lots of people have broomsticks."

"No," Lily scowled at him. "I mean you have to be really skilled to catch a girl from falling off a building – and he has a strong chest, meaning he trains for _something_. And he has a broomstick, I suppose, so wouldn't it make sense that he's a Quidditch player?"

"Lily has a point," Remus nodded.

"But how would Ginny know when she finds him?" James said. "I mean, there are millions of strong Quidditch players. And if they wanted her to know who they were then they would have stepped up by then."

Lily sighed sympathetically. "I guess Ginny is cursed with the mystery forever."

"It'll be a nice fairytale moment to tell her kids, though," Sirius put in.

**She forced her brown eyes open to look at the person that had saved her life. Emerald eyes met hers **

Sirius paused and glanced at Lily. "You don't think…"

"I'm sure there are more than two people with emerald eyes," Remus said. "And why would Harry save Ginny, anyways? He doesn't know her."

Though Lily desperately wanted to believe that her son was Ginny Weasley's hero, it didn't make much sense. He killed his father but saved a strange girl? It was all just so mixed up.

**and she felt instantly drawn into them. She blinked the tears away from her eyes, not sure if it was the air or her near death that had brought them out. Her mysterious saviour had his face covered in a sliver mask and other than his eyes, nothing was visible.**

"Emerald eyes and silver mask," Damien grinned. "That _is_ my brother!"

Lily beamed over at her youngest son. He would never know how much those words warmed her heart.

"Our son is a hero," James said proudly, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Sirius was laughing. "I guess he's just a sucker for damsels in distress."

Remus was frowning, though. Saving Ginny Weasley was a fantastic thing to do, but it was very odd for Harry to do. He had killed his father in a blink of an eye, and had murdered a Death Eater just because Voldemort told him to – but _why_ would he save Ginny? Remus shook his head in confusion; it seemed Harry was a very strange character indeed.

**She realised they were flying on a broom and the speed at which they were going was phenomenal. **

"He's a brilliant flyer," James said proudly. "I hope I get to see him fly."

"I hope I get to play against him," Damien said brightly, happy to hear a little bit about his brother that _wasn't_ dark and tainted with the learning of Voldemort.

**She couldn't open her mouth to speak. There was too much air rushing at her. She moved her face away from the direction of the wind and instead buried her face into her saviour's chest. Even in her current predicament, she felt oddly comforted by the strong arm around her waist and the warmth of his body close to hers.**

"Ginny has a crush on my brother," Damien said, an amused smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"She _will_ have a crush on your brother," Sirius corrected.

**Ginny only became aware of her surroundings when she felt her feet hit the solid ground and she was gently taken off the broom. Her legs wouldn't support her weight, no matter how hard she willed them to. She ended up just sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, trying to get her frantically beating heart to slow down.**

**She looked up and realised she was sitting just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She could see a few teachers in the distance, hastily make their way towards her.**

**"You okay?"**

**Ginny looked up at the voice, realising it was her mysterious saviour that had spoken. She couldn't stop the gasp that left her, his voice sounded so young. She had thought he was a lot older, since he saved her life and flew like a professional Quidditch player. **

Lily smiled softly at this.

**His voice was gentle but undeniably strong. Before she could reply the boy looked up and saw the Hogwarts teachers running toward them. Without another word he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.**

**"Wait!" cried Ginny but it was too late.**

"He just saved her life and flew away as though he did that sort of stuff every day," Sirius said slowly.

"What does it matter?" Lily said, smiling from ear to ear. "He _saved_ her life. He's a hero! He isn't like Voldemort at all – he's a Potter."

James was beaming now, too.

**The boy with the brilliant emerald eyes was gone. Ginny wasn't even aware when Professor McGonagall and Professor June reached her and led her back up to the castle.**

**Since then Ginny had become obsessed with her saviour. She had spent hours just talking to Hermione, and any one else that would listen to her, about him, about how beautiful his eyes were, how strong his arms were, how soft spoken he was. **

Lily looked very smug at this. That was _her_ Harry Ginny was talking about.

**Hermione had felt so sorry for her. She could see how infatuated Ginny had become with this mysterious boy, and why shouldn't she? After all, he had saved her life. She decided that she would help her in any way that she could to try and find out the identity of this 'green-eyed wonder'.**

"That's a nice superhero name," Sirius grinned.

"Better than the 'Dark Prince'," James grimaced in disgust at the mere thought of that name.

**Ginny was convinced that the boy must have come to Hogwarts at some point since, judging by his voice, he could only be a little older than her. Ginny couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen those green eyes before. **

"Lily's eyes," James said.

**She thought maybe he was an older student she had seen in the corridors of Hogwarts or someone who had gone to school in the days of Bill or Charlie and had come over to the Burrow at some point.**

**She became increasingly desperate in her search of him, spending every available moment going through the old yearbooks in the library, looking for him, looking for those brilliantly clear emerald eyes. Hermione had tried to point out the fact that Ginny hadn't seen the boy's face so wouldn't be able to recognise his photo, but Ginny had dismissed this, insisting she would recognise his eyes the moment she saw them again.**

"So wouldn't she have recognized my eyes?" Lily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, it'll be kind of weird if she was staring into her professor's eyes," Sirius said.

**"So, Hermione," Ginny started, ignoring her brother for the moment. "Are you coming with me to the library?"**

**"Sure," Hermione returned, smiling at her. "We can try looking again if you like."**

**"Gin, did you ever consider the possibility that this bloke is really ugly?" Ron asked, a smirk on his face.**

Lily huffed. "My son is not ugly!"

"How on earth would you know that?" Sirius said.

"Because it's mother's intuition," Lily said.

"It's mother's intuition that you know that your son isn't ugly?"

Lily glared.

**Ginny snapped around to glare at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Maybe that's why he was wearing that mask." Ron explained, grinning at the look of anger on Ginny's face.**

**Ginny dove for her wand, pulling it out of her bag. Ron threw up both hands, laughing and shaking his head, gesturing that he didn't mean it.**

**"I swear, Ronald! You say that again and I'll hex you into the next century!" Ginny warned him.**

**Ron just chuckled, amused that he had riled her up so bad.**

Damien wondered if Harry and him would ever have a playful banter – or if they would be more like Bill and Ginny and would be more protective towards each other. Or maybe, Damien thought, they would be like Charlie and Ginny and Harry would be _overly _protective.

**"Come on, Ginny." Hermione said, making the glaring girl get to her feet.**

**Before the two could leave the hall, a very puffy eyed and worried looking Lily Potter rushed inside, looking frantically over to the Gryffindor table. **

Everyone's mood shifted at the reminder of what happened to James. They felt almost guilty for forgetting, but James didn't seemed to mind.

**She spotted Damien immediately and rushed over to him, nearly knocking the two girls to the floor in the process.**

**"Oh, sorry girls…sorry!" she mumbled before turning to Damien.**

**"Damien, come with me! Quickly!" she said, completely ignoring the rest of the Gryffindors that were eyeing her suspiciously.**

"Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I'm going to give them detention," Lily snapped.

**"Good morning to you too, mum." Damien replied with a cheeky smile. He saw his mum's worried face and tear-stained cheeks and his smile slipped off his face."Mum, what's wrong?" he asked as he rose out of his chair.**

**"Professor Potter, is everything okay?" Ron asked.**

**Lily either didn't hear him or completely ignored him.**

"Ignored him," James said and when Lily sent him a sharp look he amended, "you never did wait to explain what you were up to. You think it's a waste of time."

**"Damien, come with me, now! We have to leave!" she repeated, gesturing to him to come over to her.**

**Damien rose from his seat and wordlessly followed his mum out of the hall, not turning back to see the worried looks on his friends' faces.**

**Once both mother and son were in the main hall, Lily pulled out a small colourful ball.**

**"Portus" she whispered. "Damy, hold onto the ball, it goes off in five seconds."**

**Damien did as he was told and three seconds later felt a familiar pull at his naval as he and his mother portkeyed out of Hogwarts.**

**Damien's feet hit the ground and he momentarily lost his balance. He straightened himself before looking at his surroundings, only to have his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was standing in St Mungo's Hospital.**

Everyone shared uneasy glances, and Sirius cleared his throat so he could read more clearly – not wanting to end up repeating himself.

**xxx**

**"Mum, what's going on? Why are we at St Mungo's?" Damien asked, trying not to panic but the worry in his mother's eyes and her shaky hands was making Damien very nervous.**

"I'm sorry," Lily said miserably. It was just so hard for her to pretend to be calm for others' sake – she always got so caught upin her own emotions.

"It's not your fault," Damien said.

**"Come with me." she whispered to him and taking him by the hand, she headed to the lifts on the other side of the hall. Once they were inside the elevator, Damien asked his mum what happened again. "It's your dad," Lily said quietly. "He was hurt last night."**

**Damien felt his heart skip several beats. His dad had been hurt before, being an Auror it was an occupational hazard, but never before had he seen his mum this upset. It made him think the worst.**

"Don't," James snapped. "I'm not going anywhere. Not while Voldemorts still alive."

Lily's lips tightened in a very McGonagall-like way. "And you're not going anywhere after that, either. You made me a promise to never leave me, and I'm not going to let you break it."

**"What happened to him?" he asked wanting to pacify his fears.**

**"He was injured during a duel while on duty." Lily was trying her level best to keep her voice steady but she couldn't hide the worry completely.**

**"What duty?" Damien asked, knowing his mother would understand his real question, Auror or Order.**

**"The first one." she said as she never said the words 'Order of the Phoenix' when outside safe walls. She knew her son always referred to the Order as James' second job.**

"Being in the Order is my first priority, though," James said. "That's what is really important. The Aurors are about protecting the Ministry and the wizarding population in general; the Order is about protecting the families."

"But being an Auror pays," Damien said.

**The doors of the elevator opened, allowing Lily and Damien to rush out of the lift, heading to room number five. They were not at all surprised to see a very tired and disgruntled Sirius sitting next to James. Damien breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw his dad sitting up in bed taking animatedly to Sirius. **

Lily put a hand to her heart, which was thumping wildly in her chest. James kissed her head and wrapped an arm around his son, telling them mentally that he was there and would always be there.

**He looked pale, like one did after losing a lot of blood. There was a bandage wrapped around his neck and one on his forearm. But other than looking really tired, his dad seemed to be okay.**

Lily let out a laugh, blinking away happy tears.

"Potters are way too stubborn to go down," Sirius grinned.

**James looked up at the two new arrivals and his face broke into a smile. Sirius also looked like he had been through hell and back, but he let his handsome face break into a smile at the sight of Lily and Damien.**

Sirius was too relieved to even comment about the comment on his good looks.

**"Hey guys, come on in." James called out and extended his hand to take Lily's as she rushed to his side. Damien still stood at the door leaning against it to steady himself. His heart broke a little at the sight of his dad and uncle, looking so beat up.**

Sirius gripped Damien's shoulder. "We will have our bad days, pup."

"I just wish it wouldn't be _that_ bad," Damien said.

**"Hey pup, come on in." Sirius gestured, giving him one of his usual grins. Damien walked in slowly and sat next to his dad.**

**"Cheer up, guys! I'm fine." James chuckled.**

"You're on your death bed and you say you're fine," Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes with a small laugh, still breathless with relief.

**"Fine! You call this fine! My God, James! You could have been killed…!" Lily stopped suddenly, realising that Damien was with them. **

Damien waved away everyone's worried glances. He was fine.

**She looked over at him with apologetic eyes. "Damy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out of school like that. I had found out about your Dad and I just reacted without thinking."**

**Damien looked up his mother.**

**"It's okay, mum. I'm glad you brought me. Just don't scream at Dad, he looks as if he's been through hell."**

"Thanks," James said, grinning.

**"Oh, thanks son, I'll remember that!" smiled James trying to look offended. Damien smiled back at him.**

**"So, are you gonna tell us what happened to the both of you?" Damien asked, already guessing the answer.**

**"Can't pup, top secret and all that, sure you understand." Sirius replied in a boring voice that he always used to answer Damien's questions regarding the Order.**

"Am I becoming predictable?" Sirius asked.

"You became predictable the third time you used the Serious-Sirius joke," Remus said.

Sirius grinned at the memory of one of his favorite jokes.

**Damien looked towards his father.**

**"Dad?"**

**James smiled again at his son.**

**"Honestly Damy, it's really boring stuff, nothing interesting."**

Damien scoffed. "Yeah, _really_ boring that a sixteen year old wiped the floor with you!"

James grimaced.

**Damien huffed a little, sitting back with his arms crossed at his chest. The three adults started talking, mostly about the Ministry and how many days James and Sirius could take as sick leave. Damien was starting to get really bored. A few minutes later, Lily asked Damien to go up to the food court on the fifth floor and get some refreshments. Damien gladly got up and left.**

"We're not that boring," James said, wounded.

"You're only a little bit more boring than pumpkin juice," Damien amended.

James rolled his eyes but Sirius looked pleased with this.

**As soon as he had walked out of the room, Lily cast a Silencing charm on the room and rounded on James and Sirius.**

**"Okay, spill. What happened last night?"**

Damien's mouth popped open. "So you guys bore me on _purpose_?" he demanded, sending accusatory looks at each grown up in the room.

All of them looked sheepish and a bit ashamed.

"You're too young to know about any of that," Lily said.

"To know about who hurt my father?" Damien said. "That's not fair!"

"It might not be fair but it's for the best," Lily said. "Go on, Sirius, keep reading."

Her tone had so much order in it that Sirius didn't even hesitate.

**A look of shame crossed over both men's faces.**

**"Well, I guess there's no other way to say it but…um…we kind of underestimated the enemy." replied an embarrassed looking Sirius.**

Damien snorted.

**"What do you mean 'underestimated'? Were there too many Death Eaters? How many were there?" Lily asked trying to imagine five Aurors fighting an army of fifteen or more Death Eaters. That would certainly explain the injuries.**

"My son is as powerful as fifteen death eaters," James said proudly, then grimaced. "My son is working _with_ the Death Eaters."

"Don't think about that," Remus said. "Just know that Harry has a lot coming for him."

**"One." replied James not quite meeting Lily's eyes.**

**"One?" repeated Lily**

**"Yeah one." answered James and Sirius together.**

**"I don't understand. How could one Death Eater fight against five Aurors and put two of them in hospital?" she asked.**

**"Four." said a small voice that surprisingly belonged to Sirius.**

**"Excuse me?" Lily asked, ashamed by the Order's casualties at the hands of **_**one**_** Death Eater.**

"I can't believe you're ashamed of us," James said, stung.

"Well, if it was a Death Eater and there was only _one_…" Lily trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air.

**"Liam and Kingsley are here with me and James." Sirius answered.**

**"Kingsley?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows. "As in Kingsley Shacklebolt? The six foot something Auror who three Death Eaters couldn't get a grip on, **_**that**_** Kingsley?" Lily asked in disbelief.**

**Both men just nodded their heads.**

**"What the hell happened?" Lily asked.**

Damien was laughing at Sirius' and James' now embarrassed expressions.

"My son tossed me around the room like child's play," James said. "Alright, _no one_, shares this information with anyone outside this room."

Remus, Lily, and Damien glanced at each other, amused, but agreed.

**"The damn kid happened!" snapped Sirius, not able to take failure very well.**

**"The kid? What kid?" Lily asked with a frown.**

**"Voldemort's kid." James answered quietly.**

"_My_ kid," James corrected himself.

**Lily stopped, her body stiffening at James' words. Silently, she turned to face her husband.**

**"What?" she asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.**

**"Voldemort has a son." James repeated.**

"Voldemort has _my_ son," James whispered furiously.

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and snuggled closer to him.

**Lily didn't say anything but her surprise and shock was clear to see.**

**"At least that's what the other Death Eater said." Sirius added.**

**Lily looked over at him.**

**"But you said there was only one Death Eater?" she asked, confused.**

**"There was, at the start anyway." Sirius explained. "When we arrived at the warehouse, we saw only one Death Eater, hiding in a corner. Out of nowhere, this boy arrives and makes the Death Eater almost piss his pants." Sirius pulled a face, scrunching up his nose and wearing a disgusted frown. "Bloody coward!" he muttered, referring to the Death Eater. "He was begging and grovelling for his life. He didn't even try to attack the boy."**

"Fortunately," Damien muttered.

**"Boy?" Lily repeated, her green eyes wide with disbelief. "Wait, you all are here, in hospital, because of a boy?"**

**"I know how it sounds," James started, "but it's a very different story. He looked like a boy, sounded like a boy, but Lily, he **_**wasn't**_** a boy."**

**"What do you mean?" Lily asked, feeling a knot of cold fear in her stomach.**

**"He was...phenomenal." James said, not having any other word to describe him. **

"That's a correct word," James smiled. "My boy wouldn't settle for anything less."

"Ahem," Damien said, smirking.

"You passed phenomenal a long time ago," James assured his son.

**He looked to Sirius to see him nodding in agreement, although somewhat grudgingly. James continued. "The way he duelled, he was so **_**fast**_**. He was just a blur at times. He was doing wandless magic and his shield! Merlin, Lily, I've never seen anything like it before. He could bring it up with a mere flick of his wand and it covered him from head to foot!" James shook his head. "There was nothing about his fighting that suggested he was a boy."**

"Praise of a killer," Remus muttered, finally realizing what the chapter title was about.

Luckily, no one heard him.

**"And it wasn't only wizard duelling, he was kicking our ass muggle style." Sirius added. "Really, Lily, that was the weirdest thing. The Dark Lord's son taking muggle style fighting to tackle us."**

"I overpowered him for a moment, though," Sirius said, a bit defensively.

"But he still managed to knock you down," James said smugly.

**"And he wasn't intimidated in the slightest that he was being faced with five fully grown Aurors. He just wiped the floor with us." James said with a slight red twinge in his pale cheeks.**

Damien was smirking at his father admitting this. Never has his father _or_ Sirius ever admit to being beaten – they usually pretended it never happened.

**Lily was listening open mouthed.**

**"Why was the Death Eater afraid of him?" she asked, not understanding that part.**

**"He knew the boy had come to kill him. He knew it the moment he saw him." James answered.**

**"Did he?" Lily asked, "kill him, I mean."**

**"He killed him right in front of me." James answered.**

James, Lily, Sirius, and Damien frowned at the reminder. They had all been so hopelessly happy at the fact that Harry had saved Ginny that they forgot how many people he _killed_. It didn't feel right to be slapped into reality.

**"He was so powerful Lily, there was nothing I could do. He sent me flying in the air **_**wandlessly**_** and the way he dealt with Hunt, it was so cold! He just killed him, without a care in the world, no remorse, nothing!"**

Lily shivered.

**"Why are you surprised?" Sirius asked. "He wouldn't know what remorse is. He's the spawn of evil itself!"**

James and Lily winced at this.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said immediately. "I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was saying."

"It's okay," James said, though it clearly wasn't.

**James didn't say anything but his heart jumped at Sirius' words. His expression must have showed his distress because he felt Lily touch his hand.**

"Father intuition," Sirius said, trying to make them forget his book-self's words.

**"What is it?" Lily asked.**

**"I don't know," James answered honestly. "There's just something about him that makes me...uneasy."**

**"Uneasy? How so?" Lily asked.**

**James glanced up at her and then Sirius, wondering if he should say what was on his mind.**

**"It doesn't make sense." he said at last. "Nothing about the boy makes any sense. "He reacted angrily when I called him a Death Eater. His exact words were, '**_**I'm not a filthy Death Eater!**_**' Does that make sense?" Neither Lily nor Sirius said anything. James continued. "And when he was fighting, he didn't use any Unforgivables, just standard spells. He didn't actually kill anyone except for Hunt. That doesn't make sense either. Voldemort is all about numbers. His attacks leave hundreds dead and injured. Death Eaters kill and torture as many as they can. But this kid, he just dealt with us and got to Hunt. He didn't cause any other casualties."**

"He must have some morals," Lily said hopefully. "He must know something about right and wrong!"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Remus said, his brow furrowed. "Nothing about Harry makes any sense…"

Living with Voldemort had to have had an impact on the young boy – but why was he saving people and not killing Aurors? It didn't make sense! What bond did he have with the Light?

**"He could have!" interjected Sirius with a nod towards James. "You were lucky that…that…knife, blade, star thing he threw at you didn't cut too deep, otherwise..." Sirius couldn't finish. He looked away, pushing away the image of his friend lying in a pool of his own blood.**

James gripped Sirius' shoulder and Sirius sent him a reassuring smile. James was fine, so he was fine.

**"I know that he tried to kill me, but I don't think he really intended to." James told Sirius. "He told me to move out of the way. It was only when I attacked him that he retaliated. I mean I did give him quite a nasty cut…"**

**"Why on earth are you making excuses for him!" exclaimed Lily. "He tried to kill you and you're going on about him as if he was forced to do it!"**

"Because he's my son," James said. "I don't think he's evil."

Lily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. No, their son wasn't evil.

**James closed his mouth and dropped his head. Why was he making excuses? He had seen the rage quite clearly in the boy's eyes. He knew the boy had attacked him with the intent to kill but something inside him just didn't want to believe it. **

"No," James said stubbornly. "He _hadn't_ meant to kill me."

Remus glanced uncertainly at his friend, not wanting to break the news to him but knowing that it would come soon.

**Then there was the fact that the boy had seemed somewhat familiar to him. James didn't know how it was possible but he felt that he knew him from somewhere. His voice had sent chills of recognition down his body. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy's voice has reminded him of Damien.**

"Oh," Lily blinked. "I thought it reminded you of _your_ voice."

"Apparently not," James said, grinning at his son.

"Well, that's fine," Lily beamed at her Damy and ruffled his hair, which he instantly flattened. "Your voice is adorable."

Damien grimaced, flushing as he heard Sirius' snickers.

**"I guess I just don't want to believe that a child can be so evil." he told them.**

**Lily comforted her husband and Sirius looked down at the ground deep in thought. He understood what James meant. It was not only disturbing but a little heart breaking to see such a young boy in battle and taking other's lives so mercilessly.**

"Godfather's intuition," Sirius said smugly.

**At this point, Damien reappeared in the room holding lots of refreshments in his arms. He took in the sight of his mother, her arms wrapped up around his father, who looked defeated and tired. His uncle Sirius also looked upset.**

**"Is everything okay?" he asked as he dumped the goodies on his father's bed.**

"Right, and there I go looking like a clueless idiot," Damien grimaced.

**"Well, it is now that you've got chocolate frogs and sherbet pops!" said his father while taking one each of his favourite candy and looking at Damien with big eyes and a smile to match.**

**Damien sighed as the adults all grabbed one each of their favourite sweets. He picked up a chocolate frog of his own and ripped open the wrapper. The frog jumped out and landed on his dad's bed. Damien watched as James acted like a five year old, scooping up the frog in one hand and throwing his other fist in the air, whooping and acting like he had accomplished an impossible feat.**

"I'm not five," James said defensively, causing his son to pat him reassuringly on the back and say, "of course you're not, Dad."

**Honestly, he didn't think his father would ever grow up.**

"I'm done," Sirius said, closing the book. "Alright, pup, time for you to go to bed."

"What?" Damien protested. "No! Just one more chapter!"

"I don't think so," Lily shook her head. Go to bed. Now."

Damien looked at his father who shrugged at him and sighed in defeat. The moment he left up to his bedroom, Sirius and Remus bid their friends good bye and James and Lily went up to their own bed to catch up on some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

Remus glanced cautiously around the table; everyone was in a good mood, considering him, James, and Sirius had a good day at work – and Damien must have had a nice time at the Weasleys. Even Lily, who was by herself all day, must have had a good time, because she had a little smile on her face as she sat down.

But Remus knew that this book wouldn't bring smiles to everyone's faces. It seemed that the future brought nothing but tragedy, and every single time they found something new about Harry – it wasn't anything James would brag about to his Auror friends; like how he bragged about Damien's Quidditch skills.

"Well, go on, Moony," James grinned. "Did you forget how to read?"

Lily smiled and nudged him in the ribs. "Shush," she told him, then turned to Remus, her emerald green eyes showing nothing but eagerness to hear something about her long lost son.

Remus hesitated for a moment, before opening the book where Sirius had doggy eared it. Remus sighed when he seen the doggy ears – he had long since given up scolding him _not_ to ruin the pages of the books, and it seemed like the habit still never changed. Remus felt, strangely, saddened by this – if a simple habit of Sirius' couldn't disappear after all these years, how on earth could Harry change his whole perspective on things?

"**Chapter Seven" **he read, ** "A Father and His Son"**

"More about you and Damien?" Lily quirked an eyebrow, a tad bit disappointed. She had hoped that she would hear about Harry a bit more. She wanted to know everything about him – even the little simple things like what his favorite color or his favorite type of food – but it seemed that she had to wait a little more.

"It doesn't have to be about Damien," Remus said. "It could be about Ha – er, someone else and their father. There are a lot of fathers and sons out there."

Remus was going to say Harry and Voldemort, but he didn't want to be the one to wipe the smiles off everyone's faces; though he knew, just by him reading the book, that he would be.

**Harry walked silently through the grounds, heading back indoors. **

"A father and his son," Damien frowned, finally catching on to the title. Slowly, the realization dawned on everyone else on what the title meant, as well. "Harry and You-Know-Who. That's it, isn't it, Moony?"

Remus sighed through his nose. "I would guess so."

Automatically, as Remus had feared, the happiness that had warmed the room turned stone cold, and no one had any sigh of a smile on their face anymore.

Lily put her hand on James' forearm, but he barely acknowledged her, feeling very hot under all the eyes upon him – but James' eyes were only for the book.

"Go on, Remus," James said. "Keep reading."

And Remus did as he was told.

**He had spent five hours training in his personal grounds and by now, he was completely exhausted. He tiredly made his way back to Riddle manor. He glanced at the skies, dusk had already fallen, so the Death Eater meeting was probably over. Just as a precaution, Harry kept a hold on his silver mask, in case he needed it.**

"That must be awful," Sirius said, frowning sympathetically.

"What?" Remus said, a bit more sharply than he meant to. Only Sirius would be able to find _more_ bad news in a particularly horrible situation.

Sirius raised his hands in defense, startled at how harsh his friend had responded. Everyone else either didn't notice, or didn't pay no mind to it, so Sirius went on, "I was just going to say how sad it must be to hide behind a mask your whole life. It must get lonely… having no friends."

Remus cut off the glare he was going to direct at Sirius because he knew that would only cause Sirius to get even more defensive – meaning he would start an argument and bring the tension in the room up a notch.

Meanwhile, Damien was feeling slightly guilty. He had many friends – his best friend being Ron Weasley – but as he was having fun and going to Quidditch games, his brother was probably in his room all by himself. No one to talk to. No one that even knew he existed. He promised to never take advantage of his friends again – and when he met his brother, he would introduce him to every friend he ever had, so Harry would never be lonely again.

**Harry stifled a yawn, he was beyond tired. He never usually spent so many hours training but lately it was all he wanted to do. He knew it was the pent up frustration inside him that wanted out and this was his only outlet. Well, this and going on assignments.**

Lily looked stricken. "He gets rid of frustration by going on – on _assignments_?" she demanded, feeling anger rising at her son she hadn't even seen for such a long, long time. "Does he not realize that that is a very _bad_ thing?"

"Voldemort brain washed him," James said bitterly. "What did you expect – him to have morals?"

Lily glared at James. "Yes, I did. Is that such a bad thing?"

James didn't answer. Truth be told, he had thought that too – and that only made him even more angry at Voldemort for crushing his hopes.

**Harry continued walking through the woodland area that separated his training grounds from the main manor. He had a short distance left to go when he heard it, a slight rustling of leaves, faint footsteps coming behind him. **

Damien tensed a bit. "You don't think it's a Death Eater, do you?"

There was a shifty silence as that idea was spread around everyone else.

"Let's see," Remus said quietly, before reading.

**Harry didn't stop walking but was instantly on alert. His wand was safely tucked in the upholster on his arm. He continued walking, making no indication of the fact that he knew he was being followed. The footsteps behind him got louder.**

"Whoever it is doesn't think he's much of a threat," Sirius said, his Auror training kicking in. "So he has the element of surprise, at least. And we all know that he is a heck of a fighter, so one set of footsteps means only one person – so we really have nothing to worry about."

"The fact that someone even _wants_ to attack my son is enough to get me worried," Lily said furiously.

"I know," Sirius said hurriedly. "I'm just telling you that you don't need to worry about Harry getting hurt."

This seemed to fuel up Lily's anger rather than diminish it, because her green eyes flashed dangerously and she snapped, "he's living with _Voldemort_, Sirius."

Sirius looked a bit guilty, but he didn't respond. Merlin knew how many times it got him into trouble.

**It all happened in an instant.**

**In one swift move, Harry threw on his mask before reaching for his wand. He turned around on the spot and blindly grabbed the person that was sneaking up on him. His hand was wrapped around the person's neck before he even saw who it was. Harry slammed the body into the nearest tree before aiming his wand at their throat.**

Lily, despite what she had said to Sirius, felt relieved. Then, with the relief, she felt guilt for yelling at Sirius in the first place; he was, in his own way, only trying to reassure her – and she had yelled at him. Lily glanced at Sirius, who was listening to the book silently like everyone else and didn't seem to be even thinking about her earlier comments. That's one of the things she had loved about Sirius when her and James had first started dating and she was forced to warm up to him: he was very understanding.

**"Ow! Paranoid much, Harry?"**

**Harry was surprised to see the blond boy in his grip, groaning at the pain of being slammed against a tree. He smirked behind his mask and released him before reaching over to remove his mask. He didn't need it.**

"Blond _boy_?" Lily said, shocked. "You think it's a boy Harry's age? A friend?"

"He was bound to get lonely," Sirius said. "Maybe he found a Death Eater's kid to talk to.

Remus shook his head. "Voldemort would never allow it," he said. "That would mean he'd have to trust the Death Eater's kid to keep Harry a secret. Voldemort doesn't normally trust people, does he?"

"So maybe an Inner Circle Death Eater?" Sirius suggested. "Bella knows – so why can't someone else know, too?"

Remus hesitated, but then admitted that it made sense.

"I wonder if I know him," Damien mused. If he did, he would feel a bit warmer towards him, giving his brother company in such a cold place. But then that meant that the boy didn't tell him about someone who looked so much like James – and that would be unforgivable. Damien shook his head to clear out those very confusing thoughts.

**"Draco, why were you sneaking up on me?" Harry asked his friend.**

Damien grimaced. Feeling warm towards _Malfoy_ wasn't something that he found at all easy. In fact, he would very well say that it was near impossible.

"Draco?" Sirius said confusedly, before his face broke into a grin that surprised everyone. "Didn't I tell the Ministry? Didn't I _tell_ the Ministry that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater?"

Sirius then got up from his seat and left the room, causing everyone to glance curiously at each other.

"Sirius," Remus called. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Sirius came back, a short bit of parchment in one hand, and a bottle of ink and a quill in the other. "Writing down every Death Eater that is discovered in this book," he said, seating himself down and writing 'LUCIUS MALFOY' in capital letters at the top. He then wrote down the other named Death Eaters in the book.

"Good idea," James said approvingly.

Sirius grinned up at him and leaned back in his chair, very proud of himself.

**Draco Malfoy was rubbing the back of his head and shot Harry an angry look.**

**"I wasn't **_**sneaking**_** anywhere! I was just being stealthy, that's all." He answered.**

**Harry smirked in response.**

**"Afraid father would catch you?" Harry asked.**

**It was no secret the Lord Voldemort didn't have much patience when it came to Draco Malfoy. **

"Yeah, no secret but to everyone in the Ministry," Sirius said indignantly. "I told them his father was a Death Eater since the start and they still don't believe me. If that's not a secret then I don't know what is."

"I think he means a secret between him, Draco, Voldemort, Lucius, Bella, and whoever else knows about Harry," Damien said.

**He blamed the boy for distracting Harry from his training and his lessons.**

"Don't forget about the infamous Malfoy arrogance," James said, annoyed. "And the racism. And being a Slytherin."

**Draco cast a wary glance around him.**

**"See, this is why you should come over to my house." he said in a quiet whisper.**

**Harry sniggered in response. They started walking towards the manor together. Draco was a lot more relaxed now. If he was with Harry, then he was safe. Even facing Lord Voldemort was possible if Harry was by his side. If he was alone, then there was the chance that he wouldn't make it back home.**

James felt an urge to vomit, but also a strange urge to laugh at this. He shut both feelings down, feeling very uncomfortable doing either.

**As they approached the impressive castle that was Riddle manor, Harry took out his silver mask and put it on, hiding his face. Draco watched the familiar action but didn't say anything. The two boys approached the doors and Harry gestured to the two Death Eaters stationed at the entrance. The men quickly dropped to their knees, foreheads pressed against the ground as they greeted their Dark Prince.**

**Harry barely gave them a glance while Draco openly smirked and purposefully slowed down so the two men would be forced to stay in their current uncomfortable and degrading positions.**

Lily raised an eyebrow.

**"Draco!" Harry growled at him, prompting him to hurry up.**

**As soon as the doors closed, Harry strode to one side of the foyer, heading towards a large portrait of a serpent. A hissed incantation and the portrait swung open to give access to the part of the castle that was designated as his.**

**Harry had always known his self importance but had never quite given up the urge of exploring. An incident, however, when he was seven years old had taught Harry the hard way to keep himself a secret.**

James grimaced at another mystery he would have to most likely wait a long, long time to discover. He wished his son wasn't such a mystery, he wished he was able to read him as easily as he read Damien – but, apparently, Harry had a way to keep people on their toes.

**So his father had an entire wing of the castle dedicated to Harry. As a child, Harry had spent many hours exploring his surroundings and had endless adventures here with Draco at his side.**

**Once they had climbed through the passageway and the portrait had swung shut behind them, Harry took off his mask.**

**"So, when did you get back?" Harry asked as they walked along the corridor, heading for Harry's room.**

**"The summer break started weeks ago but father thought it was best to stay away for a while. He said you were busy, so I had to sit around and get bored senseless for a few weeks." Draco replied.**

"And don't forget his self-centered character," James said bitterly, continuing his previous list. "No, I don't think anyone could quite forget that one."

"James," Lily hissed. "Does it really matter? I would even be happy if the Giant Squid were Harry's companion. You should feel the same."

"If he were with me," James said quietly. "His friends would actually deserve to be in his presence."

**"I had assignments." Harry answered simply.**

**Draco looked over at him.**

**"I wish I could go on an assignment with you." sighed Draco.**

Damien wrinkled his nose. Malfoy's redemption – however small – vanished fully at what he just said. How could _anyone_ want to see your friend kill someone else? To stop someone's life? It was so sick, so _disgusting_.

"A Malfoy in battle?" Sirius snorted. "I'd like to see _that_. They are usually the ones cowering in the corner while everyone else does all the work, and _then_ they would take the credit!"

No one disagreed with him.

**Harry snorted and gave Draco a funny look.**

**"You? In battle? I would like to see that!" He said,**

Sirius flushed a bit.

**while loving the look of incredulity that appeared on his friend's face.**

**"Why not? I'm a good dueller!" Draco replied in a dignified voice.**

**"You would probably keep on asking the opponent if your hair had fallen out of place." laughed Harry.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"He sounds like you, James," Lily said fondly.

James looked pleased with this. Despite his son growing up in a place like that, he was still, undeniably, a Potter – and not even Voldemort could change that.

**Draco threw Harry a disgruntled look.**

**"It's no crime to look good, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that! When was the last time you tried brushing that mop you call hair?" Draco asked.**

James ran his hand through his hair while Damien, who _hadn't_ inherited the 'Potter hair', grinned.

**Harry just shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.**

**"Not everyone is as high maintenance as you, Draco."**

**Draco spluttered and muttered something incoherent, to which Harry only chuckled.**

**They arrived at a set of heavy mahogany doors which Harry opened with a flick of his wrist. The huge chamber that served as Harry's bedroom had everything he could ever need. His bed was big enough for four people to sleep in and an impressive eight door wardrobe stood proudly along one wall. Expensive furniture was arranged around the room and a tall bookshelf held a selection of books, most of which were not available in any other part of Britain.**

Damien let out a low whistle. "He sounds a bit spoiled."

Remus snorted at the irony of Damien, a kid whose parents spoiled him senseless, saying those very words.

"I wonder what books they are," Lily said. "If they aren't available. You don't… you don't think they're _illegal_, do you?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sirius said grimly.

**Draco strode over to the sofa and threw himself onto it, putting his feet up comfortably. Harry didn't seem to mind as he threw his silver mask and cloak over one of his chairs. He walked over to his huge wardrobe and flicked it open wandlessly. He took out a pair of casual dark blue robes to replace his dark green ones.**

**"Father was talking about you yesterday." Draco said, stretched out on Harry's sofa. "He couldn't stop praising you for your Lacetate curse."**

"He _proud_," James said, completely exasperated now. "Can anything else get anymore backwards in this?"

Lily took his hand in comfort.

**"**_**Lacerate**_** curse." Harry corrected.**

**Draco threw him a half heartened glare.**

**"Whatever!" he said. "He was talking to mother about it. I swear, he didn't even notice I was there!"**

**"Maybe you should have cast it on him. He would've noticed you then." Harry replied with a smirk.**

Everyone laughed, but then when they saw Lily cover her own mouth in shock did they realize just how dark Harry's sense of humor was – and how fast he was making _their _humor dark, as well.

James cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Er – Moony?"

"Right," Remus shifted and then began to read.

**"Yeah right!" Draco scoffed, but a small smile came to his lips regardless.**

**Harry closed the door to his wardrobe and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stood still for a moment just looking at his reflection. He never gave his appearance a lot of thought, so it was just as well he had a natural ease of looking good. Lately though, he was looking tired. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he took a closer look at his face. The light caught his unusual scar and illuminated it against his forehead. Harry traced the scar slowly with his fingers. It was the only part of his appearance that he liked. His messy black hair, sparkling green eyes and the rest of his features were of those he despised with all his might. **

Both Lily and James looked insulted and sad at this.

"Lily's eyes are beautiful," James muttered, and Lily leaned her head on his shoulder.

**Again, he wished his father had allowed him to change his appearance but no matter how much he begged him, Voldemort insisted Harry wore his true face.**

"Except when he's hiding behind that mask," Sirius glared. "Which is all the time."

Remus sent Sirius a reproachful glare.

**Sighing, Harry moved away from the mirror, rubbing at his eyes. He walked into the en suite so he could freshen up after his training and change his clothes. Draco had busied himself in one of Harry's dark arts books, ignoring him for the time being.**

**Harry had a quick shower before getting dressed in his casual robes. Tall and lithe as Harry was, his extensive physical training had left his arms and chest toned and muscled. He had worked hard to get his body that way; endless hours of practise and training had resulted in a very well formed body and mind, that Harry couldn't help but be a little proud of.**

"Well at least he cares about his health," Lily sighed, closing her eyes as she imagined her son, so tall and handsome – someone she could brag about to her coworkers at Hogwarts. She imagined him very smart as well, considering he had so many rows of books; and she imagined him charming and funny and sarcastic, all the things she had loved about James when she gave him a chance. Despite what the entire book was telling her, Lily couldn't help but think of her son as perfect.

**He walked out of the en suite, noticing how engrossed Draco was in the book. He walked over to him, slipping the book from the blond boy's fingers.**

**"Hey?" Draco objected.**

**"Are you here to read?" Harry asked, banishing the book to his bookshelf with a twitch of his fingers.**

**Draco sighed.**

**"It was a good book." he said, sitting up.**

**"Naturally, it's mine." Harry grinned.**

Lily smiled a bit. Yes, she could imagine her perfect Harry saying this. It was so childish – so normal, and she loved him for it.

**"You didn't write it, you twit!" Draco ridiculed.**

**"No, but I did choose to read it. It was obviously going to be good." Harry replied.**

**Draco pulled out the chess set, one they had since they were kids, from the drawer and set it on the table between him and Harry.**

**"I think we need a new chess set." he said, turning his nose up at the tattered and worn looking set.**

"The old ones are the best," Damien said. "The chess pieces trust you more, and there is much less arguing involved between you and them."

**Harry shook his head.**

**"I like this one." he replied. "We've had it for years."**

**"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed. "The thing is falling to pieces."**

**Harry shrugged.**

**"It's fine. It works, that's all that matters."**

**Draco looked up at Harry and smirked.**

**"You obviously know you can never beat me, so you don't want to get a new set."**

"Just like you, Damy," Lily smiled. "You can never beat anyone."

Damien looked insulted but Remus kept on reading.

**Harry smirked back at him.**

**"How do you know I'm not simply letting you win?"**

**Draco snorted.**

**"Yeah, right! Letting me win! Since we were **_**six**_**?" he exclaimed.**

**"Technically, we didn't know how to play then." Harry pointed out.**

**"And I still beat your ass!" Draco replied, smugly.**

**A flash of light and Draco was propelled forward so he landed on the table face first. **

**Groaning, Draco lifted himself to look into Harry's amused expression. He realised it wasn't Harry who had pushed him, since the attack came from behind him. Twisting around quickly and fearfully, Draco saw his father standing at the door.**

**"When will you learn to hold your tongue, Draco!" Lucius admonished as he strode towards his son. "Your disrespectful tongue will be the end of you!"**

"Somehow, I don't think he means that figuratively," Damien said.

Lily sent him a sharp look. "Don't say that, Damien."

"Sorry," Damien said hurriedly.

**Draco stood up, head bowed, a pinkish tinge in his pale cheeks. He hated being told off in front of Harry.**

"What kid _doesn't_ like being told off in front of their friend?" Damien said.

"I'll keep that in mind for your new punishments," Lily said.

Damien grimaced.

**"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean anything by it." he apologised.**

**"You are lucky it was I and not the Dark Lord that walked in to hear you speaking in such a manner!" Lucius continued.**

Remus grimaced at what could have happened if it _was_ Voldemort who heard that. He obviously had some connection with Harry – maybe not love or fondness, but more like possession, like he didn't want anyone hurting what was his.

**The look of fear engulfed Draco's expression and he involuntarily shivered. He would be dead if that was the case.**

**Harry wasn't surprised to see Lucius at his door. There were only two Death Eaters that could enter his wing without giving the password and one of them was Lucius Malfoy.**

"Lucius and Bella," Sirius said. "I'm guessing the only two Death Eaters who _know_."

**"Lucius," Harry spoke. "How Draco and I speak to each other is our business." he said. "Don't make it a big deal."**

**Lucius didn't say anything but turned to glare at his son.**

**"Wait for me, outside. I will accompany you home."**

**"But, I just got here." Draco started.**

**"And now you will return home." Lucius returned.**

**Draco didn't put up an argument. With a look at Harry, the boy turned to the door.**

**"Yes, father."**

**Draco walked out of Harry's room, making his way to the main foyer of Riddle Manor, to wait for his father.**

**Lucius turned back to look at Harry as soon as Draco left.**

**"You shouldn't encourage him." he said. "He needs to learn to respect you, to fear you."**

"They're friends," James said defensively, despite his earlier words of disgust at the mere thought. "A friend isn't supposed to _fear_ another friend."

"Malfoys," Sirius wrinkled his nose. "They are all twisted."

**Harry smirked and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"I don't want him to fear me. I have the Death Eaters for that."**

James smiled despite himself.

"He's practically taunting Lucius Malfoy," Sirius laughed.

**Lucius' lip twitched but he refrained from smiling at the topic of their usual playful banter.**

**"Regardless, he won't learn to respect you if you allow him to speak to you in such a disgusting manner!"**

**"Lucius, calm down." Harry said as he stood up. "Like I said, how we talk to each other is our business. You don't have to get involved." Harry picked up the chess set and returned it to it's usual place. He would have to wait to lose to Draco another day. "I take it the meeting went well?" he asked.**

**Lucius looked over at Harry, first with surprise then his grey eyes travelled up to Harry's scar and he smiled in realisation. Of course, the pain in Harry's scar would let him know if the Dark Lord was angry or pleased.**

**"Yes, it went well." Lucius replied. "The Death Eaters succeeded in every mission set to them."**

**"Hmm, well, miracles do happen every now and again." Harry smirked.**

"That's something you would have said," James said to his wife, who smiled slightly. She was silently pleased that Harry inherited more from her than just her eyes.

"Actually, I think you _did_ say that once," Sirius said, a grin on his face. "Remember that one time the herbology professor called on James and he said the right answer? Everyone was so surprised."

"Oy!" James said, grinning. His son saying the exact same thing as his wife made him glow like a pregnant woman, and he felt as though nothing could completely perish his good mood. "I said right answers all the time."

"Not in herbology," Remus smiled. "That had always been your worst subject."

"Everyone has their worst subjects," James said, still grinning. "Herbology has always been mine…"

Remus' smile widened and he began reading.

**Lucius couldn't help but smile at Harry's cheek. He had known Harry since he was brought to Lord Voldemort and over the years, he developed a growing compassion for the raven haired teen. It was him that had fondly named Harry 'Dark Prince' due to the child's finicky behaviour.**

James' smile twitched a bit, as though he wanted so badly to frown, but then he remembered Harry's cheek, and his smile stayed intact. No matter how close Harry and Lucius got, his son was still _his_.

After looking at James cautiously, Remus continued to read.

**"Their success is nothing compared to your progress." Lucius said, beaming with pride. "It is unheard of to be able to learn the Lacerate curse in just **_**one**_** session."**

**"Most of the things I do are unheard of." Harry replied.**

"His Prongs is peaking," Sirius grinned.

"Gross," Damien said, wrinkling his nose. "Don't _say_ that."

"It does sound weird, Sirius," Remus told him.

Sirius just shrugged.

**"I would like to be there when you perform this curse." Lucius said carefully.**

**Harry sighed before looking over at him. He had gone over this many times with him.**

**"I told you. I like working alone." Harry said.**

**"I know, and I respect your decision. It's just, I would like to see you in a duel. It would be a sight to remember." Lucius said.**

**Harry raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Well, you can't. Deal with it." Harry replied, cutting the conversation short.**

Lily frowned a bit. "That's rude, Harry," she admonished.

"He was just saying what he wanted," Sirius said. "Malfoy was pesturing him."

"I hope your not trying to teach Damy how to be rude," Lily said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Sirius raised his hands. "Of course not… I would never tell pup to be rude to anyone… but Malfoy."

James laughed.

**Lucius didn't say any more on the matter. He knew better than to argue with Harry. The door to Harry's room opened again and Lucius turned around, brow knitted with irritation, his lips curling, ready to tell Draco to stay in the main foyer, but his expression changed when he saw it wasn't Draco coming back to them. Lord Voldemort stood at the threshold, his eyes fixed on Lucius.**

There was a chill in the air at the mention of Voldemort, and everyone sent each other weary glances. Voldemort was in Harry's room, and they wondered if Voldemort had ever did anything to… _harm_ Harry. Like a curse.

**Without a word, the aristocrat Malfoy fell to his knees and bowed to his Lord.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. For someone to stoop so low was so sickening to him, he couldn't comprehend why anyone would fancy the idea of becoming a Death Eater. For power, most likely, but only limited power because no one – _no one_ – had more power than Lord Voldemort.

**Harry looked on with a little distaste. He had never been comfortable with other people kneeling before others. He remembered how Bella and Lucius used to kneel before him, when he was just a kid. It took him a long time to make them stop.**

"Bellatrix Lestrange kneeling down to someone who _isn't_ Voldemort?" James said, eyebrows raised. "Never thought I'd see the day."

**"Leave us." Voldemort said taking a step into the room.**

**At once, Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet and left, without a backward glance.**

**Once the door shut behind him, Voldemort looked over at Harry, his red eyes softening just a shade at the sight of his son.**

James took one long, calming breath that pained him. He didn't understand why Voldemort _seemed_ to care about Harry, and a part of him was scared that maybe Voldemort _did_ care, but hearing about it was like a physical pain, because he knew that if everything went right… if everything went right then it would be James walking into his son's room, James' expression softening at the sight of him, and it would be James who bragged about his eldest son.

**"I see Lucius' brat is back." Voldemort said, stepping closer to Harry. "I saw him waiting in the foyer. I assume you told him to stay in his **_**own**_** home. I don't want to see him around you too much."**

**"Afraid he'll have a bad influence on me?" Harry asked with a smirk.**

**Voldemort didn't look amused.**

"The only humor he has is a dark, twisted one," James said, his teeth clenched. "Did Harry really _expect_ him to laugh?"

Damien was glad that he wasn't reading the book at that moment, because he as sure he wouldn't be able to with James' frightening glare directed at it. Damien silently wondered how Remus always managed to look so calm.

**"I don't want you to be distracted."**

**Harry sighed.**

**"Why do you have a problem with Draco?" he asked.**

**"I don't have a **_**problem**_** with him. I don't like the disrespectful way he talks to you."**

"That's what friends do," Damien said furiously. "They _mock_ each other. It doesn't mean they disrespect each other!"

"He wouldn't know," Sirius said. "I'm guessing he never had a _real_ friend before."

Damien shook his head in disgust.

**Lord Voldemort had overheard many conversations to know the way Draco Malfoy had talked to Harry. How he teased and sometimes even ridiculed him. It took everything Voldemort had, and Harry's intervention, to ensure that Draco Malfoy still had all limbs intact.**

"I can't believe Harry managed to keep Lucius Malfoy's son alive," Sirius said, eyebrows furrowed again at the obvious soft spot Voldemort had for the young Potter. "It's so strange."

"Harry must have a good voice of reason," Remus said, noticing the disturbed looks on Lily's and James' faces. "Even Voldemort has to be swayed every once in a while."

"Yeah…" James said. "That's it…"

**"Well, that's between me and Draco." Harry said, repeating what he had told Lucius only moments ago. Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked about the meeting. "Lucius said the meeting went well?"**

**Voldemort walked over to Harry's window, taking in the sight of the large deserted landscape, stretched as far as the eye can see.**

**"It was satisfactory." he replied. "What did you do during the meeting?" he asked, still staring out of the window.**

**"Training." Harry answered.**

**Voldemort turned around to look at Harry closely.**

**"You've been training a lot more these days." He commented.**

"Didn't he just say that Harry gets distracted?" Damien grimaced.

"I'm guessing it's just a dry excuse to get rid of Draco Malfoy," Sirius said.

**Harry shrugged his shoulders.**

**"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."**

**Voldemort didn't speak at first, but his gaze stayed on Harry, noticing the small details that others like Bella and Lucius missed. He saw the tiredness in Harry; his slightly unhealthy pallor and just the beginnings of dark shadows under his eyes.**

"Those are things only parents notice about their kids," Lily said softly.

James jerked so violently that Lily only just managed to stay in her seat, considering she had been leaning on his shoulder only a moment ago. James snatched his hands away from hers unconsciously as he looked at his wife.

"Did you just say that Voldemort is _our_ son's father?" James said incredulously, too shocked to be angry.

Lily pursed her lips. "No, I didn't say that. I'm saying that that was a very fatherly observation he just had about our son. I'm beginning to get suspicious…"

"Suspicious about _what_, exactly?" James demanded, the shock wearing off into raw angry. "That they have a healthy father-son relationship? That Harry is just fine staying over at that – at that _monsters_ house?"

"James, I said nothing of the sort!" Lily said defiantly.

"It sounded like you were implying it," James snapped.

"Or maybe you're just feeling a bit jealous," Lily said back.

"Lily," Remus said warningly, but neither James nor Lily noticed.

"Jealous?" James stared at Lily like he never seen her before, and at the look on his face Lily felt more than a little guilty. "Jealous of what?"

"James," Lily's tone became softer as she seen a flicker of betrayal in her husband's eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know why you're upset, _I'm_ upset too, but there is a very likely chance that Voldemort may actually _care_ for Harry, and vice versa. Maybe not as close as a real father and son, but very similar."

"So?" James said, each of her words like a stab in his heart.

"And maybe Harry will feel not only like he is betraying someone he respects or is loyal to if he ever comes with us," Lily looked at James imploringly. "Maybe he will feel like he's betraying someone he may actually love."

James wanted to be angry at Lily for saying something he had been dreading for a while now, but then he realized – and not for the first time – that he could never stay mad at Lily, and that he could never be mad at her for speaking her mind. He slumped in defeat, his eyes stinging with tears. He felt Lily put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see her emerald green eyes rimmed red, obviously she was holding in tears at well.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "I didn't want this to happen either."

"You shouldn't be sorry," James said softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "We'll find Harry. And all of this would be nothing more than a memory."

But even as he said it he knew it would not be true. The mark Voldemort had put on his family would always burn in their past, present and future. There would never be an escape.

**"I would normally discourage you from working too hard," Voldemort said, stepping away from the window and facing Harry properly now. "But it would seem you need the additional training." His eyes locked with Harry's and he saw the flinch his words caused. **

"Wh – what did he do?" Damien said hesitantly, glancing at his parents. He wasn't sure if they would be able to take the usual comments, but they seemed fine with hearing their son's voice, so he went on, "I mean, did he fail on a – er – _assignment_?"

Lily flinched at the words and Damien felt instantly guilty.

"Er – I don't know, pup," Sirius said hastily. "Why don't you let Moony read and be can find out?"

**"After all, it's most unusual that your aim missed its target. I assume you intended to leave James Potter alive?"**

James' grip on Lily tightened. Not because he was angry, but because he needed her comfort right now.

**The name brought a faint tremble in Harry that only Voldemort could detect.**

**"Why would you assume that?" Harry asked, his voice quiet but furious.**

**"It's understandable that you couldn't kill him." Voldemort started, taking a step closer. "He is your father, after all."**

James choked, completely unaware of Lily's silent gasp.

"So it's true," Damien said. "Voldemort _did_ lie to him. Not about who his parents were but he must have said something – maybe he said that you two gave him up when he was a baby."

"It doesn't matter _what_ he said," Sirius said, fists clenched. "He said something that made Harry hate us – this is going to make everything all the more difficult."

"Ssh," Remus implored, and Damien and Sirius instantly silenced at the looks on the elder Potters' faces.

**Harry's eyes widened initially before anger filled them.**

**"Take that back!" Harry hissed.**

**Voldemort smiled in return.**

**"Harry..."**

**"Take it back!" Harry repeated. "I'm not **_**his**_** son! I'm your son, and your son alone! I'm not a Potter, I never was."**

Now even Damien was looking hurt.

"He doesn't know the truth, mate," Sirius said to James.

James shook his head, his eyes shut tight.

**Voldemort knew Harry wouldn't have any compassion for Potter. He only said what he knew would get a reaction from Harry. And the reaction he got was deeply satisfying.**

"Oh, yes, nothing more satisfying then ripping a family apart," James snarled, his lips curling.

Sirius put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's a sick man – if you can even call him a man."

"No, you can't," Lily sniffed.

**Voldemort walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.**

**"I know that. You are always going to be my son. No one can change that." He said carefully.**

"Except his _real_ family!" Damien objected.

Lily ran her hands through his hair.

**Harry calmed down at the simple words.**

**"I never meant for him to survive." Harry started,**

No one would ever know how much that sentence broke James on the inside. But he would never tell them anyway.

**feeling the need to explain to his father. "I wasn't concentrating. I wasn't expecting to see him and I admit, I was caught off guard."**

**"You should have anticipated seeing him again. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Voldemort replied.**

Lily frowned. "How does he think that?"

"James is an Auror," Remus said quietly. "And Harry is, well, the _Dark Prince_."

James' lips pressed together.

**Harry nodded.**

**"I know."**

**Voldemort clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.**

**"Never mind, son. The next time you see Potter, that day will be his last."**

"Not in this life time," James said furiously.

**Again Harry nodded, this time a spark of emotion filled his eyes.**

**"It will." he agreed.**

**Voldemort smiled, his eyes glistening with silent victory.**

**"I wanted to give you something, to help you focus when you're on assignments."**

**Harry tilted his head to the side, wordlessly questioning him.**

**Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. He held it in his hand for a moment, just staring at it before his gaze lifted to find Harry. He held the box out to him.**

**Harry took the offered box and opened it. Inside the small box was a silver pendant; in the shape of a serpent that had two heads on either side of its intertwined body. The eyes of the serpent were a shimmering green that held a certain hypnotic beauty to them.**

"Ew," Damien bristled. "That sounds like the most horrid thing I've ever heard of."

"It's Slytherin," Sirius said. "All of those things are horrid."

"I wonder what it is." Remus said. "It has to be something more than a charm. You never really see Voldemort giving things out for sentimental value."

"You don't think it has a curse on it, do you?" Sirius said apprehensively.

"No," James said, "Voldemort would never do something like that to Harry."

Everyone sent him a cautious look, but he was too focused in trying to keep vile from rising up his throat to notice.

**Harry looked up at his father with a questioning look.**

**"This once belonged to our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. **

"That's Salazar Slytherin's locket?" Damien yelped, in disgust and grudging admiration. It was sort of wicked to have something that old in your possession – especially if it belonged to one of the most famous wizards in history.

"Gross," Sirius wrinkled his nose.

**I want you to have it." Voldemort explained. "But this pendant is more than a simple heirloom. It has a piece of my soul in it. It's one of my Horcruxes."**

Everyone jerked at that.

"A piece of his soul?" James narrowed his eyes dangerously. "_One_ of them… so that's how he managed to stay alive this long – he isn't _really_ human at all!"

"This is bad, James," Sirius said seriously. "we don't know how much Horcruxes he have, and we don't know where or what they are."

"Maybe the book will give us answers," Damien said.

"This book is about Harry's life," Remus said. "We can't be sure that he would cross paths with any of the Horcruxes."

There was a silence, then James turned to Sirius, "write down Salazar Slytherin's locket and say that Voldemort has it. If Harry says there are anymore Horcruxes then write it down."

"Good idea, mate," Sirius said, writing down: _HORCRUXES: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN – VOLDEMORT HAS IT_

**Harry's expression changed and he was now eyeing the pendant with a child like, awed expression. His grip changed instantly and he held the box with careful precaution.**

**"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.**

**"You are my son, my right hand." Voldemort replied. "I think it's fitting for you to have my Horcrux with you, to help you focus when you're on assignments, to always remember who you are and what you mean to me."**

James let out a pained sigh. It would never get easy.

**Harry reached into the box and took out the beautiful pendant. He slipped the chain over his head and let the pendant, his father's Horcrux, rest on his chest, next to his heart.**

**Without taking his eyes away from his father, Harry spoke.**

**"I can never forget who I am." he replied. ""I'll always be your son. I don't have to be reminded." he looked down at the pendant before smiling back up at Voldemort. "But, thank you, father. I'll keep it safe, I promise." Suddenly something dawned on him and a look of panic crossed his face. "My assignments! What if something happens one of my assignments and it gets damaged? What if…"**

"I'm sure he thought of that already," Sirius said grimly. "He can't trust anyone completely, can he? Even someone he calls his son."

"So there are protection spells on it," Remus frowned. "It's going to be difficult to get it, then."

Everyone sighed in frustration.

**"Don't worry, the pendant has many charms placed on it including a non breakable one. Only you or I would be able to take it off once you are wearing it. No matter what happens, it can't be taken from you." Voldemort reassured him.**

**Harry's worried expression disappeared and he smiled in relief. He tucked the pendant underneath his robes.**

**"Don't tell Bella you gave me this. I don't think she'll ever recover." Harry said with a playful smirk.**

"Playful?" Remus said apprehensively. "He acts _playful_ with Voldemort?"

"This is so backwards," Sirius said, his expression pained as he tried to understand how anyone could be close with a monster like that.

**"How do you know she doesn't have one too?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.**

**Harry's grin slipped on his face.**

**"What? She got one before me?"**

**Voldemort laughed,**

"Impossible," Sirius frowned.

"Sirius, this isn't funny," Lily snapped.

"Why can't it be?" Sirius said. "Harry isn't getting hurt and I'm tired of being miserable all the time – why _can't_ I laugh?"

"Because it isn't right," Lily said. "Harry is _out_ there with Voldemort, _believing _in whatever lie he told him about us. There is nothing funny about any of this."

"Don't think of it like that, Lily," Sirius said. "Think of it as this is all not real – something that will never happen… Lily, we _will_ find him, you know that, right?"

Lily smiled, her eyes teary. "Yes, Sirius, I know."

**something that only Harry managed to make him do, and turned to the door.**

**"Perhaps." he teased.**

**"Father? That's not fair. I'm your **_**son**_**!"**

James' jaw twitched.

**Harry ran after Voldemort, playfully arguing with him all the way down to the dining room.**

Remus glanced up at them, and his voice filled the quite room. "I'm done."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimor: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

James took the book from Remus clumsily and turned the page to start the chapter. He could feel every eye on him – either they were eager to hear the book or were nervous about how he would react to the book, James didn't really know.

"**Chapter Eight" **James read after a short pause that seemed to stretch off painfully,** "Plan to Capture"**

"So either we're going to try and capture Harry or the Death Eaters are kidnapping someone – most likely from the Order – for information," Sirius said. "I hope it's the former."

"I hope we get Harry before anyone else does," Lily said worriedly. "To us he's our son, to everyone else…"

"We'll get him, Lily," Remus assured her. "We're the only ones who actually know a _Dark Prince_ exists at the moment, so the Ministry is oblivious right now."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "All we need to do is tell Dumbledore about this book and he'll know what to do."

"You know, I've been thinking about that," Damien spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. Damien might say he wanted to listen in on Order meetings, but he never actually took much interest with any conversations he heard. "Why do we have to wait till we finish the books to get Harry? We know where he is and we have the element of surprise on our side. Why can't we just get him now?"

There was a pause as everyone tried to answer the very good question, then Sirius spoke up.

"Because that would cause chaos," he said. "Voldemort would kill everyone in his path to get Harry and we still need a lot of information from this book which we won't have the time to read if Voldemort is on a rampage."

Lily nodded and looked sadly at her disappointed son. "I'm sorry, Damy, I know how much you want to see Harry – I do too, but we can't just run blindly through London. We don't even know where Voldemort lives."

"Then how can we speed up the reading?" Damien said, choosing to ignore how whiny his voice sounded. "Three chapters a day isn't enough. Can't you find more time during the day as well?"

"That would mean skipping Order meetings and we can't do that," James said. "Dumbledore wouldn't let us do that."

"Dumbledore would know how important this is," Sirius said slowly. "Maybe… maybe we _can_ fit more chapters during the day. What can we cancel?"

"Not our jobs," Remus said. "And not our Order meetings… how about that period of time after lunch? We never do anything there."

"We can fit two chapters there," Lily nodded, warming up to the idea. "Which would mean five chapters a day!"

James grinned. "Now that we got that worked out," he said. "How about I finish this chapter before midnight?"

**It was late in the evening and most members of the Order wanted nothing more than to go home. Lily was no different, she sat with James on one side and Sirius on the other, hoping the meeting would be over quickly so she could go to her bed. She looked over at her husband who had been discharged from hospital a week ago.**

Lily smiled at the reminder that he was fine. If he could make it through a long and dreary Order meeting, then he was as good as new.

**He had immediately resumed his post as Auror, ignoring the Healer's instructions to 'rest and recover'.**

Her smile turned down and she sent her husband an irritated glare.

"You have to listen to the Healer, James," she chastised. "What if something would have happened and you would have been even worse?"

"Lily, I'm pretty sure the Healers healed my cuts perfectly," James said. "It was a Muggle weapon, after all, and those aren't hard to deal with when we have magic. I'm sure the Healer just thought I was traumatized or something."

Lily shook her head at her husband's stubborn behavior.

**She shook her head at her husband's stubborn behaviour. Her sharp green eyes lingered on James' neck, checking to see if she could make out any scars left behind from the horrid attack.**

"You know there isn't," James said, looking at his wife. "You would have found a potion to make a scar disappear."

Lily smiled a bit and looked down at her hands. She was very proud how good she was at potions, and it was really one of the only things she felt comfortable showing off.

James grinned at her and looked back down at the book.

**She couldn't see a single mark. Lily had hand made the potion that prevented scarring and had applied it on James twice a the day, otherwise he would've had an ugly scar running from below his left ear all the way to the back of his neck, where the blade had cut him. **

James felt a swell of pride as Remus sent Lily an impressed look.

**Again, Lily thanked God that he was okay. The attack could have been fatal but he was lucky to survive.**

**She was brought out of her thoughts as Dumbledore arrived and the room hushed to silence, waiting for the meeting to begin. Albus Dumbledore took his position in front of the tired looking group of people.**

**"Thank you all for coming." He started. He looked at the faces sitting before him, his gaze stopping on James, Sirius and Kingsley. "It's true." He stated simply. "Voldemort has an heir."**

James felt a bit disappointed that that was slightly true. Harry was Voldemort's heir, but that was as far as the connection was between his son and that monster. They were nothing more to each other, no matter how much they pretended to be.

"That's going to send them all into a panic," Damien laughed.

**The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly. Surprised gasps echoed around the room. The only ones that remained unaffected were the ones that had already met the Dark Lord's son.**

**"How is this possible?" McGonagall asked. "We would have heard something long before now?"**

"Not if Voldemort wanted to keep him a secret," Sirius said.

"Even Voldemort can't keep a secret that big," Remus disagreed. "Especially with all his enemies. It was bound to leak out eventually."

"Sixteen years later, though," Damien said.

**"I believe Voldemort has kept him a secret from everyone." Dumbledore replied. "Even most of his men do not know for certain that their master has a son." he inclined his head towards Severus, who sat stony faced and met no one's gaze. "That is why the Order never found out until now."**

"This is bad," James frowned.

"Why?" Sirius said. "We know Voldemort doesn't _really_ have a son."

"Not that," James said impatiently. "It's bad because Snape didn't _know_ about it. He's not as close to Voldemort as we had thought, meaning Voldemort could be hiding a lot of other things as well. Important things."

Remus frowned as well. "As much as you'd hate to admit it, Sirius, Snape is really useful."

"He still is useful," Damien said. "I mean, Voldemort only told two Death Eaters about Harry. Snape just happened to not be part of those two."

"Pups right," Sirius said. "Don't worry, Lily, we won't kick Snape to the curb yet."

Lily scowled at him.

**"I don't understand," Elphias Doge said in his wheezy voice. "Why would You-Know-Who keep his son a secret from his Death Eaters?"**

**"Maybe he doesn't trust them." Remus offered. "He fears one of his own men might try to take out the next-in-line. We know for a fact that there are many Death Eaters trying to gain favours from Voldemort in hopes that when it comes to choosing who will take over from him, he will choose them."**

**"Yeah, that monster's got to die one day!" Moody grumbled.**

James smiled a little at that. It was true, Voldemort _had_ to die one day – somehow he had always felt like Voldemort would be there forever, even after James died himself. But he wasn't immortal – and if he let a Death Eater be next in line then there was no worry there because half the Death Eaters were fools, and the other half might be strong, but they could be taken down easily.

"Leave it to Moody to always point out the good news," Sirius grinned.

**Dumbledore didn't say anything but his brow creased at Moody's words, worry flashing in his eyes.**

**"It seems that, for whatever reason, Voldemort has kept his son a closely guarded secret." Dumbledore continued. "Severus has confirmed to me that amongst the crowd of Death Eaters, there are some that believe he exists and some who think he is nothing more that a myth."**

"I wonder if it's sad for people to think he's a myth," Damien said. "Do you think he finds it funny or do you think he's sad that all his accomplishments are brushed off as mere coicidences?"

Lily shrugged, saddened that she didn't know what her eldest son felt about that. When they found him, she might be able to ask subtly what it felt like – maybe they could bond over tea.

**"He's no myth!" Sirius muttered. "He's real alright!" he rubbed at his ribs, still a little sore from the beating he had received.**

James grinned at Sirius who scowled a bit at the reminder of his beating from a sixteen year old boy.

**"Some Death Eaters have claimed to have seen a boy's shadow in and around Riddle manor for years but no one has seen his face." Dumbledore continued. "I believe Severus spoke to the lower rank Death Eaters that guard the entrance and they have claimed to have met the boy in a silver mask, coming in and out of the manor."**

"That's a strong case of irony," Sirius said. "Only the lower ranked Death Eaters caught sight of Harry?"

"Voldemort must not care what they think," Remus said.

**"Why would they let him in if they don't know who he is?" Kingsley asked.**

**"They say that Voldemort himself told them if they see a boy in a silver mask, to never stand in his way." Dumbledore replied. "They claim that Voldemort instructed them to fall to their knees and bow before the boy and not dare look him in the eyes."**

Everyone looked a bit shocked.

"Voldemort will allow him the same respect as himself?" Remus said, unable to hide his disbelief.

Sirius frowned. At first he thought Voldemort was just possessive over Harry, and he still did, but maybe there was actually something more. Maybe, somewhere deep in that black hole Voldemort called a heart, there was a small piece of Voldemort that actually _cared_ for Harry a bit.

**Kingsley looked surprised, as did the rest of the room. They didn't think Voldemort would allow another person the same respect he demanded for himself.**

**"Do we have a name?" James asked, curiously.**

"Harry Potter," James answered his own question,

**"No," Dumbledore answered. "No one knows his name. They refer to him as Dark Prince. A name that accompanied rumours that started a few years ago."**

**"What were the rumours?" Lily asked.**

**Dumbledore went quiet for a moment, his eyes lowered to the ground in silent consideration before he looked back up at the room.**

**"You will remember at our last meeting, we discussed the rather strange killings of Death Eaters and the culprit was unknown." Dumbledore reminded. "I said then that I thought Voldemort may be responsible for these killings and it seems the rest of the Death Eaters are under the same impression." Dumbledore gestured towards Snape again. "Severus reported back that over the last two years or so, rumours have been circulating, claiming Voldemort has a secret assassin that he uses when he wants to kill one of his own. Many believe that the Dark Prince is this assassin."**

Lily fidgeted a bit. She knew about the assignments of course, and she had been devastated to find out that her son was responsible – but he had always been her son. And now Dumbledore, the man she looked up to more than anyone else, was calling him Voldemort's assassin. Frankly, she didn't know which was worse – that Harry was Voldemort's or that Harry was an assassin.

Remus patted her hand, knowing what she was thinking.

"We won't allow anyone to call him that, Lily," Sirius assured her. "If they do then we'll hex them good."

Lily smiled at them a bit.

**James looked over at Sirius and Kingsley, meeting their gaze. That made sense. The Death Eater hiding at the warehouse, Hunt, had certainly displayed enough fear to suggest that he recognised the Dark Prince as an assassin, come to kill him. His fear made sense now.**

**"Someone other than You-Know-Who must have seen the boy!" Emmeline Vance exclaimed. "It's incomprehensible that he was able to bring up a child on his own, without killing him in the process!" **

James and Lily shuddered.

"Emmeline always had a way of putting her foot in her mouth," Sirius said. "Most of the time she wasn't even aware of it."

Neither James nor Lily laughed, because they were imagining what punishments Harry could have had when he got into trouble – which he surely did, every kid got in trouble once in a while.

**She shook her head. "He **_**must**_** have had help."**

**Snape looked over at Dumbledore and then turned to face Emmeline.**

**"From what I've been able to gather, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange may have been involved from an early stage with the Dark Prince." Snape said. "It's not confirmed, just assumptions drawn on the hints the both of them have dropped recently around the other Death Eaters."**

"Malfoy can never stop bragging," Sirius sneered, a facial expression people hardly ever seen on him – unless he was talking about Lucius Malfoy. "Even if is 'master' tells him not to mention something."

"We know," James said.

**"Sounds like Malfoy!" Moody grunted. "He never could stop showing off!"**

**"Albus, do we know who the mother is?" Minerva asked suddenly.**

"I should have known this question would come up," Lily sighed, her cheeks flushing a bit. If her book self said that she was the mother, then that would give her some odd looks. For once, she was glad that her book self didn't know at the moment – Sirius would never let that one go.

"It's okay, Lily," James said.

**Dumbledore took in a deep breath, adjusting his half moon glasses on his crooked nose.**

**"No, we don't know." he answered.**

**"It may be Bellatrix." Hestia Jones offered. **

Lily felt her heart twist horribly and she scowled fiercely. "Bellatrix is _not_ the mother to _my_ son!"

James put his arm around Lily, knowing exactly how she felt – he felt it every time Voldemort and Harry were mentioned in the same line. At least Harry wasn't walking around calling Bellatrix 'mother'.

Lily was still angry, even though her husband was obviously trying to comfort her.

"_I'm_ the mother," she said, almost to herself.

**"Her loyalty knows no bounds."**

Sirius glared. It seemed like every Order meeting someone took a stab towards Bellatrix, completely ignoring that her cousin was in the room.

**Sirius couldn't help the growl that escaped him. He didn't like anyone talking about his cousin, not even fellow Order members. He and Bella had been very close. They had grown up together and had always cared deeply for one another. But by the time they became young adults, Bella developed a strange obsession with Lord Voldemort. She wanted to become a Death Eater and no matter what Sirius said to her, or threatened to do to her, she didn't deter from her decision. She left Sirius behind and went ahead to offer herself in Voldemort's service, never looking back.**

Lily's scowl softened and she glanced sadly at Sirius, realizing how much it hurt to be stabbed in the back by someone you cared deeply for. You never really get over it.

**Sirius had never quite gotten over it.**

**"I can see Bellatrix wanting to carry his child." Emmeline added thoughtfully. "She would consider it a great honour."**

"I can't see her doing that," Sirius said.

"Really?" Remus asked, trying to keep the skeptical out of his voice.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly. "Can you really see Bellatrix sitting at home with her sister while every other Death Eater is out serving Voldemort? She wouldn't stand it."

No one said anything because, in a way, it made perfect sense.

**"It's not Bellatrix." Snape dismissed.**

**"How can you be certain?" Hestia asked.**

**"Because I was the one who helped Lucius prepare a potion for her that left her barren." Snape answered lazily." She asked for it shortly after joining the Dark Lord. She said she didn't want to be 'distracted' from serving her Lord."**

Lily looked disgusted but didn't say anything for Sirius' sake, no matter how much she wanted to…

**The room stilled into silence before hushed whispers started again.**

**"Like I said, her loyalty knows no bounds." Hestia repeated dryly.**

**"He doesn't have any other female Death Eaters, right?" Sturgis Podmore questioned.**

**"It doesn't have to be a female Death Eater." Snape answered. "Any Death Eater would happily offer up their wife to the Dark Lord if he asked them to. If their wife carried Voldemort's heir, it would only make them that much closer to gaining a right hand seat at Voldemort's side."**

James looked disgusted. "They would _give_ their wife to Voldemort? That's disgusting! It's… it's _sick_!"

Damien looked a little green and he was sure that if he opened his mouth he would get sick all over the table.

"Everything about Voldemort is disgusting and sick," Sirius said.

**Lily closed her eyes, cursing in her mind. It was disgusting how low some could stoop for power and status.**

**"Does it really matter who the mother is?" Sirius asked. "I think we should skip past the mother and get to the brat!"**

James and Lily glared at Sirius, who looked back at them guiltily.

"Sorry," he said hastily. "I didn't know."

**Everyone looked back up at Dumbledore.**

**"We have to get to him." Dumbledore said, stating it simply.**

"So it is the Order capturing Harry," Remus nodded.

"This is good," James said. "That means that when the Order find out who he is they'll help us convert Harry back to the Light."

Lily was smiling. "This is amazing! Of course, some would be hard to convince like Moody but we'll have a lot of the Order on our side."

"Dumbledore would be on our side as well," Remus said. "He would never be eager to send a boy to Azkaban and break a family's heart."

James and Lily were smiling widely, happily imagining their son's joyful expression when he figured out that whatever lies Voldemort told him weren't true and that he had a family that cared for him deeply.

**"If we get to him, we get to Voldemort. Apprehending the Dark Prince means eliminating a good part of Voldemort's confidence." Dumbledore took in a breath before he continued. "However, aside from the obvious problem of apprehending him, we have an added complication." He looked at James, Sirius and Kingsley again. "The two Ministry Aurors that were with you when you ran into the Dark Prince, Liam MacArthur and Nathan Simmons, have already reported back to the Minister. They have lodged their official reports, revealing the fact that Voldemort has a son."**

James' and Lily's expressions dropped. If the Ministry got involved then there would be complications, and Harry might even face trial for killing those Death Eaters.

James silently promised himself that if things got to chaotic, then the family will pack their bags and leave as far away as they could.

**"Aw, this can't be good." Sirius muttered.**

**"Minister Fudge has sent a team of Hit Wizards after the Dark Prince." Dumbledore stated. **

Damien grimaced. Hit Wizards were usually good news for the Light, but bad news for the Death Eaters – and bad news for Harry.

"We will be able to get Harry first," Sirius assured the worried parents and their son. "We have more information than them. They are more find and capture while we actually plan our attacks."

James nodded slowly.

**"He has ordered all information about the Dark Prince to be kept out of the media until they catch him. He doesn't want to cause a panic. Once he has the Dark Prince arrested, he will divulge the information."**

**"Why is this a complication?" Moody asked. "Let the Hit Wizards do their job and catch him! The man priority is getting the son-of-a-bitch! It doesn't matter who does it."**

Lily glared. "Don't call my son that!" she snapped. "And it _does_ matter!"

**Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably,**

"Strange," Damien said. "I never heard of Dumbledore being uncomfortable before."

**a strange action for the usually composed and calm wizard.**

**"If the Minister gets to the Dark Prince, he will have him destroyed immediately." Dumbledore said quietly. "He will try to get what he can out of him but will waste no time in throwing him before the Dementors." Dumbledore's gaze scanned the room. "If we get to the Dark Prince first, we can get more from him. If we do things correctly, we may be able to use the Dark Prince to defeat Voldemort once and for all."**

James was nodding a bit. "If Harry is captured and is on our side, then he will be willing to help us destroy the monster that took him away from us. He'll want revenge on someone who lied to him for fifteen years."

Everyone seemed so sure of this, except Sirius. Sirius knew that even though the person you cared for was a bad person, that didn't necessarily stop you from caring for that person. He knew that if Bellatrix was caught by Aurors, he might actually consider freeing her – even though he knew that all she would do was start killing again, never once thanking him.

**The people sitting in the room perked up at the sound of Voldemort's defeat. They looked at Dumbledore, attention fixed solely on him.**

**"How would we do that?" Tonks asked.**

**"Voldemort would try to get his heir back." Dumbledore answered. "If he knows that his son hasn't been destroyed by Dementors, he will try to get him back. We can catch him out, as long as we plan everything correctly and Neville is ready."**

"Neville…" Lily frowned. "I forgot about him."

James was ashamed to say that he did too. "But if Harry is still alive…"

"Who's the hero that will kill Voldemort?" Sirius frowned. "Dumbledore originally thought it was Harry, and he isn't known for his mistakes."

"But Harry _can't_ defeat Voldemort," Lily insisted. "We're going to get him back! We can't just throw him out into the war because some nutter thought it would be nice to put everyone's faith into a _baby_."

"No one is disagreeing with you, Lily," Remus said. "But it will be hard to convince Dumbledore. He seems to follow the Prophecy more than anyone."

"Well, it's not his choice what to do with our son," James said firmly. "If we don't want Harry involved in the war then he's not going to be."

"Dad," Damien said, speaking for the first time. "I think it's too late for that. Harry is already right smack in the middle of all of it."

"For Dumbledore," Sirius said. "It's Harry's choice that will end this war. Either Harry will side with Voldemort, or with us. And Dumbledore would want him to be with us."

Lily pursed her lips in annoyance. She felt guilty for hoping that the one in the Prophecy was Neville, but even as she felt guilty, she still hoped it.

**James felt the familiar shiver run up his spine at the name of his friend's son. He hated how the weight of the prophecy had fallen on Neville after Harry was killed by Peter and Voldemort. James had to force himself not to give in to the all consuming rage that erupted inside him at the memory of how his baby boy was taken from him.**

**The prophecy had hinted at either Harry or Neville but Dumbledore had always been certain that Harry was the prophesied one. After Harry was gone, however, Dumbledore reluctantly admitted he was mistaken and Neville must be the chosen one. Neville had been given special training since he was old enough to hold and use a wand. Training that was supposed to help him defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort. **

James remembered the anger he felt when Dumbledore said that it was Neville who was the prophesied one, but that anger had long since went away to pity. He pitied Neville for having to deal with all that pressure by himself, his parents no longer there to support him.

**James' attention snapped back to the meeting as Kingsley questioned Dumbledore.**

**"The problem is; how do we get to the Dark Prince?" Kingsley asked. "I have to admit, the boy is strong and talented. He fought with five Aurors and it didn't seem to faze him at all. How do we plan his capture when we have next to nothing on him?"**

"If we get more Order members," Sirius said. "And a bit of trickery and ambushing, then we would be able to get him."

"But how will we find him?" Damien said. "I don't think he'll be walking down the streets of Diagon Alley. He's as hard to find as Voldemort himself."

"Trickery," Sirius said.

**"I say we don't bother!" Moody said. "Why waste our time when the Ministry is doing the same thing? I know you want to use his capture to lure Voldemort into a trap but the Minister can be coerced into doing something similar."**

**"Alastor, the Order has to get him." Dumbledore said.**

**"But why?" Moody argued.**

**Dumbledore paused momentarily, meeting the mismatched gaze of the Auror.**

**"The Dark Prince was the one who tortured and killed Frank and Alice Longbottom." he said.**

"Oh Merlin," Damien collapsed into his seat, previously having been leaning forward.

"Harry killed…" James was looking horrified. "No… that can't be possible." James looked at though he were in denial, which he was. He looked around the table for someone to say that this wasn't true, but no one could be certain.

"After all this time I've cursed whoever did this," Sirius said quietly. "To find out that it was my godson."

"Harry wouldn't…" Lily had tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't do that. He has a big heart."

"We don't know that," Remus said to her, trying to sound gentle.

But Lily wasn't picturing a boy with a silver mask on, she was picturing that baby she spent hours holding and talking to, cooing and laughing with. She remembered that tragic innocence he held when he looked at her with those big green eyes, and couldn't believe that that innocence could ever be destroyed.

Lily looked down at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. She had ahlf expected James to comfort her, but James was too busy being in denial to even think properly.

"Do you want me to read, mate?" Sirius said.

"No," James was surprised how calm his voice sounded. "No, sorry, I was just thinking…"

**For the third time that evening, the room hushed to complete silence.**

**"He was the one to set them and their house on fire using a magical flame. The fire killed them slowly, allowing them to be…burnt alive." Dumbledore stopped, unable to go on.**

Lily choked, her eyes stinging. It sounded too brutal and cruel to be caused by her son. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't.

Damien knew that this would be overlooked when they actually seen Harry – he knew that his parents couldn't hold it against their son. And he was uncomfortable with talking to Neville, his friend, again, but he knew that he would act as though everything was normal for his brother.

**The tension in the room had become unbearable. Suddenly everyone had forgotten about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wanted the Dark Prince, to make him pay for the atrocious crime he had committed against the Longbottoms.**

A sob built in Lily's throat. Now Harry made the Order members his enemies, and now everything was going to go all wrong. Even if they found out that The Dark Prince was Harry, they would still want his head.

"Not Harry," Lily whispered. "Please not Harry."

Let it be someone else who murdered Frank and Alice, Lily pleaded. Let it not be her son's crime to burden.

**Frank and Alice had been Aurors and members of the Order. Their deaths had been horrific and a deep blow to the Order. The fire that claimed their life had taken forty eight hours to put out, leaving nothing but ashes of the Longbottoms.**

**Their untimely and cruel murder had affected every member of the Order and now that they knew who was directly responsible, they would do anything to bring their killer to justice.**

**Lily fought the sob that was threatening to overtake her as she grabbed onto James' hand. Frank and Alice had been good friends of theirs. When Harry had been killed fifteen years ago, Frank and Alice had been there for her and James. **

Lily squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear that. She had already felt guilty about it.

**They were good people and didn't deserve to suffer such an ill fate.**

**"I'm not suggesting we capture the Dark Prince for retribution." Dumbledore said, reading the looks on most faces. "The Order lost two very valuable and good hearted people. The Order should be the ones to bring them justice by capturing their killer."**

Lily wiped at her treacherous tears angrily. "Oh, so now he's a killer now?" she demanded. "He was an assassin and a murderer and Voldemort's son and now he's a _killer_?" she looked around the table furiously. "Is there anything else you want to call him?"

"Harry," James said quietly. "He's Harry, Lily. Just Harry."

Lily calmed down a bit, but still looked angry. Her son made mistakes, but they were never his fault, they were Voldemort's fault – why did everyone blame her son? She felt bitter towards the Order at that moment, but refrained herself from insulting them for Damien, she never swore in front of him.

**Agreement rippled through the room.**

**"What should we do?" Sturgis asked.**

**"We need a foolproof plan." Remus said. "We can't go wrong with this."**

**The next half hour went by with various strategies being suggested and faulted. Sirius suddenly looked up at Dumbledore.**

**"I've just thought of something." he said, eyes narrowed in concentration.**

Everyone looked shocked.

**"It was overly due." Snape muttered.**

Sirius glared.

**Sirius sent him a dirty glare but otherwise ignored him, keeping his attention on Dumbledore.**

**"You said Voldemort sends the Dark Pince out to kill Death Eaters that defy him?" Sirius confirmed. "So, does that mean he'll send the Dark Prince out to save one as well?"**

"Where are you going with this, Sirius?" Remus said curiously.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure… but I know it has trickery and ambush in it. Those are always the best methods."

"Let's find out," Damien said, reaching out for his turn to read.

XXX

_**A/N: **_I just wanted to say that since the chapters become longer and longer as the story goes on, I might not be able to update as quickly. I will try to keep updating every week like I used to so please don't think that I'll get lazy! Anyways, did you like the chapter? Or were you a bit disappointed?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimor: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

Damien smirked as he read the title.

"**Chapter Nine" **he read,** "Best Laid Plans"**

"So does this mean that we go with my plan?" Sirius said excitedly. It wasn't often that Sirius made plans in the Order; usually he was the one following the plans and sometimes even leading the plans, because he was a brilliant dueler. So since he made this plan – not yet, but he would – was oddly pleasing. It would wipe that smirk of Snivellus' face, at least.

"I get a cool chapter," Damien grinned.

Lily looked affronted that this. "People get hurt in these missions, Damien! It is not _cool_."

Damien shrugged, not agreeing but knowing he wouldn't win the argument against his mother anyways.

**It was getting colder now as it was approaching the middle of August. Harry pulled on the sleeves of his robes to cover his hands as he set off towards the middle of the grounds. **

"Robes?" Lily looked mortified. "He should have a cloak on! He could get a cold!"

"I'm sure he's fine," James patted her shoulder.

**So far, he was not having a good day. He woke up to a splitting headache, thanks to some Death Eater who had delivered some unfortunate news to his father. He then spent most of the morning looking for Bella only to find out she had gone on a raid.**

Sirius and James shared grim expressions. Raids were dangerous, and they usually ended with at least one casualty.

"At least he's frustrated by it," Damien said helpfully.

"Only because he's bored," Sirius said under his breath. Luckily, no one heard him.

**"Typical!" he muttered under his breath.**

**His silver mask was tucked away inside a pocket of his robes. He didn't need it as most of the Death Eaters had gone to this raid ordered by his father, after hearing whatever the disturbing news was that had awoken him.**

**Harry walked steadily towards his training grounds. He was bored with nothing to do so he thought it was best to utilise his time by training. He had not yet reached the grounds when he heard something. It was a slithering sound; the leaves on the ground were slightly crunching as if someone or rather **_**something**_** was sliding over them. **

Damien gave a convulsive shudder. "I hate snakes."

Everyone sneered a bit in agreement, wrinkling their nose in just the right amount of disgust.

**Harry knew what it was. He turned around slowly to see a huge snake slithering towards him.**

**"Nagini." he hissed in parseltongue.**

"Very funny, pup," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just because Voldemort is a parselmouth doesn't mean Harry is. They're not related."

"That isn't something to joke about, Damy," Lily said, her voice laced with a warning.

"I wasn't joking," Damien said, indignant. "How is that even a joke? It wasn't even funny!"

"Why make a bad joke die twice, pup?" Sirius said, though there was a hint of hesitancy in his eyes. 'Just let it go."

"I'm not _joking_!" Damien insisted. "Look! The snake even talks back!" And without waiting for a reply, he read the next sentence.

**"Young Master." she hissed back at him.**

"See!" Damien said, a bit upset no one had believed him.

"No," Lily said, her eyes glazed over. "Oh, no, James…"

James' jaw tightened, unable to hide the fear in his eyes. Just how much dark magic were they doing around his son that it had already begun to rub off on him at the mere age of sixteen? How was it possible to give someone just a dreadful curse? Was that was the scar was? A curse Voldemort had marked his son with? If so, what had the curse done?

"Oh, Harry, what are they doing to you over there?" Lily murmured softly.

"That isn't right," Remus said, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "The only ones who can speak parseltongue are the heirs of Slytherin, and Harry isn't Slytherin's heir."

"Dark magic, most likely," Sirius said, clenching his fists. "There is no Light Magic that can pass on a gift like that. Those gifts usually come with a deadly price – especially if it's a gift to talk to snakes."

"Sounds more like a curse," Damien shuddered, though he couldn't help but be in awe at the ability his brother had achieved.

"Why aren't you more upset by this," Sirius demanded of the two parents, who should have been raging by now.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged a bit, a very thoughtful and sad look on her face. "I guess… if this is the curse Voldemort has used on my son… I'm relieved it wasn't something that hurt him. Like the Cruciatus Curse, or something even worse…"

"Nothings worse than that," Sirius told her. "But didn't you hear me? Harry's ability to speak to snakes won't come without a price. It can be very dangerous and… fatal."

James frowned a bit. "Dumbledore will know a way to reverse it before anything bad happens. Who knows, maybe Harry doesn't even have the ability yet."

Sirius nodded, though he looked doubtful.

**Harry walked over to the huge snake who had rested a few steps in front of him. Nagini lifted her large head and sat staring at her young master. Harry reached out, gently stroking her head.**

Damien sounded disgusted and fascinated as he read. Disgusted that his brother was comfortable around the snake, but fascinated that the snake was comfortable around his brother.

**He was really fond of her, nearly as much as Lord Voldemort himself. His father had promised him that when he came of age, he would get him a similar snake.**

"Not going to happen," Sirius said smugly. "We're going to get him back before you corrupt him anymore."

Damien grinned and nodded in agreement.

**Harry had just turned sixteen a fortnight ago, but as usual it was not celebrated.**

"He doesn't celebrate his birthday?" Lily said, horrified.

It should have been obvious, because no one could really picture Voldemort in a party hat, pinning different colored streamers to the ceiling and at the edges of the table; but now that they thought of it they realized just how stupid they had been to think otherwise.

"Fifteen years and he never had a birthday," James slumped against his seat, running a ahand tiredly through his hair. He supposed by the end of this book, his grey hairs might rival Remus', he sure hoped his son's life didn't match up with Remus' years and years of suffering from lycanthropy.

James remembered all those dazzling birthday parties his parents had made for him, always trying to keep that smile on his face. He remembered being spoiled rotten and never having a care in the world – and now his son was paying for all those years of happiness. No one could be that happy without a price.

"It's not your fault, James," Remus said gently, seeing his friend fold into himself like he did after Harry was taken. "It's no one's fault but Voldemort's… and Peter's."

James nodded, though he wasn't really listening. In his mind's eyes, he could see one year old Harry roaring with laughter as Sirius made a fool of himself at his birthday party. He remembered how excited he and Lily had been as they planned the perfect birthday party. They should have tried harder; they should have taken it more seriously, because that one birthday should have made up for fifteen more years' worth.

Lily grabbed his hand and he glanced at her, only to feel his heart break at the sight. She was silently crying, tears coated her cheeks and her emerald green eyes glistened like a thousand diamonds. She looked so beautiful, yet she was so sad; it was heart wrenching.

"I'm sorry," he told her, but he was really saying it to Harry. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Lily choked.

But in his mind, Harry's emerald eyes were cold and unforgiving. _Why do I suffer so much?_ He was asking. _Why didn't you protect me?_

**The only birthday of Harry's that would be celebrated would be when he came of age, his seventeenth birthday.**

**"What are you doing here? You usually don't go anywhere until nightfall." Harry asked in parseltongue.**

**"I got hungry so I was going to get myself a small…snack!" she hissed at him.**

**Harry grimaced slightly, he knew that a small snack for Nagini was usually very big by normal standards. Nagini was responsible for the disappearances of most farm animals close by, such as horses, cows, sheep, anything she could find really. She even got herself a few humans many times, but Harry chose not to think about that.**

"Yet you thought of it anyways," Damien grimaced, trying not to picture how big the snake really was. A horse? That was huge.

"It isn't safe for him to be around that thing," Lily said shakily, wiping at her eyes and trying to sound stern. She couldn't help it, she thought of how her and James always bought him presents for both his birthdays and Christmas, and how they cried because he wasn't there to celebrate these wonderful days with them. If they could celebrate it when he wasn't even there, why couldn't Voldemort celebrate it just a little bit? How was it possible for someone to be so cold without their heart freezing over?

"You're telling me," Sirius joked hesitantly, not sure how to deal with his friends at the moment. "That thing eats _horses_."

Lily blinked several times at being interrupted out of her reverie and nodded absently at whatever it was Sirius had said.

**Before he could say anything, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar. His hand shot to his forehead, fingers clutching at the scar to try and ease the fierce burn. **

"He's already paying for it," Sirius muttered suddenly.

"What was that?" Remus said brow furrowed.

"He's already paying for his ability," Sirius said, this time more loudly. "He's been paying for it for quite a while, according to him. Whatver the curse was, it linked him to Voldemort's emotions, and we all know how Voldemort reacts to things he doesn't like." He glanced around that them seriously. "What if the pain becomes too much for Harry?"

"It won't be," Damien said. "You guys said Dumbledore will know a way to reverse it."

"What if there's no time to find the cure," Lily's eyes were wide as she looked at her husband, and saw her own fear reflected to him.

"Wouldn't Dumbledore at least know how to slow it down to give us time to find a cure, then?" Sirius put in. "Dumbledore is smart, he'll know what to do."

Remus agreed, and this agreement was enough for Damien to begin to read again.

**He was momentarily blinded by the white hot pain that had erupted in his scar.**

Lily bit her lip, trying to stop herself from grabbing on to Damien just to make sure that he was alright, and not in any pain. Damien glanced at her, almost as though he read her thoughts. Or maybe he was wondering why she was staring to intently at him instead of at the book like the others.

**He blinked away the spots he was seeing and turned in the direction of the manor.**

**"Wonder what's wrong?" he muttered to himself.**

**Hissing his goodbyes to Nagini,**

"Polite to a snake," Sirius muttered darkly, shaking his head.

**he set off towards the manor. The pain had gone as fast as it had come. There was the dull throbbing that Harry had gotten used to, as Voldemort usually took a while to calm down completely.**

**Harry didn't stop until he approached the doors leading to his father's private chambers. He knocked once and entered the room quietly. He saw his father sitting in his high backed chair, head dropped in thought. Without looking up at him, he gestured for Harry to come closer.**

**"There's been a situation," Voldemort spoke quietly. "I just received a distress signal."**

"I would have thought he wouldn't care," Damien admitted to the adults. "I mean, he has a lot of Death Eaters, why _would _he care?"

Remus looked thoughtful on this as well.

**"From who?" Harry asked.**

**Voldemort looked up at Harry, meeting his gaze.**

**"Bella."**

"Ah," Sirius nodded. "That makes sense. She's powerful, one of the best witches out there." No one missed a small hint of pride in his tone when he said that.

"She's also close to Harry," Remus said. "Which will cause Harry distress, which will make him distracted, which will annoy Voldemort."

"Which might cause him to hurt my son," Lily paled a bit.

Suddenly, Sirius grinned.

"What?" Remus said suspiciously.

"Remember the previous chapter?" Sirius said, leaning back with a smug look on his face. He had an arrogant smirk stretching so far across his cheeks it looked like it would split his face in two. "When I asked if Harry would be used to rescue Death Eaters as well?" The others gasped silently and their eyes lit up hopefully. "And remember that other time I used polyjuice to be Bella?"

James nodded a bit, his tightened jaw relaxing. Everything would be alright, they were getting his son back. Albeit it was out of trickery but it wouldn't really matter when they were all together again, would it?

"I hope there's no struggle," Lily said worriedly. "And I hope none of the Order gets violent."

"I think you have to worry more on whether Harry gets violent," Damien grinned, unable to hide his eagerness at the fact that they now had a plan to get his brother back. "He'll wipe the floor with all of you."

Sirius grinned in good-natured cockiness and shook his dark hair out of his face. "Maybe your old man, but not me."

"Old," James scoffed. "I'm not old."

"Sure you're not," Sirius patted James' shoulder and gave him an 'understanding' look.

**Harry's eyes widened in surprise. His heart skipped a beat and he felt panic explode in the pit of his stomach.**

**"Where did the signal come from?" he asked at once.**

**But Voldemort shook his head, standing up from his seat.**

**"It doesn't matter. She'll no longer be there." Voldemort looked at Harry, his red eyes burning with anger and annoyance at losing his followers. "We will have to wait to see where they take her and the others. I don't know if any of the Death Eaters managed to resist arrest." he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. He didn't know where his men would be taken. The Ministry could hold the Death Eaters in any wizard prison in Britain. They may even hold them at the Ministry itself. "Once we know where they are imprisoned, we can figure out how to rescue them." he said.**

"But Bella's been put on Kiss upon capture," Sirius said, glowering. "And he doesn't even care."

"Did you expect anything else?" James inquired.

Sirius didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, James already knew the answer.

**"What if they don't imprison her?" Harry asked. He knew the Ministry had given Bella the same sentence as Voldemort; Dementors Kiss upon capture.**

"Nothing's changed much," Damien noted dryly.

**Voldemort looked away, thinking deeply.**

**"Then we do nothing." he said finally. He saw the shock as it flitted over Harry's face. "Bella knew the risks." Voldemort said quietly. "She accepted them when she took the Dark Mark. She understood it's the price she may have to pay for joining me. She will accept her fate."**

And the sad part was, Sirius thought ruefully, that that was one hundred percent true. Bella never expected anything more from Voldemort, and Voldemort was living up to her expectations with ease.

**Harry's green eyes blazed with anger.**

**"Well, I don't accept it!" he said.**

"I'm not sure whether to be pleased by his protectiveness and obvious bravery," Remus said thoughtfully. "Or upset that those feelings are triggered for a Death Eater – a Lestrange of all families."

"I'm proud," Lily smiled softly. "He must have a big heart to be able to still feel that when he grew up with Voldemort."

"He's our son, Lils," James whispered to her.

**"Harry..."**

**"I won't lose her." Harry stated. "A good number of your men have gone with her to this raid. If you sit back and do nothing, you will lose all of them." he didn't care about the rest of the Death Eaters, but Bella he did care about.**

**"I can get more Death Eaters." Voldemort dismissed.**

**"And Bella?" Harry asked.**

**Voldemort went quiet. Bellatrix was a talented witch, brave and loyal. He wouldn't find a replacement for her and he knew it.**

"Years of her helping you and that's all you feel for her?" Sirius said in barely hidden disgust. "He doesn't even seem that upset!"

"He isn't really losing Bellatrix, Sirius," Remus reminded him. "This is a trick, remember?"

"_We're_ the ones tricking _them_," Sirius said. "Our emotions are fake, theirs are real. And truthfully, it seems like Harry's the only one who actually cares that Bella might end up soulless."

"Who else is expected to care, Sirius?" James said. "Voldemort? Because you shouldn't waste your breath; Voldemort cares for no one but himself."

His tone was so bitter that it even silenced Sirius, was was still feeling anger bubble right up his chest. He pressed his lips together to keep himself from exploding.

**"It's a loss that I don't want..." Voldemort started.**

**"Then you won't." Harry interrupted. "Tell me where the distress signal came from. She might still be there. I can get to her and bring her back."**

**Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment.**

**"I can't risk you." he said. "There will be too many Aurors there. You can't fight all of them." Voldemort knew Harry was a good a fighter but if he was outnumbered he would fail.**

**"Then I won't fight them." Harry assured. "I will simply get to her and get out."**

"That's a weak strategy," James said.

"But it doesn't matter," Remus reminded them. "We are hoping for that sort of strategy. It will make it easier to capture him."

"Still," James shrugged, "it was a little weak."

**Voldemort smiled, amused with Harry's childish strategy.**

**"There won't be anything simple about it."**

**Harry squared his shoulders.**

**"The location, father?" he pushed.**

**Voldemort seemed conflicted. He didn't want to lose Bella but he didn't want to risk his son either.**

James' jaw clicked.

**He could see that Harry wouldn't back down though. He could see it in his eyes. Walking over to him, he placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. Harry eagerly accepted the Legimens connection that gave him all the information he needed to rescue Bella.**

Sirius shook his head. That was too much trust Harry was putting in Voldemort. No one should be able to access your mind like that, not even your own father.

**The connection broke as Harry lowered his eyes. He glanced back at his father with a small smile.**

**"Thank you, father." he said quietly and backed away, turning around to hurry outside.**

**"Harry." Voldemort called out after him.**

**Harry stopped at the door, turning around.**

**"Get Bella and come back immediately. Don't waste your time on anyone else."**

"Because saving others in nothing but wasting time," Lily said in disgust.

"When they're Death Eaters?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "It _is_ a waste of time."

Lily bit her lip.

**"Yes, father." Harry smiled back before he disappeared out the door.**

**xxx**

**Harry apparated in front of an old building. It looked like an abandoned industrial site, what once used to be a steel factory now lay in ruins. Harry quickly scanned the surrounding area. There was evidence of battle everywhere. He could make out a bloodied body just at the entrance.**

"I hope it isn't one of ours," James said grimly.

"No way of finding out unless Harry looks," Damien said. "I doubt he would?"

"Why would you doubt that?" Remus said. "He could check if it's Bellatrix."

"Well, if it's in Death Eater robes then he would be able to tell if it's Bellatrix because she's the only female Death Eater," Damien said. "And he could just tell by the shape. If it's an Order member he won't really care."

**Harry made his way into the building, with his silver mask firmly in place. He crept inside, even though it seemed like the place was empty. He could hear voices shouting in the distance, maybe on the upper floors of the deteriorating building. He kept to the limited shadows and quietly made his way to the stairs. Once he reached the first floor he saw that the battle indeed was still going on. There were bodies scattered everywhere. Most of them were masked Death Eaters. **

"Yes!" Sirius said triumphantly. "I was right! This _is _trickery! And that person by the door was just _pretending_ to be dead!"

"Brilliant plan, Padfoot," Remus said, shocked and impressed.

Sirius grinned at his friends, enormously pleased with himself. It wasn't _just_ a brilliant plan, it was one of the best!

**Harry cursed under his breath. He quickly crossed the room and hid near a collapsed wall. His emerald eyes were searching the floor for Bella.**

**He spotted her, lying in the corner. Her robes were ripped and blood streaked her face. **

"I'm guessing you're the one playing as dead Bella?" James said dryly.

"I guess," Sirius nodded.

"So you're the one wearing women's robes?"

"I guess."

James nodded, catching his son's eye and grinned.

**Harry felt hot white anger explode inside him at the sight of her. He was shaking from suppressed rage. He got up quietly and made his way to the fallen body as stealthily as he could.**

"He's very protective of her," Lily said in disdain.

"What do you expect?" Sirius said. "She's been with him all his life."

**He reached her quickly, kneeling down beside her, he gently placed a finger on her neck.**

**"Please don't be dead!" he whispered to himself. He felt the pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Bella!" he whispered.**

**Bella opened her eyes and to Harry's surprise gave him a wide grin.**

**"Hey gorgeous!"**

"Definitely Sirius," Lily said, barely suppressing her grin. She couldn't help it – they were going to get her son and she would have him back! Away from Voldemort and his nasty Death Eaters, too far away for anyone to corrupt him.

James seemed to be thinking the same thing because he grabbed her hand eagerly and they both smiled widely at each other.

**Harry whipped away from the body. The face was Bella's but the voice was that of a man, a voice he recognised. **

"He recognizes me from when he threw me across a room," Sirius said. "But I'm willing to look over that. But that's only because he's Harry."

"I'm sure he will be forever grateful, Sirius," Remus said wryly, causing Sirius to grin and nod eagerly.

**Bella sat up and smiled at the look of shock on Harry's face. Harry stood up quickly, raising his wand at the 'fake' Bella. That's when he noticed all the voices that had been shouting curses had stopped and he was completely surrounded by the previously fallen bodies.**

"I hope he just surrenders," Lily said, suddenly worried. "We don't know its him yet and Merlin knows how violent some of the Order members are."

"Dumbledore planned to interrogate him," Remus said. "I'm sure he told everyone not to cause a lot of harm."

"Not everyone listens to every word Dumbledore speaks," Sirius said. "They would easily disobey that order if it meant revenge for Alice and Frank."

James shuddered at the reminder of what his son had done, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. His son had been brainwashed by an evil dark wizard, it wasn't Harry's fault.

"They better not treat him harshly," Lily said, stricken, "or they'll have me to deal with."

**xxx**

**Lord Voldemort sat in his chamber, Nagini by his feet. His mind was on Harry and he couldn't help but feel something was dreadfully wrong. **

"Nothing is _wrong_," James said. "It's more like everything is becoming right again."

"Which is wrong for him, mate."

**He closed his eyes, trying to ease his tension headache. He was confused as to how the Ministry had managed to capture his Death Eaters. For a start, the distress signal he received was in a different location than where the raid was supposed to happen. But Voldemort knew that there could be a thousand and one explanations. Maybe Bella tried to apparate away and ended up in a different place but was followed and ambushed.**

"So that means that the raid that actually happened doesn't have anyone to stop it," Damien said. "Isn't that bad?"

"There are Aurors," Remus said. "I'm pretty sure they can hold their ground. They've had years of training, after all."

"But against Bella?" Sirius said. "I don't know. I think the raid is going to turn out a disaster on our part."

**He looked up as a knock on his door echoed through the chamber. With a sweep of his hand he opened his doors only to see Bella walk in, leading the small army of Death Eaters behind her. They were all wearing triumphant looks and were smiling at him. **

"I hope they didn't kill anyone," Lily said apprehensively.

"If they didn't, then some rooms in Saint Mongo's will be filled," James said.

**None of them looked even remotely hurt. **

"Come on, name some names," Sirius growled, holding his quill tightly.

**As they all knelt before him, his gaze fell on his only female Death Eater.**

**"Master, the raid was a complete success." Bella smiled.**

**It took Voldemort a mere moment to put it all together.**

**"No!" he growled, his red eyes narrowed to slits. "No! No! No!"**

**In a flash of movement, Voldemort got up and was towering over the dark haired woman.**

Sirius flinched a bit. He didn't really want to hear about his once loved cousin getting tortured by her 'master', the person she looked up to more than anyone.

**"Master?" Bella gasped in fright as Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of her.**

**Voldemort grabbed Bella, his grip painful as his fingers dug into her arms, but Bella was too afraid to let out a sound.**

"She didn't do anyone wrong, you bastard!" Sirius said.

No one dared mention that it was Sirius' trickery that ended up making Voldemort mad at Bellatrix.

**"Get him back! Get him back now!" he snarled at her.**

**Bella could only nod her head. She didn't know what her master meant. Who was he referring to? But even in her petrified state, she detected the urgency in Voldemort's voice and that scared her more than anything. Her heart told her he meant Harry and she felt her stomach twist at the thought of him in trouble.**

Lily glowered. That woman didn't have a right to worry about her son. To have all these motherly reactions.

**Voldemort's red eyes burned with anger as they connected with Bella's and he threw all the information, as fast as he could, to her. He showed her the conversation he had with Harry, believing Bella had sent a distress signal and needed help. He gave her the location from which the signal had come from and where he had unwittingly sent Harry into a trap.**

"And he admits to his failure," Sirius looked grimly satisfied. "I tricked Voldemort." He said it very proudly.

Remus patted his shoulder.

**Bella was left looking stunned as Voldemort pulled out of her mind. She didn't say a word but turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. She gestured for them to follow her and she hurried from the chamber.**

**Voldemort stood in the middle of his chamber, trying with all his might to force his anger away. If Harry ever needed total concentration it was now.**

"He's surrounded by – what I'm assuming is – the best Order members! Not even _he _is that good," Sirius said.

**xxx**

**Harry looked around him and saw at least ten Aurors surrounding him, their wands aimed at him. He saw the men remove the Death Eater masks and black robes to reveal their Auror robes underneath. Harry realised he had been fooled by the bodies on the ground. It wasn't Death Eaters, it was the Aurors pretending. The 'fake' Bella laughed a bark like laugh, drawing Harry's attention.**

**Harry felt his insides burn with anger. Before his very eyes the face and body of Bella changed slowly to the tall, dark haired Sirius Black. Harry could only glare at him as the famous Auror shook his dark locks out of his eyes and gave Harry another wide grin.**

**"Well Prince, nice of you to turn up. I thought I was going to have to dress like my dear old cousin for the rest of the day." He took out his wand and aimed directly at Harry's chest. "Now, be a good boy, drop your wand and put your hands where we can see them."**

"Yes, because that's what he's going to do," Damien said, rolling his eyes. "Being raised by You-Know-Who and being trained by Bellatrix Lestrange isn't going to make him go down without a fight."

"I think Sirius is _hoping _for a fight," Remus said, sending his friend a disapproving glare.

**Harry ignored him and instead twisted his body around to show that he was surveying the surrounding Aurors.**

"And now he's going to taunt us," James said, a little worriedly. If there was one thing Order members hated, it was being belittled.

**James watched as the masked boy scanned the Aurors around him. The green eyes met his and again, he felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn't see the boy's eyes properly, due to the nature of the mask, but there was something so familiar about him and his eyes that it was all James could focus on.**

"Maybe because they were the exact eyes you used to dream about every night when we went to Hogwarts?" Sirius said, nodding towards Lily, who blushed a bit.

James scowled at Sirius. "I didn't dream about her eyes."

Sirius shrugged, making it clear that he didn't believe him.

**Harry looked past the last Auror and turned to face Sirius again.**

**"Eleven against one." he mused. "Never thought you had it in you." he said to Sirius, mocking him.**

Sirius' lips tightened.

**He saw with pleasure a few faces turn red and their wands shook slightly. Harry smiled to himself. He was slowly making his concealed second wand move down his arm towards his hand.**

"Smart," James frowned. "I wished he wouldn't try to fight back."

"But we all knew that that was going to happen," Remus put in.

**He was going to need it.**

**"Drop your wand." another Auror instructed but Harry ignored him too. He kept his eyes on Sirius.**

**"Care to explain how you did it?" Harry asked, to distract him while he slowly worked his second wand further down his arm, using his magic to guide it.**

"A slow summoning charm," Lily mused. "That's really hard. Usually it would go sky rocketing. It takes a fair amount of control…"

"Can you do it?" Damien asked, knowing his mother was excellent at charms.

"Possibly," Lily shrugged modestly. "I never tried."

**"How did I do what?" asked Sirius.**

**"How did you fake Bella's distress call?" Harry hissed in anger, the words coming through clenched teeth.**

**"Oh that," Sirius laughed. "It was simple really, when you have this." he held up a small ring.**

**Harry looked at it closely and realised it was Bella's ring. He couldn't have mistaken it. The ring had the Black family crest on it. It was given to Bella by her family.**

**Harry tried to figure out what had happened. He knew that when a distress call is made it generally doesn't have much detail. Since it's a distress call the person making it doesn't have much time to give a lot of detail. Usually the place and nature of distress is all that can be given. The distress signal carries with it the identity of the caller by either their registered wand or by an artefact with a distinguishing mark, such as a family crest, which is with the individual making the distress call. Since Bella's wand is altered so the Ministry can't trace it, like all Death Eaters' wands, the ring would have been used to identify the caller. His father would not have expected Sirius to have the ring nor use it in this manner, so he had assumed the distress call belonged to Bella.**

"That was the idea," Sirius shrugged.

**"So you stole her ring." Harry said with disdain. "Can you stoop any lower Black?" he asked.**

"I have my own," Sirius said. "I wouldn't need to steal _her's_."

"I would have thought you'd throw it in a lake considering how much you hated our family," Remus said.

Sirius didn't reply.

**"Actually, I didn't steal anything! This ring belongs to me. Being her cousin and all I got the ring as well, just didn't have a use for it until now." Sirius finished while glaring at the teen before him.**

**"And the Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.**

**"Just happened to have some stock leftover. Glad I kept it from the last time I pretended to be her, that didn't work out as well as this though." Sirius now had moved a couple of steps towards Harry. "Now that your questions are answered, I think we should move onto the arrest, don't you?"**

**Harry didn't answer. At his lack of response, Kingsley inched forward.**

**"Don't try anything stupid. You know you can't take all of us." Kingsley said.**

**Harry turned to face him just as his hand closed over his second wand. He smiled again behind his mask.**

**"Can't I?" He mocked.**

Lily sighed sadly. "Why didn't you guys just stun him the second he walked in? Why the big show?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sirius inquired.

"So _attacking_ my son is fun?"

"We don't _know_ it's your son, Lils." Sirius said, raising his hands above his head in defense.

**In one swift move, Harry kicked out, catching Kingsley in the chest, throwing him backwards.**

"Again?" James said. "Kingsley's pride must be torn to shreds by now."

Sirius nodded, barely hiding his mirth.

**Harry's blue shield exploded around him as an array of curses came at him from the surrounding Aurors. He pulled out his second wand as the Aurors rushed towards him, momentarily ceasing their attack.**

**Taking his chance, Harry lowered his shield and pointed both wands at the ground.**

**"Momentum Expur!"**

**The ground shook as if an earthquake had hit it. The Aurors weren't expecting that and most got knocked off their feet. James, Kingsley and Sirius were the only ones who managed to stay upright, although the shaking ground meant that they couldn't take aim at the boy. The Dark Prince kept one wand on the ground, sending waves of energy at it so the ground kept shaking, while using the other wand he drew a circle around himself. As the baffled Aurors watched, the spell from the second wand cut a perfect circle around him. In front of their eyes the Dark Prince disappeared to the floor beneath. He had cut a hole in the ground and had made his way to the ground floor in three seconds flat.**

"Whoa," Damien said, his eyes wide. He never thought that someone could be that skilled with magic that they could control one wand and still manage to use another one at the same time. Somehow, he always assumed it was impossible, since his professors constantly told him that you had to concentrate on your spell in order to make it work.

"He's brilliant," Sirius agreed, impressed.

"Yes, we know that," Lily said. "But he's escaping! You can't just let him go!"

"We won't, Lily," James promised.

**The ground had stopped shaking the moment the Dark Prince disappeared to the floor below. The eleven Aurors looked at each other in shock before jumping back to their feet. James was the first Auror to jump through the makeshift exit to the ground below.**

**'How on earth did he cast two curses at the one time? That's impossible!' thought James as he fell to the ground floor.**

"So it _is _impossible," Damien said.

"Apparently, it isn't," Remus said, still amazed. "We never even seen Voldemort do that before."

**He hit the ground and spotted the boy immediately, making his way towards the doors.**

**"Stupefy!" James' curse flew towards the masked boy but failed to hit him as the boy leapt out of the way.**

**James was soon joined by the rest of his team and they all started throwing curses at the boy.**

**Harry threw himself behind the remnants of a collapsed wall for shelter. He leaned against it, taking out his ninja stars.**

James grimaced at the reminder of the weapons that almost cost him his life. Lily squeezed his hand.

**He placed his wands back in the upholster attached to his upper arm and thigh. He grabbed a hold of two stars and carefully moved closer to the edge. For only a moment, he raised himself so he was in clear view of the Aurors. At once he was forced to duck back behind cover as a torrent of red and yellow curses came flying at him. It was only for a moment but Harry had noted the location of two Aurors closest to him. He took a deep breath and flung himself away from the safety of the wall and threw the blades in the direction of both of the Aurors. The blades hit their unsuspecting targets and the men fell to the ground, the blades embedded deep in their chests. **

"No!" Lily gasped. He couldn't have _killed _them, could he?

"If it doesn't hit anything fatal then they'll be fine," Remus assured her. "At least, after a bit of treatment."

Lily gnawed on her lip nervously.

**Harry just made it back to the shelter of the crumbling wall as more curses flew at him. He noticed this time, two green jets of light among the stupefy and disarming spells he had managed to avoid. They were firing killing curses at him.**

"_Killing curses_?" James growled, outraged. "They are completely ignoring Dumbledore's orders!"

"Stupid!" Lily hissed, clenching her fists in outrage. "They're trying to kill Harry! The complete _morons_!"

"I hope they say names so I can give them a piece of my mind," James glowered, gripping his wand in his pocket.

**He heard a cry amongst the Aurors as he hid behind his weakening shelter.**

**"Don't! We need him alive! Stun him only. Don't kill him!"**

**Harry recognised the voice belonging to James Potter.**

Lily smiled triumphantly knowing that her husband at least had half a brain, unlike everyone else.

**Harry heard the footsteps inching closer to him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide here for much longer. The wall was about to give in. Harry's eyes darted around his surrounding, trying to find something that would help him. He saw a door leading out to another section of the building on his left. The door was hanging off the hinges and there was a lot of glass lying on the ground, around the door. He smirked to himself.**

The corners of Remus' lips stiffened as he caught on to Harry's train of thought. This would, of course, cause a lot of damage to most of the Order members.

**Harry braced himself, pulling out his two wands. He could tell the Aurors were coming closer.**

**"You're outnumbered!" came Kingsley's voice. "Stop with your games and come quietly. We promise no harm will come to you." Kingsley tried reasoning with the teen.**

**Harry snorted and replied loudly.**

**"You're the ones **_**playing**_** games. I'm showing you how to win."**

Damien smirked a bit at the witty comeback. Yup, that was definitely _his _brother.

Sirius couldn't help but be impressed also.

**With that Harry darted across the room, throwing curses at the three Aurors who were the closest to him. Sirius and James watched as the boy used both wands to throw curses at the Aurors. His aim hit their target and the three Aurors fell to the ground knocked unconscious. Harry kept running. He could hear the footsteps behind him and feel the spells as they flew by him, narrowly missing him. Harry moved to the right just in time as a stupefy spell came whizzing by. He then turned sharply to the left as another body bind curse came at him. Harry was now approaching the door with the shattered glass.**

**"Accio glass shards!" Harry yelled while still running towards the door.**

Lily growled in frustration, tears stabbing her eyes. Harry wasn't making it any easier for him. How could he be so _stupid_? The more violent he gets, the outcome would only cause _him _more damage. Why couldn't he just drop his wands and turn himself in? He'll be back with his family if he did.

**The glass shards flew straight through the air, directly at Harry. Before he could be hit, Harry ducked, throwing himself to the ground, rolling towards the exit. The glass shards flew straight into the three Aurors who were running behind Harry.**

**Harry heard the grunts of pain as the three Aurors hit the ground.**

James slammed his fists on the table and swore. Once again, Harry was trying to run away from people who were going to _help _him. And where was his future self? Why wasn't he doing anything?

**Harry picked himself up from the ground and darted through into the other room. He barely registered what room he was in. He saw a set of metal stairs and dashed towards them. There were still three Aurors left**

"That's really scary," Damien grimaced. "It started with eleven Aurors and he got rid of almost all of them. He's only one person."

"He's had training from one of the most powerful wizards of all time," Remus said. "Besides Dumbledore, of course. Not to mention he was trained to be ruthless. We should have sent more Aurors."

"That's something we can fix," Sirius nodded. "We can do things differently now."

"Like stupefying him the second he walks into the room," Lily said. "That would stop any injuries from happening."

"Who's to say he won't dodge the hex?" James said. "He seems skilled at that."

Lily, having not thought of this, deflated.

"Well, now he doesn't have the element of surprise," Sirius said. "Which is good."

**and the ones injured could still pose a threat. He knew he had to get out of here as fast as possible.**

**He came back to the first floor, the one he had found Sirius pretending to be Bella. He noticed an identical staircase to the one he had just climbed and rushed towards it. He began climbing it and was nearly at the top when he felt a hand grab onto his foot, making him fall onto the metal stairs. The fall knocked one of his wands from his hand and the wooden stick fell through the gap and disappeared. Harry looked over to see Kingsley had a grip on his foot and was pulling him down. Harry grabbed onto the steps to keep from being dragged downwards. He twisted as much as he could, so he could raise his other foot. He smashed his foot as hard as he could, catching Kingsley's face. **

"Third time," James grimaced, feeling a stab of sympathy for Kingsley.

**Harry repeatedly smashed his foot, kicking Kingsley until he felt the grip around his ankle loosen. Harry scrambled out of the Auror's grasp and made it to the top of the stairs. Kingsley fell back dazed, with blood gushing out of his broken nose.**

Damien wondered if it felt almost as bad as a bludger to the face. Because he knew how _that_ felt, and it _hurt_.

**Harry ran through another door and found himself in what must have been the back of the building. It seemed that some time ago there was an attempt to renovate the factory. Harry could see the abandoned scaffolding and large gaps in the floor where the floorboards were missing. He looked behind him as he heard footsteps on the stairs he had just climbed. Harry knew his best chance for escape would have been the ground floor but the Aurors wouldn't have let him leave the building alive. Harry planned to get to the roof, from there he could jump onto the roof of the closest building and escape that way.**

"Get him!" Lily snapped. "If he has enough time to plan then you're taking too much time to get him!"

Sirius was really close to yelling at _himself_ to hurry up, because he felt like he was more like a bystander in this chapter than an Auror; where was the action? Why wasn't he shooting some – harmless – hexes?

**He ran to climb yet another set of stairs when he heard yells and shouts coming from outside. Peering outside from a windowless gap in the building, Harry saw around ten masked Death Eaters approach the building. **

Damien cursed in shock, and ignored his mother's disapproving glare. Harry already took out more than half the Aurors, and now ten Death Eaters were entering the party. It was hopeless to think that they were going to get Harry back right then.

"We still have a chance," Sirius said confidently. "All we need to do is grab Harry and run."

"The only way we'll be able to get Harry back is to either call back-up – which _isn't _a good idea because they'll send Harry to _Azkaban_," James added when Sirius opened his mouth. "Or for some of the Auror members to distract the Death Eaters long enough for us to run out of the Apparation wards – which, again, is a bad idea because we'll be leaving more than one man behind."

Sirius huffed and leaned back in his chair. "There has to be more than two bad options."

"Well, there isn't," James said stiffly, not wanting Lily or Damien to get false hope. "So drop it."

**He smiled in relief as he saw his father's men enter the building, wands drawn and ready to duel. **

"Harry," Damien groaned in frustration. Why did his brother have to be so _weird_?

**The Death Eaters were here, he had some help now. He changed his plan, he had to find a safe way back downstairs.**

**He had pulled away from the gap when a jet of red light almost hit him. Startled, Harry turned to see Sirius pointing his wand at him.**

"Careful not to knock him down the stairs," Lily said worriedly. "He could hurt himself."

"I got it, I got it," Sirius said with a slight roll of his eyes. Just when things were getting exciting, Lily just _had_ to go all 'mother' on them.

**"Nowhere left to go now kid." Sirius grinned. "Just lower you wand." He commanded.**

"Of course he's going to lower his wand," Remus said. "He's just got some company, Sirius!"

Sirius shrugged.

**Harry in response gripped his wand tighter and pushed himself away from the gap he had been staring out from. Before Sirius could respond Harry had darted for him, lashing out at him. Harry's foot slammed into Sirius' stomach, propelling him to the other side of the building.**

Sirius winced. "He likes to fight with his feet. I'll have to remember that when I actually meet him."

"Why?" Remus said, startled. "You're not going to fight him, are you?"

"He's going to make it really hard to avoid it," James cut in. "He's hostile. We're going to _have _to fight."

The corners of Lily's lips stiffened slightly.

**He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Sirius felt the unsteady floorboards tremble under his weight.**

Sirius looked slightly offended.

"It's an old building, mate," James said, looking slightly amused.

**Sirius stood up as Harry approached him. Sirius tried to grab the boy but was caught off guard again as Harry smashed his fist into Sirius' face.**

"Sirius, you have to be more on guard," James said seriously. "He kicked Kingsley twice and kicked you too. You should know that he'll aim at you when you're down, already."

"Sorry," Sirius said.

James shook his head. "Sirius, this is serious, I'm not joking. This is my _son_ we're talking abut. All these little mistakes… they could cost my family everything."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Sirius said, a bit defensively, but still sincerely. "I'll do better next time."

**Harry swerved his right foot aiming at Sirius' chest, but this time, Sirius caught his foot with both hands and twisted it, causing Harry to lose his balance and fall to the ground. In a moment of anger, Sirius kicked at the fallen boy, his foot connecting with Harry's ribs and the strong blow made Harry cry out.**

"Sirius!" Lily hissed, her small hands clenching into fists, ignoring that one of them was entangled with her husband's. "You kicked my son because you were _upset_?"'

"He's been wiping the floor with us the whole night! I'm more than angry," Sirius said, then realized who he was defending being angry _at_ and said, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know, Lily."

Lily didn't look forgiving.

**Sirius felt his heart leap painfully in his chest. He felt strangely guilty at hurting him. **

"He's your godson," Lily said heatedly. "You better feel guilty."

"Look, Lily," Sirius said. "I'm sorry I kicked Harry. I'm just as angry at myself as you are. So if you'd stop biting my head off every time my future self – _who doesn't even know who that boy is _– it might be easier for Damien to read."

Lily looked furious but Remus put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. "Sirius is right, Lily. Though he _could have _said it in a better way." Remus shot his friend a dirty look.

Lily sighed slightly, and turned to Damien.

**He put it down to the fact that he was duelling and hurting a sixteen year old boy. For all intents and purposes, the Dark Prince was still only a child. In Sirius' moment of hesitation, Harry jumped back onto his feet.**

Sirius swore. Though he might not want to hurt Harry, he definitely didn't want Harry hurting him.

**"You'll pay for that, Black!" He spat at him.**

**He moved with incredible speed and had knocked Sirius to the ground again. Harry stood over him pointing his wand at Sirius, aiming directly between his eyes. Before Harry could utter a single word he felt a stabbing pain in his ribs. He staggered away from Sirius while clasping a hand over his side. He pulled his hand away to see it stained with blood.**

Lily looked like vile was just on the surface of her mouth. Who else was hurting her baby? Why did everyone want to hurt him? It would be so much simpler if Harry just knocked on their door and just stepped easily into their family.

**He had been hit with a cutting hex. Harry quickly blinked away the pain and looked up to see who had hit him.**

**James was standing near the stairs, his wand pointing at him.**

James clenched his jaw, and he looked so upset with himself that not even Lily told him off; it looked like he was doing all the work himself.

**Harry sighed again.**

**"Don't you ever learn, Potter? Stay away from things you can't handle!"**

**"Some habits die hard." James replied not daring to take his eyes away from the boy.**

**"Apparently, so do you." Harry said and as quick as a flash Harry had whipped out another ninja star.**

Damien winced. "Come on, Harry, how could you trust _Voldemort_ to tell the truth? Of all people?" he almost whined.

**James only just managed to side step it as it came flying out of Harry's hand. It still managed to graze James' arm as it went flying past him. Harry saw the crimson liquid seep out of James' arm and stain the blue robes he was wearing. The sight caught his breath for a moment. **

Lily perked up slightly. "DO you think he feels – maybe – guilty?"

"Yeah," James said, doubtful. "Maybe."

**Harry shook his thoughts aside and aimed at James but before he could attack, three jets of light came speeding at him.**

**Harry found himself hurtling through the air and smash to the ground a few feet away. He gasped in pain as his bruised ribs jolted at the impact and made his head spin. Gasping for air, Harry turned to see three Aurors standing with their wands pointing at him.**

"Yes!" Sirius cheered. "He's comin' back!"

Damien shook his head at him. "Yeah, hurt and injured."

Sirius faltered slightly, but still looked a little happy. "He's still coming back."

**Harry cursed under his breath.**

**Sirius, Moody and Kingsley stood with their wands pointing at Harry. James walked over and joined them, ready to curse the hell out of him if they had to. Harry stood up gingerly and turned to face his group of enemies.**

**"All right, do your worst!" he said in a low and dangerous voice, as he prepared to bring up his shield.**

"He's baiting you guys," Remus said disdainfully, looking slightly disappointed in his friends' failed efforts. "You should know this."

"I know," Sirius said, running his hands through his hair in a very James-like way. "I – I can't really explain any of this."

Remus shook his head when James nodded in agreement.

**His shield sprang to life and deflected the four spells thrown at him, quite easily. He laughed softly at the looks of shock and disbelief on the Aurors' faces. The shield that Harry had conjured covered Harry completely. He was standing within a shimmering blue bubble. There was no way any spell would be able to touch him. Harry brought the shield down momentarily to send two jets of 'Incendio' at the stunned looking Aurors. What happened next, nobody had expected.**

"Why do I get the feeling someone is going to get seriously hurt?" Damien said apprehensively.

"Because someone is," Remus said. "I can feel it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lily said.

"Well, I don't think this book was sent here to comfort us," James said tiredly. "I'm starting to feel like someone just sent this book here to ruin our lives."

"I've been thinking about that, actually," Sirius said, leaning forward seriously. "Why did someone send us these books? I mean, what would benefit them? And how did they send it to us? You have endless wards around your house that could stop someone from just _popping _in; how could they just… flash the book in here?"

No one looked shocked by this; apparently, they had all thought the very same thing.

"I was thinking that, too," Lily licked her lips nervously. "How does someone know about all of this? Our thoughts, the future, Harry… how could anyone _possibly _know about all of this, unless… unless they _are _from the future? And if it's more than one person?"

"You think future Harry sent us this?" Damien said, unable to keep himself from laughing. "People can't time travel that far back. That's impossible. Or so Hermione tells me."

"Well, it's the future," Lily said logically. "Wizards invent a lot of new stuff in a short period of time. And don't forget – magic is _endless_."

"Except in bringing back the dead," Sirius noted.

"Yes," Lily nodded. "Except in bringing back the dead…"

**As Harry's curses flew towards Sirius and Moody, they deflected it with their shields. The four Aurors turned their attention to the one boy standing before them. Seeing the shield down the four Aurors unknowingly attacked at the same time. Harry was caught off guard and the intensity of the four spells together meant he was sent hurtling through the air again. Harry smashed against the far wall and landed in a heap on the crumbling floor. As Harry made contact with the weakened floor it trembled and gave way.**

Lily gave a shuddering gasp, feeling physically wounded at hearing about one of her son's injuries – and probably not one of his firsts.

**As the four Aurors watched, transfixed in horror, the boy went smashing to the floor below him, which coincidentally didn't hold up either and Harry fell through onto the concrete floor at ground level.**

**The four Aurors stood still, frozen in complete disgust at what they had done. James was the first one to snap out of it. He dashed down the stairs, praying he hadn't killed a sixteen year old boy by deception.**

James pressed his lips together and felt sick at the mere _thought _of his future self-killing his long lost son. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself.

"He's a strong boy, James," Remus assured his friend. "He's not going to be taken down that easily."

No one looked completely sure except Damien. Seriously, why were they all treating his brother like he was made out of glass? He was raised by _Voldemort _for goodness sake.

**He had just clambered down the last set of stairs when he saw the newcomers. The sight of the men in dark red robes,**

"Dark red robes…?" Damien looked curiously at his father. "Who's there? Who are they against?"

"They're the Hit Wizards," James answered, extremely pale. "And they're against Death Eaters… meaning they're against Harry…"

"Meaning they're against us," Sirius finished.

"Who called them?" Lily demanded.

**fighting against the Death Eaters, took his breath away in surprised shock.**

**"What the hell?" he muttered as his gaze narrowed at the men. "What's a Hit squad doing here?"**

**"I called them."**

**James turned around to find Moody behind him,**

Everyone groaned. _Of course _it was Moody. He was the only one who blatantly disobeyed Dumbledore and got away with it with nothing more than a slap on the wrists.

**along with Sirius and Kingsley.**

**"You?" James asked Moody. "Why?"**

**"We needed back up!" Moody told him gruffly. "A team of Death Eaters arrived and there was only the four of us left!" he growled. "I sent a distress signal, they picked it up instead of the Ministry Aurors."**

"I bet he doesn't even care," James said furiously. "I bet he's _pleased _that it was actually the Hit Wizards."

"James, don't think like that," Remus protested. "Why would Moody be pleased? As a matter of fact, I bet he doesn't even think twice about it."

"Doesn't matter," James said. "He's hurt my son-"

"He hasn't even done anything yet," Remus cut over. "Don't think too much on it, James. All we can do is make sure he doesn't do it again."

**James couldn't find the patience to say anything to Moody. Angrily he turned away from him and tore his way into the battle. He found three maroon robed men kneeling on the ground, digging their way to find the masked boy buried under heavy rubble.**

Lily looked close to tears. No way would her son have went through so much pain if he'd have been with them. If Peter wouldn't have been such a greedy coward. So many things could have went better if Peter could have had even a small ounce of backbone, only for a moment…

**"Oh no!" James rushed towards them, hoping against hope that he hadn't killed the boy.**

**A shrill shriek caught his attention and he turned to see a dark haired Death Eater race towards the three Hit wizards that were trying to pull the body out from the rubble.**

**"What have you done!" the woman Death Eater screamed in rage as she lunged at them.**

**James, Kingsley, Sirius and Moody ran to block her from reaching the Hit wizards. They all knew who she was, after all, Voldemort only had one female Death Eater.**

"Bellatrix," Lily, James and Remus said, no hint of hesitation in their voices at all.

"I don't know whether to be angry that she wasn't there in time to save my son," James or. "ir if I should be pleased that she wasn't there in time to take my son."

"it's an odd feeling," Sirius said dully.

**"Bella!" Sirius called to her but the woman wasn't concentrating on him. She was too busy trying to blast away the Aurors so she could get to the Hit wizards and save her Dark Prince.**

**Two masked Death Eaters joined Bella in her effort to kill the four Aurors and get to the Hit wizards. James, Sirius, Moody and Kingsley duelled with them, keeping them away.**

"You're helping the Hit Wizards steal out son, James!" Lily shrieked. "Turn around and blast their wands off!"

**James became distracted while duelling. His eyes kept darting to the three Hit wizards who had pulled out the unconscious Dark Prince from the debris and lay him on the concrete ground. James noted the silver mask was still in place but there was blood on the boy's robes. He felt his heart leap uncomfortably.**

**He saw one of the wizards holding two fingers at the boy's neck, checking for a pulse. He pulled his hands away, nodding at the other two men.**

**"He's alive."**

Damien breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. It was insane to worry about wheather his father had accidentally killed his brother he had never met before (he was sure none of his friends had the same issue), but there he goes… he wasn't sure which feeling was more overwhelming – the fear, or the relief.

**James heard the words and felt immense relief flood him.**

"I know the feeling," Lily smiled slightly at him, looking very pale.

**The same Hit wizards grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and with his other hand he pulled out a black sphere from his robes pocket. He activated the sphere and in the next moment, both he and the unconscious boy had disappeared.**

**James felt anger explode in the pit of his stomach. The Hit wizards had taken the Dark Prince. The Order had made all the plans, laid out the trap but the Hit wizards got him in the end. He knew where they had taken him as Hit wizards took criminals to only one place, to await their trial and conviction. They had taken the Dark Prince to Nurmengard, the holding prison.**

"Damn," Sirius winced.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimor: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

After lunch everyone settled back into their chairs, not really looking forward to reading.

Damien wondered if they would ever get to the part where their family settled happily around the kitchen table and spoke lightly of trivial things such as school work or how atrocious Dumbledore's choice in clothing was. Would his family ever be truly happy again? Or was it ever really happy? Damien remembered how his mother had thought of Harry and never really mentioned it. Had that been going on frequently? Had his family been suffering while he had been carelessly happy?

Lily smiled at Damien as she sat down and his father reached out to ruffle his hair. They looked normal, Damien thought, but of course their emotions were probably going hectic at the moment. They were about to read about their eldest son being sent to Nurmengard – of course they weren't really feeling as calm as they looked.

Sirius cleared his throat and picked up his book. "Who's reading now?"

"Me, I think," Lily said, holding out her hand for the book.

Sirius handed it to her and settled comfortably in his chair. Damien narrowed his eyes. That proved it; his whole family had suffered for a long, long time. What kind of son or godson did it make him that he never even noticed this?

He didn't have time to think more deeply into it, because Lily's voice soon filled the room, capturing all the boys' attention.

"**Chapter Ten," **Lily read,** "Nurmengard"**

**Dumbledore listened with disappointment as his Order members explained how their plan was foiled by the arrival of Hit wizards who took the Dark Prince.**

**"It's all Moody's fault!" Sirius blamed. "He called the Hit squad."**

**"I didn't call for the Hit squad!" Moody argued. "I sent a distress signal which was picked up by them instead of the Aurors!"**

"Because that's much better," Damien said sarcastically. "It's still the Ministry."

**"You should have sent the signal here, at the headquarters." James said, annoyed beyond measure. "The Order would have sent reinforcement."**

"Yeah!" James said, agreeing with himself, surprised that he hadn't thought of that earlier. "Mad-Eye must have _wanted _Harry to be sent to Azkaban! Probably couldn't wait to see him fed to the Dementors…"

"He doesn't want Harry to be sent to Azkaban," Remus reasoned. "He wants the Longbottoms' murderer to be sent to Azkaban."

Lily looked pained, and Sirius annoyed. "That's the same thing," Sirius pointed out.

"Not necessarily," Remus said.

**"And what if there wasn't anyone at the headquarters to receive the signal?" Moody asked in return, his voice low and gruff in his anger. "Headquarters isn't always occupied. What was I supposed to do then? I did what is protocol! I saw we were outnumbered and I asked for back up. I did nothing wrong!"**

"Nothing wrong!" James roared. "He probably cost Harry his life!"

"James," Lily hissed, her eyes flickering to Damien's shocked face.

"No!" James glared. "I can't hold it in anymore! Why are we sitting here while my son is probably learning how to kill an innocent wizard in ninety-nine different ways? He's probably being tortured – or, or – or _something_! I can't sit here anymore, Lily, I can't!"

Lily felt a flash of fear when she saw James' expression. It was the same exact expression he wore after he found out about Peter's betrayal – a mixture of shock, anger, sadness, and fierce determination. In most ways, that probably made him stronger, but when it was directed at a threat that involved his family, it just made him reckless. For a moment, Lily thought she'd lose him again.

She took one of her hands in his. "We have to be patient, James," she insisted. "We have to plan and plan and plan. If we do anything reckless it could cost us everything. We could lose Harry – forever this time. We might never be able to see him again and James… James, I don't think I'm ready to risk everything."

James glared at her for a moment, but, meeting her eyes, his faced softened and softened until all that determination drained away, leaving a tied and defeated man in its place. Lily bit her lip, not sure which expression she preferred.

"Fine," James said softly. "You win." But his eyes suddenly became sharp. "But if I read of Harry getting tortured or abused _even a little_ at Voldemort's Headquarters, then I'm going to save Harry, Lily, and you won't be able to stop me."

Lily nodded tightly. "I wouldn't plan on stopping you."

**"Nothing wrong?" James thundered. "You gave the boy to the Ministry! Now we haven't got any control over what happens. Fudge will probably have the boy killed immediately!"**

Lily shivered.

**Even as he said the words, James felt his heart ache with sudden pain at the thought. He didn't understand why but the thought of Dementors attacking the boy was deeply disturbing. He dismissed it as anxiety over a child, by normal standards, being destroyed in such a cruel way.**

"Father intuition," Sirius muttered, looking at James weirdly.

**"He won't do that." Kingsley consoled. "The Minister has to give him a trial before he can sentence him to anything."**

**"Yeah, but I can't see the Minister doing any such thing." Remus said. "He will want information, any information on You-Know-Who. When he has what he needs, or if the boy doesn't comply, Fudge will have him destroyed. He'll want the wizarding world to know he's in control and what a difference he can make as the Minister for Magic. Having the Dark Prince killed will give him more popularity than ever and do wonders for his political profile."**

Damien felt a wave of frustration. How could someone easily take a life just for popularity? It seemed cruel, but he was sure that Fudge wasn't the only one doing this.

**James knew Remus was right. Fudge would do just about anything to gain public favour as so many had such little faith in him.**

**"There's got to be something we can do." James said desperately. "Dumbledore?" he turned to him hopefully.**

**With a tired sigh, Dumbledore pulled away his intertwined hands on which he had been leaning, and dropped them down.**

**"I had hoped that the Order was successful in bringing in the Dark Prince." he started, ignoring Moody's uncomfortable shifting in his seat. "I truly believed we had a chance to get to Voldemort through the boy. It's unfortunate that we failed." he looked up at James. "I'm afraid that if the Ministry has the Dark Prince, there is nothing we can do to influence the situation. Minister Fudge will not listen to reason. His fear of Voldemort means he won't be willing to lure him in a trap. He will destroy the boy, in the hopes of winning public support."**

"And what then?" Sirius said. "He would just assume that he will have full loyalty? The public would expect more and more deaths of Death Eaters and if he doesn't provide then they'll start to feel apprehensive, and I'm sure he won't be able to capture a second Dark Prince."

"Fudge isn't known for his brains," Remus said. "He only became Minister for his ambition."

Lily wrinkled her nose and frowned.

**James felt his heart sink at that.**

**"He's as good as dead." Sirius stated, referring to the Dark Prince.**

**"Good!" Moody grunted. "One less enemy for us."**

James growled. "Are we done hearing from Mad-Eye?"

"Have you _met _him?" Sirius said incredulously.

**James got up from the table and walked out, unable to stay seated. He left the small dining room and headed to the kitchen. Since it was only an informal debriefing that they were having, James didn't feel it was wrong of him to leave.**

**"James? Prongs, wait up!" Sirius followed him. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the distress on his friend.**

**"I don't know!" James said, sounding furious. "I don't know what it is but **_**something**_** doesn't feel right!"**

**Sirius thought he understood.**

**"You mean about the Dark Prince getting the Kiss?" he asked. "I know, it feels weird since he's only a kid and everything."**

"And your godson," Damien pointed out quietly. _And my brother. My only brother._

"Hey, guys," Sirius laughed nervously. "This all isn't going to happen, remember? We'll get Harry back, safe and sound, and we'll tell him that whatever Voldemort said was a lie, and we'll all continue on, planning revenge."

"A storybook ending," Lily smiled softly.

Sirius grinned back.

**James ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had developed over the years.**

**"This sucks!" he hissed. "We did all the planning, we laid out the trap, risked our lives and we don't get to even see him!"**

**Sirius gave James a strange look.**

**"See him?" he questioned.**

"You aren't curious what he might look like?" Damien questioned.

"Well _now _I am," Sirius said. "I want to see how much he looks like Prongs."

"No, but, if he wasn't Harry…" Damien said. "I mean, _I _would want to know what he looks like."

"That's because Lily cursed you with her curiosity," Remus said. "You two would never let a mystery go unsolved."

Damien shrugged, not really bothered by this particular trait.

**"You know, see him." James repeated. "See what he looks like."**

**"Why would you care?" Sirius asked with half a smirk and a raised eyebrow.**

**James paused for a moment, looking at Sirius.**

**"Aren't you curious to see what he looks like?" he asked. "Under that mask, what he looks like?"**

**Sirius just shrugged.**

**"Not really." he replied. "It doesn't bother me. He's the son of Voldemort. He's going to look like him." he dismissed.**

"He's going to look like his father," Remus said, deciding that brushing over what Future Sirius had said as though it was nothing was the best way to deal with it. "But his father isn't Voldemort."

James faked a smile.

**James didn't say anything but looked away, his mind still reeling from the fact that he didn't get to see the boy, talk to him or see him without that mask.**

**"I wish we were the ones who arrested him." he said with a deep sigh.**

**"I know," Sirius said in understanding. "Just think, if we had him, we would be interrogating him about now."**

**James looked up at Sirius, his heart somersaulting painfully in his chest again. Sirius' words made him think about what the boy was going through at Nurmengard.**

Lily felt like she was choking on her heart. Her son was at Nurmengard at the moment.

_No, he isn't_, Lily thought furiously. _He's not hurt; he's at his… house._

But even as she tried to halfheartedly assure herself that Voldemort's house was safer than Nurmengard, she couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her son was going through at Nurmengard. But she knew she'd have to.

**xxx**

**It was the faint sound of metal hitting metal that Harry heard when he regained consciousness. His eyes opened but he couldn't focus, his sight blurry and hazy. He could hear people talking, the voices quiet and unfamiliar. It took him a few minutes to fully wake up, for his mind to come out of it's numbed state and when he did, he almost passed out again. The pain was almost unbearable. **

James pressed his lips together, reminding himself that Harry wasn't in any pain at the moment.

**It was to such an extent that Harry didn't know where the pain was originating from. Every part of him hurt and even breathing was difficult as his sides hurt too much for him to take in a full proper breath.**

Damien grimaced, reminded of all the injuries he got when playing Quidditch. The worst was when a bludger hit him in the stomach. That was enough to make him gasping for breath for a full hour.

**"Come around, have you? That was quick." said a voice with a heavy Welsh accent.**

**A face appeared over Harry, smiling down at him. Harry realised at that point that he was lying down on a bed. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyesight to clear up so he could make out where he was. The action made the middle aged man smile.**

"Where is he?" Damien asked, confused. "Shouldn't they have brought him to Nurmengard? Or did someone intercept Harry and save him?"

"No," Lily said sadly. "They always treat their prisoners before interrogating them, so that they would have a bit of strength of speak properly."

"That's sort of cruel," Damien said apprehensively.

"It's the way things are," Sirius shrugged. "It's not bad when it's a Death Eater. But since this is Harry…"

**"You're in Nurmengard." the brown haired man said, as if reading the question in Harry's mind. "I'm Healer Bennett, the prison Healer. It's my job to fix you up, so you can await your trial."**

"He's having a trial?" James said, perking up. "This is great! Dumbledore will know a way to weasel Harry out of that situation!"

Lily smiled brightly at this. "I can't believe they'll let him get a trial!" she said breathlessly. "We'll be able to see him!"

James grasped Lily's hand, smiling from ear to ear.

**Seeing Harry's struggle to take in a proper breath, the Healer moved his hand towards Harry's stomach, to assess the extent of bruising, both internal and external. On instinct, Harry's hand shot out, grabbing the man by the wrist.**

"On instinct?" Sirius said, wrinkling his eyebrows. "That's not an instinct someone just develops. It has to be for a reason…"

James grit his teeth, an image of Voldemort physically abusing Harry flashing through his mind.

**The Healer looked startled but quickly regained his composure.**

**"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said, freeing himself from the boy's grip.**

**Harry snorted but the sound got lost in his grunt of pain as the Healer pressed on his stomach.**

**"That was one nasty fall you had." the Healer said, making conversation. "You've broken your leg in two places and cracked five ribs." **

"Pleasant conversation," Damien mumbled.

**he shook his head as his fingers poked at the broken ribs, making Harry groan in agony. "You're lucky you didn't die." Then taking a look at the boy he added, "Perhaps lucky isn't the right word."**

**Harry closed his eyes, trying to work his mind through the pain and make sense of what was happening.**

**He had been caught.**

**He couldn't believe he was captured. **

"He's only sixteen," Sirius snorted. "He didn't really think he'd be able to escape capture for that long, did he?"

"He's escaped it for this long," Remus said. "It's impressive."

**He mentally berated himself for bringing down his shield and giving the four Aurors the chance to hit him. The last thing he remembered was plummeting two floors down and crashing onto the concrete ground. It was no wonder he was hurting so badly.**

**He opened his eyes and mentally sighed with relief as his vision cleared up. He looked around the room, it's grey walls and lack of windows didn't make him feel any better. He heard the clink of metal hitting metal again and Harry turned his head in the direction of the sound. He saw a man with short blond hair and blue eyes, sitting a little away from him. He had a metal tray resting on a small trolley in front of him. There was a small pile of metal objects in the tray and the man was sitting, toying with one of the items, tapping it against the metal tray. Harry realised it was a dagger, **_**his**_** dagger.**

Sirius winced. Potters were awfully protective of their stuff. The man was lucky that Harry was in too much pain to get up, or he wouldn't be able to stand.

**Rage boiled up inside him at the sight of his weapons in somebody else's hands. He narrowed his eyes at the man, his teeth clenching together in fury.**

**"**_**Don't!**_**" he growled at the man, unable to say more as the pain of speaking just that one word had him panting in agony.**

Lily chewed on her bottom lip, her mind reeling with all the potions they should give him, but she knew they wouldn't. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she felt irritated that she couldn't satisfy them.

**The man stopped toying with the dagger but he smirked at Harry. The Healer turned his head to see what Harry had meant. He saw the man with the dagger and he shook his head.**

**"I told you not to touch his things." he said to the blond haired man.**

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Most people at Nurmengard – even the healers – never really care."

"Well I'm glad _some _people have some morals," Lily sniffed. "Touching my son's stuff without his permission… what gives them the _right_?"

**The man laughed and stood up, walking over to Harry and the Healer.**

**"It's not his things any more. It's confiscated artillery." he grinned at Harry in a feral sort of way. "That's some inventory you have here." he said, speaking directly to Harry. "It's a shame. All those weapons and you still get caught." he chuckled.**

"They knocked him off a building!" Damien said furiously. "He was outnumbered! And then the Hit wizards just barge in and take him away as though _they _did anything!"

Damien wasn't sure why he was so angry on Harry's part – after all, he didn't want Harry to escape. But somehow the thought of someone ridiculing his brother, made him outraged. Obviously, his brother was a better wizard than many, so that blond man who was picking through his stuff didn't even have the _right _to say anything about it.

**Harry glared at him, unable to speak as his jaw was clenched tightly together to deal with the pain of the Healer checking him, aggravating his injuries and making the pain spike to new levels.**

**"Jackson, do you mind?" the Healer said, sounding mildly annoyed. "He'll be all yours in a few minutes. You can mock him all you like then. Let me fix him up first."**

"That's generous," James growled.

Lily frowned, her previous appraising falling down ten folds. She blew her dark red hair out of her eyes in irritation and glowered at the book in her hands. Was _no one _on her son's side completely? Couldn't they just show the child that not _everyone _was against him? How were they supposed to show that he belonged on the light side if everyone there treated him like he didn't?

"Ahem," Sirius said. "Lily? Do you still want to read, or should I?"

Lily blinked and flushed a bit. "No, no, I'll read…"

**The man, Jackson, moved away obediently but his blue eyes never left Harry.**

**"All right, here we go." the Healer said, pulling out his wand. "This is going to hurt, just a little."**

**Harry cried out as the spell hit his ribs and all five cracked back into place at the same time. It was incredibly painful but quick. Harry took in a breath, relieved he could breathe properly. His sides still hurt but the pain was more manageable.**

**"It'll still hurt," the Healer said, taking a step towards the end of the bed, to work on Harry's leg. "I would suggest you co operate and give the guards no trouble while you're at Nurmengard." The Healer said, glancing at the blond haired man sitting beside the trolley again. "It'll be better for you. They won't hurt you if you don't give them a reason." The advice seemed genuine from the Healer.**

"Please listen to them, Harry," Lily pleaded. "You don't think he'll think this is a joke, do you, James?"

"If he does," James said. "They'll show him quickly that it's not. So hopefully he'll have the common sense to cooperate and just give all the information they need."

Sirius grimaced, not wanting to crush the family's hopes but knowing he'd have to. "James, Lily; Death Eaters are extremely loyal to Voldemort," James and Lily opened their mouths to protest but Sirius rushed on. "Not that Harry is a Death Eater, but he _is _close enough. I don't think he'll give information willingly or unwillingly, since he feels close enough to Voldemort to call him _father_… he might not treat this as a joke, but he won't be spilling easily, either."

James set his jaw stubbornly. "He will if I go talk to him."

"He hates you, James," Sirius said hesitantly. "Do you really think…"

"Yes," James said, though he sounded like he doubted himself as well. "I do."

**Harry looked over at the blond haired man with a hateful glower. Paul Jackson, Nurmengard's guard, smirked at Harry, raising his eyebrows at him.**

Damien grimaced.

**"Okay, brace yourself again." The Healer said and cast the spell to fix the two broken bones in Harry's leg.**

**The sharp stab of pain had Harry clench his teeth together. His body went rigid. He breathed nosily through his nose, trying to deal with the jolt of white hot pain that erupted in his leg. It dulled down but continued to throb painfully.**

"They should give him potions!" Lily said indignantly. "Those are much less painful!"

"They don't care whether the prisoner is in pain, Lily," Remus said cautiously.

"He's a kid!" James said. "There should be an exception."

"He doesn't act like a kid," Sirius said. "They probably think he's of age already. Hence them treating him like a normal prisoner."

**The Healer stepped away from Harry, pocketing his wand.**

**"There, all done." he said. He looked at Jackson. "Did you find out if I can give him any potions?"**

"Thank you!" Lily said, huffing. "At least someone is feeling at least a _little _compassionate!"

James nodded absently.

**Jackson shook his head.**

**"Standard policy." he said. "No potions for prisoners."**

**Healer Bennett looked uncertain as he glanced at Harry again.**

**"It's special circumstances. He's considerably more injured than most admissions and...he's young."**

**Jackson turned to look at the Healer.**

**"If you're willing to take the fall, then go ahead." he said, "Give him pain relief potion and whatever else it is you want to give him but be prepared to answer for it."**

Lily frowned sharply. "That's not fair. The man is trying to do something nice."

"Jackson doesn't seem to care much about that," James glowered.

"Can't they just cut Harry a break?" Damien said, his voice a bit whiny, but at the moment he didn't care. "He was thrown of a building, for Merlin's sake!"

"They probably got good kicks in that," Sirius said grimly.

Lily's frown sharpened.

**The Healer looked conflicted, as if he was seriously considering giving the boy some pain relief, even if it was against protocol.**

**"No one will sympathise with you." Jackson pointed out. "You'd be breaking the rules but for who?" his eyes flashed angrily at Harry.**

**Healer Bennett looked over at Harry as well, his compassion quickly evaporating at the recollection of who the boy's father was.**

"Voldemort just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?" James glared, crossing his arms over his chest and gritting his teeth tightly, the muscles in his cheek twitching and jumping. "If everyone knew he was _my _son, they would be running over each other to give him pain relief."

**"I'm done here." the Healer said. "You can take him away."**

**Jackson smirked and walked over to Harry. Before he could say a word, Harry pulled himself to sit up, not wanting to be told what to do. **

"he got that from Lily," Remus smiled sadly.

**His action only made the guard smirk.**

**"Our own little celebrity," he teased. "The son of You-Know-Who."**

**Harry couldn't help but smirk. The man was so damn afraid, he couldn't say his father's name out loud. How much of a threat could he be?**

"A bigger threat than you can imagine, son," James said seriously. "Don't underestimate Nurmengard guards. They're almost as merciless and brutal as Death Eaters when it comes to prisoners, and you won't be an exception."

**Gritting his teeth, Harry swung both legs over the edge of the bed. Although his broken bones were all fixed, the pain was still there along with the swelling and bruising. That would only go away with time and some anti-inflammatory potion. Some pain relief potion would do wonders too.**

**"I can't believe he had you hidden for so long." Jackson continued. "You're a nasty little surprise."**

**Harry raised an eyebrow.**

**"Isn't that what your dad said to your mum when you were born?" **

Sirius' eyebrows flew up to his hairline. "Impressive."

"He should save his talking, he might hurt himself," Lily said worriedly.

"He shouldn't insult that Jackson fellow," James growled. "Is he stupid?"

**his voice was still rough and painful but Harry still managed the insult.**

**Jackson looked more amused than offended.**

**"Cheeky little bastard!" he chuckled. "This will be fun."**

James gritted his teeth so roughly he wondered briefly if they would ever be able to unclench again.

Lily put a hand on his arm, but didn't take her eyes off the book.

**"Can't wait." Harry added dryly.**

**Jackson turned and pointed at the tray full of Harry's possessions.**

**"As you can probably tell, I relieved you of your things while you were still knocked out." he gestured to the tray. "You won't be seeing those again." he snapped his fingers and the tray filled with Harry's weapons disappeared with a pop. Harry had caught sight of his silver mask sitting in the tray, among his daggers, knives and ninja stars. His black and silver ring that he always wore, was lying on top of the mask. All of it disappeared, leaving the tray empty. Harry glared angrily at Jackson. "The only thing I couldn't get from you, is this." he pointed at Harry's silver pendant, hanging from his neck. "Pretty little thing," he commented. "Threw me across the room when I tried to take it off." **

Damien smirked.

**he stared at Harry, his blue eyes hardening. "Take it off."**

"Just listen, Harry," Lily pleaded. But, somehow, she knew he wouldn't.

**Harry pushed himself to stand up, so he was looking at the guard at eye level. His legs trembled under him and a crippling pain shot up his leg but Harry forced himself to stay standing.**

**"Make me!" he hissed back.**

"He shouldn't have said that," Sirius said grimly. He remembered hearing a few of the guards bragging loudly at what they did to a couple of Death Eaters at the Ministry, and felt his stomach twist. At the moment, he hadn't given any of it much thought because, well, they had been _Death Eaters_, but this was his godson, and he didn't want to hear anyone bragging about physically beating _him_.

Damien wrung his hands.

**Jackson stared at Harry for a moment before he smirked again.**

**"You're going to make the next few days **_**very**_** interesting!" he said, grinning widely.**

**He stepped back, away from Harry, making no more fuss about the silver pendant. Harry reached over and took a hold of the pendant, tucking it underneath his robes. He felt the coolness against his chest and the feeling comforted him. At least a part of his father was with him, in this mess.**

"That's not a comforting thought," Sirius said.

**xxx**

**Harry walked, regardless of how painful it was, down the long winding corridors with two guards on either side. Jackson was leading them down the dark, cold corridor to Harry's cell.**

"His cell," Lily repeated weakly, her face paling. "I never thought my sons would ever _see _what a cell looked like."

"He won't," James said firmly, more to himself than to Lily. "He won't know what it looks like. This might be Book Harry's future, but now _Our _Harry's future."

Lily grabbed James' hands, but she still looked feint.

**Harry took in the prison, his eyes darting to all corners. The jet black walls seemed to stretch forever and the fact that there were no windows in sight unnerved Harry. He had read about Nurmengard during one of his study sessions with Lucius. **

Sirius growled at the mention of Malfoy. At the thought that Malfoy would be teaching _his _godson.

"Stupid Malfoy," Sirius mumbled.

**He remembered reading about the wizard that build this place, Gellert Grindelward. He had built this prison for his enemies but he ended up incarcerated in it when Dumbledore defeated him, almost fifty years ago. Grindelward had died in this very prison, a few years ago.**

Damien shivered, looking really unnerved. That wasn't something he'd want to know if he was going to spend a few days in there. It'd probably give him nightmares – almost as much nightmares as the thought of Dementors around the corner, just waiting to be granted permission to suck his sole out.

"I wouldn't want to know that much information about Nurmengard," Sirius said, echoing his godson's thoughts. "Especially if I was going to end up there."

"Never mind the dead guy," James said impatiently. "That should hardly matter, considering he's _dead_. What about the Dementors? Jackson should tell them to stay as far away from Harry as possible."

"But he won't," Sirius pointed out.

James ground his teeth. "No."

**After his death, the prison was changed to a holding prison. It's used by Hit wizards and the Ministry now, to hold criminals until their trial.**

**A hard shove between his shoulder blades nearly made him lose his balance. **

"He's injured!" Lily hissed furiously. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"He's going to make the injuries harder to heal," Remus said warily.

"I bet he's hoping for that," Sirius said grimly.

"But he didn't _do _anything but pause!" Lily snapped. "That should be illegal! We could get him fired – right, James?"

Seeing the devastatingly hopeful look in Lily's beautifully green eyes, James decided to soften the tough blow. "Er – I suppose… but I don't think Jackson would get _fired _exactly, just really, really in trouble with his boss."

"What!" Lily looked indignant. "That's injustice! What kind of idiot would not fire him for that?"

"The Minister," James said simply.

"Well I'm going to see Minister Fudge and give him a piece of my mind!" Lily declared.

"And say what?" Remus challenged. "'I'll get you fired for not going to fire Jackson when he pushes my son into his future cell?'"

Lily opened her mouth furiously, until letting it snap shut. "I'll find something to say. Trust me."

Remus looked dubious, but decided that it was best to just let it be.

**Harry turned around to glare at the guard that had pushed him.**

**"Hurry up!" the man barked at him.**

**Harry's hands curled into fists but he resisted the temptation of lashing out. They were only trying to find an excuse so they could hurt him, he wouldn't give it to them.**

Lily's expression softened. "Good job, Harry. Be the better man."

Damien was once again unnerved by the fact that his mother's mood could change so quickly. It must be a girl thing.

**Harry quickened his pace, as much as his battered and bruised body would allow him. The shooting pain in his leg was increasing in intensity and had Harry praying they arrived at his cell quickly, so he could sit down. He could see the rows upon rows of empty cells but the guards kept walking by them, leading Harry deeper into the prison. Harry knew they were only doing it to make him suffer, to keep him on his feet as long as possible.**

James' face crumpled into a grimace. "That isn't necessary," he frowned.

"Of course it isn't," Sirius said wisely. "But they have fun doing it."

"That's wrong," Damien frowned. "How is hurting someone fun?"

"They don't like hurting just _anyone_," Sirius said. "They like hurting Death Eaters and any other Dark Wizards out there. Think about it, Damy, people they _loved _got killed because of these Dark Wizards; they're looking for revenge."

Damien felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably, but then he shook the feeling out. It didn't matter, this was _his _brother, and the wizard Jackson shouldn't treat him like that.

**At last the guards stopped at one of the cells. Jackson opened it and stood by the iron barred door.**

**"Your room, **_**Prince**_**." he mocked.**

James scowled.

**Harry walked inside, ignoring the claustrophobic effect the small, dark, windowless cell had. He turned to smirk at Jackson.**

"He's got guts," Sirius said bluntly. "Some prisoners are almost crying by then."

"And you would know that _how_?" Lily said suspiciously.

"I'm an Auror," Sirius shrugged. "I'm sometimes sent to go check out Nurmengard, and I sometimes see prisoners being sent into their cell."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "_And_?"

"They panic," Sirius said, not mentioning how he had laughed with the Hit Wizards at that.

**"I asked for a room with a view."**

Damien couldn't help it, he let out a small chuckle.

"Find this funny, Damien?" Lily asked archly.

"No, Mum," Damien hurried to say. But some part of him was glad that his mother was back to normal, instead of that sad broken woman he had seen only a few days before.

**Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. He slammed the door of the cell shut in response, locking it with a loud click. He leaned against the bars, staring at Harry.**

**"Rest as much as you can." he advised. "The interrogations will take a lot out of you." he smiled at him. "Night, Prince. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."**

**He walked away, leading the two men away with him. Only once the three guards disappeared from view, did Harry lean against the wall, sliding down it to rest on the floor. His back was against the cold wall and he straightened out his legs, biting his lip to hold in his gasp of pain.**

"I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, or a good thing," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded.

"They hit harder if the prisoner doesn't yell out," Sirius said. "But they hit harder if the prisoner _does _yell out, just to make him yell out louder…"

"Then ether way my baby is going to be hit?" Lily didn't even bother to wait for the answer, not really wanting one.

**He vaguely wondered if there was any point in fixing his broken bones if it was going to continue to hurt so much anyway.**

**His mind wandered to tomorrow and the interrogations he was going to have to face. He felt panicked, what if they questioned him using Vertiserum? **

"They will," James said. "But you shouldn't worry… As long as you say your full name they'll call me and I'll get you out of trouble."

"If he cooperates then he won't even have to use Vetiserum," Lily added logically.

**He shook his head to clear it.**

**"Get a grip, Harry!" he scolded himself. He would just have to face tomorrow when it came. No point in worrying about it now.**

"That's strangely smart for a sixteen year old," Remus said thoughtfully. "Sometimes I feel like children _like _to worry about things all day."

Damien grimaced at him. "Not true," he disagreed.

**Harry glanced up at his cell door. Biting his lip, Harry picked himself up, standing gingerly, trying his best not to put too much weight on his sore leg. He walked over to the door and looked at it, running a hand over the bars, before it rested on the square plate that held the locking mechanism. It needed magic to open it, not a key.**

"_A lot _of magic," Sirius said. "One that requires a _wand_."

"My son can do it," James said confidently.

Sirius didn't look so sure.

**Harry closed his eyes, breathed out deeply and let his magic take over. It took thirty seconds for the door to unlock,**

James sent Sirius a very smug look. "Like I said: _my _son can do it wandless."

**the loud click ringing in the empty cell. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. He mentally thanked his father for pushing him to learn wandless magic when he was eight.**

Sirius winced sympathetically as James' smile dropped.

**He had hated it then, argued it was too hard and he couldn't understand it but Voldemort kept training him, refusing to accept Harry's protests. The result was that at the age of sixteen, Harry could do almost as many spells wandlessly as he could with a wand.**

"I wonder what his limit is," Remus said thoughtfully. "I mean, can he cast something as powerful as a Patronus? Or is it just Stunners and Summoning charms."

**Harry sighed and locked the door again, turning to sit back down. He could open his cell door but that didn't mean he could escape. He remembered quite clearly what he had read about Nurmegard. It was a prison built on a small island surrounded by the Atlantic ocean. Even if he somehow got past the guards in his current state, without his wand or weapons, he couldn't go anywhere. He was stuck on the island.**

"At least he's not reckless," Lily said. "If he just barged out of the cell they wouldn't give him a trial."

"Which would be bad for all of us," Sirius said.

**Dejectedly, Harry pulled out his father's Horcrux and held it in his hand, feeling oddly comforted by the emerald jewelled pendant. **

"They're going to force him to take it off," Remus said.

"Of course they are," Sirius said. "Just by the fact that they can't would make them more angry."

**They were going to force him to take the pendant off. Harry knew it. That was why the guard hadn't tried anything now. That's why he had commented on how **_**interesting**_** Harry was going to make things. Jackson obviously liked a challenge and knew Harry was going to be one.**

**Harry sighed, tucking his pendant back under his robes. They were going to have to kill him to get the pendant. **

Lily glared furiously at the book in her hands. This was all Voldemort's fault. If _she _had raised Harry, he would have been more sensible. Like her. And he wouldn't be _allowed _to think something that ridiculous.

**He would never give it up while he was still alive. Thinking about the Horcrux led to thoughts about Voldemort. Harry wondered how his father was coping. **

"Probably annoyed his little pet has escaped," James said bitingly.

"Or maybe he actually is worried…" Sirius trailed off at the odd looks he was getting, then realized that he would be looking at himself like that too if situations were reversed, so he said, "never mind."

**His scar was hurting but not as much as the rest of him. Harry was glad about that.**

**Then, just as Sod's law would have it, **

Damien snickered. "_Sod's _law?" he said incredulously. "He's mad, he is. How does he even think up jokes like that in his prison cell?"

"He's mad," Sirius said.

_Probably spent too much time with Bellatrix Lestrange_, Lily thought.

**Harry felt the prickly burn in his scar begin to get worse.**

**"No, no, no!" Harry whispered, pressing a hand to his scar. "Please, father! Not now!"**

**The burn turned to pain which quickly escalated to agony. Harry pressed his hand against the scar, teeth digging at his bottom lip, to keep himself quiet. The pain only got worse, to the point that Harry let out a strangled moan. His scar felt like it was on fire. **

Lily worriedly bit her lip. When she got her son back, she would make sure that they looked more into that scar. She didn't want him living with that pain for the rest of his life.

**Harry dropped to the ground, his fingers clawing at his forehead. It felt like a white hot poker was being held onto his forehead.**

**Harry cried out, his voice echoing in the empty cell. He had never felt his scar hurt with such ferocity before. Added to that was the pain from his injuries which reduced his ability to withstand his scar hurting.**

**The burn in his scar continued for what seemed like hours to Harry before it finally began to subside. Harry passed out from exhaustion before he could be thankful for it.**

Damien looked pained. Why was his brother such an idiot? He didn't have to go running to the Bellatrix Trap. He could have just not cared and stayed with… _even him staying with Voldemort isn't as bad as him being held in a prison with Dementors in it_, Damien thought.

**xxx**

**Voldemort stood in his chamber,**

"I don't want to hear about him!" James snapped. "Tell me about my son!"

"Do you really want to hear about the interrogation, James?" Remus said quietly.

"Yes," he snapped. "I want to know what wizards I have to hex for hurting my son."

**his back turned to the Death Eaters gathered there. He couldn't look at them without losing his temper again. He focused his gaze on the window, distracting himself, if only for a moment.**

**With an iron grip on his temper, he turned around to face the group of wizards. His gaze darted to the only female Death Eater and the rage returned almost ten fold at seeing her bowed head and distressed expression. She had failed him. Bella had failed to bring back Harry. **_**She**_** had returned whereas his son had been captured. **

James was chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was sure that he was seconds away from drawing blood, but he didn't care; his anger was erupting out of him.

"He doesn't have the _right _to be angry that Harry was ripped away from him," he seethed. "Especially since he let him go in the first place, _knowing _the danger."

"James," Remus chastised.

James clamped his mouth shut, though his anger was bubbling. Voldemort had been the one to take Harry away, yet there he was angry that the light side could have gotten him back. The injustice of it all set his teeth on edge.

**It took all of Voldemort's resolve not to reach for his wand and kill her where she stood.**

**Bella glanced up at him, almost as if she could feel Voldemort's hate filled gaze on her. She looked down again, squeezing her her eyes shut to block out the disappointment she saw directed at her. **

_His disappointment? _Sirius thought incredulously. His _disappointment? What about mine, Bell, when you turned your back on me to join the Death Eaters? Did that not matter at all?_

**It had been years since she had felt the Cruciatus curse from her master's wand. The pain was deserved, she knew that. She had felt the anger through the curse as it tortured her and she knew how badly she had let her Lord down. She thought about Harry, picturing him in her mind's eye, seeing the playful smirk on his face and his laugh rang in her head. Her heart skipped several beats. She had let him down as well.**

Lily pursed her lips. She had felt sympathetic when Voldemort had took the spot as Harry's father, but she had never thought that her position as Harry's mother would ever be challenged.

**A few paces away from her, stood Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was called only ten minutes ago by Lord Voldemort. He hadn't understood why his Lord wanted to see him with such urgency but upon arriving he learned what had happened. His mask of indifference was firmly in place but on the inside, he was panicking. Harry had been captured and they had no idea where the Order was holding him. They didn't even know for certain if the Order had him or if the red robed Hit wizards had taken him. **

"Hit Wizards," James muttered. "Unfortunately."

"We'll get him back, Prongs," Sirius promised.

**If the latter was the case, Harry could be anywhere.**

**Lucius looked at Bella as he saw his master's gaze fall on her. He felt disappointment well up inside him at the sight of her. How could she allow Harry to be captured? If **_**he**_** had been sent to help Harry, he would not have failed. He would have torn the Order apart to get to Harry.**

"Right," Sirius scoffed. "He probably would order the other Death Eaters around while he hides behind a barrel, sharpening his nails and checking his hair for split ends."

"Sometimes I wonder if you know he's a male, Sirius," Damien said dryly.

**The doors to Voldemort's chamber opened and a Death Eater hurried inside. The man bowed down in front of Voldemort.**

**Voldemort took a hasty step towards the man, his eyes narrowing at him.**

**"Snape!" he hissed. "What did you find out?" he asked with urgency.**

James couldn't help it, he leaned forward. He had long since realized that Snape was not a traitor, and felt too much respect for Dumbledore to ever betray him, but he had never stopped wondering how he was able to fool _Voldemort_.

"I wonder what he says to him," Sirius said.

"What Dumbledore tells him to say," Remus answered. "He probably just bends the truth a bit. It's easier to lie like that."

**Severus Snape stood up, his face hidden behind the skull mask. He removed it so Voldemort could see into his eyes, to see he wasn't lying.**

"I can never tell with Snape," Sirius said. "His eyes look so dead."

"That's not funny, Sirius," Lily snapped.

"Well, it does," Sirius said defensively. "And you know it."

**"My Lord, the Order doesn't have him." he replied.**

**Voldemort closed his eyes, a hiss of anger and rage escaping him. The Death Eaters all took a step back, afraid of their master's volatile temper.**

**"The Ministry has him." Snape continued, dark eyes taking in the Voldemort's reaction. "The Minister had a team of Hit wizards sent after him. They picked up the distress call the Order sent and got to the Dark Prince before the Order could."**

**Voldemort took a single step towards the greasy haired professor. **

Lily bit her lip, and Damien shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You know, I hate the git," James said. "But I never really noticed how brave he was until now."

**His red eyes were blazing with an anger so deep it was terrifying. Snape had to break his eye contact.**

**"Where have they taken him?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.**

**Snape swallowed heavily, pushing his fear deep down.**

**"I don't know, my Lord."**

**Snape was certain he was going to be tortured. The expression that twisted on the Dark Lord's face gave Snape goosebumps with fear. He saw the look in the red eyes that promised unimaginable pain.**

**He was right.**

James grimaced.

"Don't listen to this, Damy," Lily told her son.

Damien looked incredulous but put his hands halfway over his ears. Listening but not showing that he was listening.

**The cruciatus curse hit him with full force and had Snape on the ground in seconds. The spell ripped into him, making it feel as though his bones were being crushed, muscles were twisted and torn and his blood boiled with agony. **

Damien felt a horrified fascination. He never wondered how the cruciatus curce felt, but now that he knew it was frightening.

"It's over, Damy," Lily said, and Damien dropped his hands, an innocent look on his face.

James narrowed his eyes.

**The curse lifted, leaving Snape panting for breath. Snape closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and picked himself up from the floor.**

**Voldemort had turned his back on him but he raised a hand and the doors behind them smashed open.**

**"Leave!" he hissed at his Death Eaters. "Go and find out where Fudge is keeping my son! I want the information by sunrise." He turned to look at the terrified looking group. "Don't bother coming back unless you have the location." he warned.**

Damien gulped.

"Why is it people want to be Death Eaters again?" he wondered. "It isn't exactly a luxery."

"Most of them want power," Sirius said, not bothering to hide his disgust. "They don't really care how much pain comes with it."

"Others just agree with Voldemort," Remus said. "So they follow him… but that's only a few. Others who agree with Voldemort stay neutral in the war, but silently agree so they won't get killed or captured by either light or dark side."

"Others have parents who pressure them into becoming followers," James said, glancing at Sirius. "But that doesn't _always _work. But it isn't rare."

"That's disgusting," Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "What sort of parents would want their kid doing that?"

"My dear old Mum, for one," Sirius said dryly.

**The men bowed and hurried to leave the chamber, visibly worried about how to complete their master's orders. How could they find out such information in so little time? They all left, except for Bella and Lucius. They knew that if Voldemort had wanted them to leave as well, he would said 'leave, **_**all**_** of you.'**

"Well, aren't they important," Sirius sneered.

"They are the only one's besides Wormtail that know about Harry," Damien pointed out.

"Yet Voldemort would still kill them in a second," Sirius said.

**That was their only signal to leave. Otherwise they were to wait in the chamber. Snape left too, hurrying to get away from the angry Dark Lord. The door closed after him, leaving only Lucius and Bella with Lord Voldemort.**

**"My Lord," Lucius spoke hesitantly. "We can find out where Harry is from our sources at the Ministry." he said, offering hope. "They can make it so his trial is delayed, that will give us time to rescue him from wherever he's being kept..."**

**"He's hurt."**

"What!" James said, startled. "How does he know?"

"It wasn't him who said that," Lily said, reading ahead and feeling her heart go cold.

James, taken aback at his wife's cool tone, didn't say anymore.

**The words were whispered but both men heard them just the same. They both turned to look at Bella. Her heavy lidded eyes lifted to meet their gaze.**

**"We can't delay anything. We need to get to him **_**now**_**." she said with urgency.**

**Voldemort looked away, trying desperately to hold onto his temper. It was watching Bella's memory of his son's capture that had made him lose control. He saw how injured Harry was, how he came crashing through the roof of the floor above. He saw how the three men dragged him unceremoniously from the wreckage. It was just as well that he heard them say Harry was still alive, it was the only thing that made him reign in his anger so he didn't hurt Harry.**

"Well, it isn't really working, is it?" James and Lily both snapped furiously at the same time.

"Harry's in _agony _because of him," James said, clenching his fist. "How is that _reigning _his anger?"

**He knew that even though Harry was far away from him, his extreme anger would still affect Harry somewhat and Voldemort didn't want to add to his misery. Merlin knew what state he was in and how he was coping.**

"That's it," Lily said, placing the book on the table and rubbing at her temples. It was only when James seen her shoulder's shaking a bit when he realized just how stressed she really was. He hurried to put his arm around her. "_That's it_."

"No it's not," James said. "We won't make the same mistakes. We won't allow Voldemort to take Harry back. That isn't it, Lils. We just have to be patient."

"I waited fifteen years," Lily looked up, her face grimaced with pain. "I don't think I can wait more."

James remembered how he wanted to leave the house that very instant and go get Harry; he remembered Lily telling him that his recklessness would destroy any hope they had to getting Harry back. Lily had been his voice of reason, and now he had to be hers.

"You'll have to," James said softly. "It won't be that much, Lils. Time will fly by when we read about Harry with us again."

Lily shook her head and let it fall on his shoulder.

"Go on, Sirius," James said. "It's your turn."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimor: **_Practically nothing of this belongs to me except the comments that are not in bold. The things that are in bold belong to the author Kurinoone and all the characters (except Damien) belong to J. K. Rowling.

XXX

"**Chapter Eleven" **Sirius read, "**The First Day."**

**The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning, with the main headline, 'The Dark Lord has an Heir!' on the front page. Minister Fudge had released the news to the media late last night that You-Know-Who has a son, known only as the Dark Prince. He gave a full statement, announcing that his **_**elite**_** squad of Hit wizards had captured the Dark Prince and that the boy would be standing trial very soon.**

Sirius glared. The minister was an idiot.

**'**_**It is every witch and wizard's right to have a fair, objective trial.**_**' Minister Fudge was quoted in the paper as saying, '**_**Even those who do not consider themselves a part of our society. These so-called 'Dark' witches and wizards go against the rules and regulations that the rest of the wizarding world live by, but as the Minister for Magic, I will still give them the chance to do the right thing and admit to their crimes. The son of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will stand trial and be judged for his crimes against the wizarding world. The exact details of when the trial will take place has not been finalised yet but I assure you, justice will be served!**_**'**

**James pushed the paper aside angrily. He didn't want to read any more of the Minister's fabricated and preconceived speeches.**

"Good, because I was already getting sick of hearing about it," Damien grumbled.

"He was laying it thick," Remus grimaced. "_Too _thick."

**He knew Fudge didn't want to give the Dark Prince a trial. He was only doing it to gain public support. Fudge had already decided the boy's fate; the Dark Prince was getting the Dementor's Kiss, **

"What!?" Damien shouted, horrified. "You can't just _decide_ to… not to…"

"I can't say that I'm shocked," Sirius said grimly. "The Ministry doesn't have sympathy for those who murdered. Not even if it's a boy."

"That's injustice!" Lily shouted, her bright green eyes flashing. "And I'm going to make sure a Dementor can't stand on a one hundred foot radius of my son!"

"Agreed," James said sullenly.

**there was no doubt about it. The trial was a façade, put up by the Minister so he can show to the world how fair a leader he is. James angrily stabbed at his bacon, almost cracking the plate in two.**

**"Easy, James!" Lily said at the table. "Those are my favourite plates."**

"I can't believe I'm worrying about my plates in a time like that," Lily said in disgust.

"You don't know who the Dark Prince is," Remus said fairly. "And you haven't even seen him, so you won't get that eery feeling James does. You have no reason to worry."

"Except that a boy is going to have his soul sucked right out of his body," Lily said.

"Book-Lily isn't going to think this way," Sirius said. "She thinks he's Voldemort's son; not to mention he killed Frank and Alice."

This did the opposite of helping Lily judging by her choked up expression. James made to kick Sirius under the table, but got Remus instead.

**"Sorry." James muttered.**

**"I know how you feel." Sirius said, before taking a sip of his tea. "I was annoyed too. They don't even mention all the hard work we did to trap the Dark Prince." he pulled a face. "**_**Impressive capture by the Hit squad,**_** yeah right!" he scoffed.**

Remus, eyes still watered from the kick, punched Sirius in the shoulder. "Idiot," he told him.

**James didn't respond but put down his fork, giving up on breakfast.**

**"James, are you okay?" Lily asked, giving her husband a concerned look. "You've not touched your food."**

**"Yeah, come on, bacon and eggs!" Sirius said, elbowing James. "Your favourite!" he picked a strip of bacon from James' plate and bit into it. "Or is it my favourite?" he laughed.**

**"Why are you here?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed at Sirius.**

Damien's lip twitched. "Why is he here every morning? To eat our food."

Sirius guffawed and punched Damien lightly in the shoulder.

**"I wanted breakfast." Sirius said, faking a confused expression. "I was hungry." he pouted.**

**Lily rolled her eyes.**

**"It's a never ending struggle with you; feeding the ever hungry!" she said.**

**Sirius grinned at her.**

**"Ah, admit it, Lils. You like having me over."**

**Lily pulled a face as she got up, clearing the table.**

**"I really, really don't!" she replied.**

**Sirius chuckled and turned his attention back to James who still looked lost in his thoughts.**

"At least one of us is worrying about our son," Lily sighed.

James pulled a face and wrapped his arm around his wife. "You're _always _worrying about our son, Lily. You just never show it."

**"Hey Prongs? What's got you abusing the grey matter?" he asked.**

**James looked at him but shook his head.**

**"Nothing. It's nothing."**

**The door leading to the living room from the kitchen was open and James distracted himself by studying Damien who was sitting on the rug playing chess with Ron.**

Damien grimaced. "I hate playing chess with Ron. And what do you mean _studying_ me? I'm not some project."

"You're right," James said. "Projects are way more interesting."

Damien resisted sticking his tongue out like a little kid.

**James was glad Ron was over, staying for a week with Damien. It elevated the boredom Damien suffered during the summer breaks.**

**He watched as his twelve year old son continued the game they had started last night. Damien and Ron had left the chess board set up last night so they could continue it in the morning.**

**"I don't care what happens, I'm going to beat you this time." Damien said, moving a piece across the board.**

Remus shook his head, having heard that line a million other times.

**Ron grinned at the younger boy.**

**"Give it up, mate!" he teased. "I'm a pro. You won't beat me." Ron made his move, sending Damien's pawn flying off the board.**

Damien shrugged. "It was only a pawn."

Lily patted his head sympathetically.

**Damien looked at Ron annoyed, before returning his gaze to the chess game. He looked determinedly at the board, thinking carefully about his next move. Suddenly he moved his piece three paces over, overtaking Ron's pawn and knocking it out of the way. Even at a distance, James could tell the move was not allowed.**

"Damien!" Lily scolded. "No cheating; even if you are losing."

"Yes, Mum," Damien said, his voice sounding automatic.

While Lily turned around, James leaned in and whispered. "But if you don't get caught…"

The father and son laughed silently, not knowing that Lily – who could feel James' chest shaking – heard every word with a smile. If you don't get caught, indeed.

**"Hey!" Ron objected. "You can't do that!"**

**Damien raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Can't I?" he asked with a grin.**

**The simple and innocently spoken words hit James like a punch in the gut. **

Damien raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

James shrugged, not knowing either. Though the words did sound vaguely familiar to him.

**He sat at the table, staring at Damien. The words spinning in his mind. The way Damien had said those two words, his voice, the mocking tone, the slight hint of laughter in his voice, it was all the same. Damien's way of speaking was much more innocuous but still, there was a similarity. A very **_**frightening**_** similarity. The memory of a boy in a silver mask, turning to look at Kingsley, before uttering the same words, in the same way, came back to James like a tidal wave and hit him.**

"Oh," Damien said. "Harry said the same thing."

Lily smiled softly. It sent a whole new river of questions swimming through her head – would Damien and Harry be exactly the same? Would he have been just as mischievous as Damien? Would they have talked the same and walked the same and ate the same food? Does Harry love Quidditch as much as her younger son? What would his favorite team be? Would he have whined and begged her to let him go to World Cup games, just as Damien had?

Normally, she wouldn't care what his favorite team was, but now she wanted to know. And, somehow, that question was the one that burned the most in her head.

**The voice of the Dark Prince echoed in his head.**

**Without a word, James rushed to his feet, now ignoring the two arguing boys in the living room.**

**"Prongs?" Sirius looked up at his friend as he suddenly got up hastily from the table.**

**"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked, stepping away from the sink.**

**"Nothing, I...I just have to, do something." James mumbled, heading for the door.**

**"James? What? Where are you going?" Lily asked, stepping into his path.**

**"I have to sort something out." James said, still lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention to Lily.**

Lily frowned. "Where are you going? Are you going to visit Harry in Nurmengard?"

"Possibly," James said, looking hopeful. "I hope so, at least."

"Why didn't you ask me to come," Sirius wondered, annoyed. "Two Aurors get more respect than just one."

"Maybe because you didn't care what the fate of the Dark Prince was and you probably won't even get why I care so much," James said. "Maybe it's something I have to look at myself, before speaking about it with anyone else."

Sirius sighed and sat back. "I would have understood, if you'd just told me."

James shrugged, trying to look apologetic.

**"I'll be back soon." he promised and he hurried to the back door, pulling it open and disappearing outside.**

**"James?" Lily called but her husband had already gone. She turned to stare at a surprised looking Sirius, still sitting at the kitchen table. "I don't know what's gotten into him." she said. "He's been funny since yesterday."**

**Sirius got up and walked over to Lily.**

**"It's all this Dark Prince business. It's messing with his head." Sirius said.**

Lily nodded.

**Lily nodded.**

She frowned.

**"He wouldn't stop stressing about it yesterday." she said, biting her lip in worry.**

**Her emerald green eyes stared out of the door again, lingering on the spot her husband had disapparated. Sirius couldn't stand to see Lily looking so dejected and so did what he usually did to distract her; he started annoying her.**

Lily's lip twitched, though her expression was furious. "You do that on _purpose_?" she demanded. "I've named a couple of white hairs after you, Black!"

The other boys grinned as Sirius raised his hands in the air defensively. "It's not my fault you look so funny when you're annoyed. It's tempting."

Lily clenched her small fists and scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips.

"See, that's the face," Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, Black!" Lily snapped. "I don't make funny faces."

Sirius just grinned at her and tapped his head. "I've got a few memories that will prove you wrong. I've even showed Damien a few of your best moments."

"You've been keeping a stock of memories of our arguments?" Lily demanded. "Where?"

"They're all safe, Evans," Sirius smirked. "Somewhere you will never find them."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "It's Potter now. And consider those memories already gone."

**"This is all your fault." he accused.**

**Lily turned to him abruptly.**

**"Excuse me? My fault?" she asked.**

**"If you did a little more **_**de-stressing**_** in the bedroom, James would be a lot more relaxed and happy." Sirius said.**

Lily's mouth dropped open and James coughed to hide his laughter.

"Gross!" Damien said, looking truly nauseated. "Don't even _mention_ that, Padfoot. That's _sick_. You're all old."

Lily's shocked expression turned into a motherly-condescending one. "Excuse me?" she said, raising one eyebrow at her son.

Damien grimaced at her. "Well… you're like… _forty_."

"I am no such thing!" James said, looking more offended than his wife. "Sirius, maybe, but not me."

"We're the same age, idiot," Sirius rolled his eyes. "And can I keep reading?"

**Lily gaped at him.**

**"I beg your pardon?" she said. "What happens in our bedroom is none of your business!"**

**"I know, I know," Sirius dismissed with a wave of his hand. "It's **_**private**_**," he air quoted the word. "But I'm telling you. If you gave James some tender loving de-stressing, he wouldn't care who gets the Dementor's Kiss!"**

Damien gagged as Sirius barked with laughter.

**Lily glared at him.**

**"You're insane!" she said, walking back to the sink.**

**"You know what you should do?" Sirius said, following her. "Tonight, cook him your best meal, lit a few candles and wear your lacy, red and black chemise. That will cheer old Prongs right up!" he grinned.**

Lily frowned. "How do you know I have those? Have you been going through my stuff, you pervert!" Lily accused.

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "I didn't know you had those…but this is the future."

James chuckled.

**Lily looked completely affronted.**

**"Have you been going through my stuff, you pervert!" she asked.**

**"No!" Sirius scrunched up his face. "I would never do that! And I resent the accusation!"**

**"So how do you know I have such a thing?" Lily challenged.**

**"I didn't until just now." Sirius grinned.**

"That was a weirdly accurate guess," Remus looked at his friend weirdly.

Sirius just shrugged.

Damien, meanwhile, tried very hard to not picture his mother in such an outfit.

**"Get out!" Lily said, pointing a finger at the door.**

**Sirius winked at her but went to the door obediently. He blew her a little kiss, his way of saying, 'I-was-only-teasing-so-don't-get-upset' and walked out of the kitchen.**

**Lily went back to the washing but a little smile came to her lips at Sirius' antics. He annoyed the hell out of her but he could always make her smile.**

"Ha!" Sirius pointed his finger at Lily. "I made you smile. So I win."

Remus sighed.

**xxx**

**It was impossible to tell if it was morning or not without a window to let in daylight. Stuck in a pitch black cell without any indication of the time had Harry feeling like he had been in there for days instead of hours. The single torch had gone out hours ago and although Harry could wandlessly light it again, he didn't feel the need for it. Why have light in his cell anyway? He didn't have anything to study.**

"Doesn't the light make you less afraid?" James inquired.

"I doubt Harry is afraid of the dark," Damien said, rolling his eyes. "He's sixteen."

**He had regained consciousness some time during the night and although his scar was still hurting and his leg and sides throbbed painfully, he felt better than before. The pain wasn't as sharp any more and had dulled down. It was only a small improvement but Harry was grateful nonetheless. He had always been a quick healer.**

"And when has he ever _needed _to heal?" Lily whispered furiously.

"Calm down, Lils," Remus said fairly. "All children get hurt. By falling and scraping their knee – maybe climbing up a tree and hurting his wrist. Or flying – Damien always gets hurt flying."

Lily still looked dubious, but she let it go… for now.

**Harry lay flat out on his back, both hands tucked under his head to protect it from the cold stone floor and he stared aimlessly into the pitch darkness. He hadn't slept, he hadn't been able to. His mind was too focused on his current predicament to allow him to sleep.**

"Don't worry, Harry," James said. "I'm coming to get you out, I hope."

Lily grabbed his hand.

**The torch was charmed to light itself and as soon as it was time, the torch burned with a sudden blast of fire and threw a flickering glow into Harry's cell. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself to withstand the torture that was no doubt heading his way. He knew the guards would use his **_**interrogation**_** as an excuse to hurt him. He wasn't naïve to their intentions. Even if Harry answered all their questions, which he wasn't planning on doing, **

Lily bit her lip. "Doesn't he know there would be less pain?"

"I think he does," Remus said softly. "He just doesn't care."

**the guards would still hurt him because of who he was. His father had always told him there were people in this world that would hurt him solely for the reason that he was his son.**

"But you're _not _his son," James said. "You don't need to have to endure that hatred."

"It's all he ever knew," Lily said sadly.

**A small pop brought with it a bowl and a small goblet in one corner. Harry stayed where he was, ignoring the 'breakfast'. He didn't feel particularly hungry. He told himself it was better if he had an empty stomach. At least he wouldn't have anything to throw up during his torture.**

"Starving himself won't make it any better," Damien said. "He's so stupid."

When all the adults threw him sharp, warning looks, Damien just said defensively, "well, he is!"

**He heard the footsteps echoing in the distance, coming nearer to him. With a deep breath, Harry sat up, aiming to look as less vulnerable as possible.**

**Jackson stayed true to his word and arrived at Harry's door.**

**"Morning!" he greeted with a wide smile. He banged his wand on the iron bars, making the sound reverberate around the cell. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.**

James ground his teeth together. "I hate Jackson," he declared.

"Me too," Sirius said. "He's just asking for a beat down."

**"Perfectly." Harry returned.**

**Jackson glanced at the untouched bowl of gruel and goblet of water.**

**"I see you didn't eat your breakfast." Jackson said. "What's the matter? Not up to the Prince's usual standards?"**

"I hope he eats better than that," Lily said.

"By his description," Remus said. "It sounded like he was healthy. So I'm guessing he eats just fine."

Lily nodded slowly.

**Harry smirked.**

**"I usually have a gourmet breakfast." Harry played along, to annoy the guard.**

**Jackson tilted his head to the side, studying him. He had to give the boy his due. For someone as young as him in this sort of a situation, he had kept his calm and hadn't displayed any fear. It warranted some sort of respect.**

**"All right, let's get this started." Jackson said, unlocking the door and opening it. "Stand up."**

**Harry complied, getting to his feet, ignoring the way his sore body protested.**

"At least he listened," Lily sighed.

**The two guards that came with Jackson went into the cell and guided him out, staying on either side but not touching him.**

**Similar to the night before, Jackson led the way while Harry followed with the two guards making sure he didn't try anything. The guards led Harry to a set of wide stone stairs and began climbing them. The stairs seemed to never end. They continued to climb, going higher and higher into the fortress of a building until at long last, they arrived at the top floor. The guards pushed Harry into a room.**

"They _pushed_?" Lily asked, sounding annoyed. "What's wrong with simply _asking _him if he could enter the room? Is everyone there so rude?"

"I assume they were never taught to be polite to criminals," Damien said dryly.

"Harry is _not _a criminal, Damy," Lily said, scandalized. "How can you say that about your own brother?"

"I'm just attempting to look at it through their point of view," Damien said defensively. "We see Harry, they see someone who… killed."

"They _should _see a boy," Sirius seethed.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Damien said in annoyance. Geez, you grow up with your mum drilling into your head to always try to step into everyone else's shoes and this is what you get when you actually listen to her.

**The small room had only three items of furniture. A rectangular table and two chairs perched on either side. Harry noticed the difference in the chairs instantly. One was high backed, made of solid wood and radiated a sense of authority. The other chair was metal, with armrests that had chains and shackles hanging from it. A long, thick chain was draped across the seat of the chair and it dangled threateningly over the edge.**

"Sounds inviting," Remus said dubiously.

"Three guesses who that one is for," James glared.

**Harry was dragged over to the metal chair and seated before the two guards set about securing him to the chair. The long thick chain was dragged around Harry's waist and tightened until he could feel it digging into him. His arms were pulled around the back of the chair, surprising Harry. He had thought they would use the shackles on the armrests but the guards decided that would be too comfortable a position for the son of Voldemort.**

"That's a bit too much!" Remus protested.

"All of it's too much!" Lily cried. "He's just a _boy_. If they weren't so paranoid they'd be able to see that!"

**Harry felt the harsh bite of metal cuffs around his wrists as they were tied behind his back. The strain of the tight binding hurt his shoulders already, making Harry mentally groan. **

"Like he wasn't in enough pain already," Sirius griped.

**He knew he was going to be in this position for a few hours at the very least. What would his shoulders feel like by then? His ankles were shackled to the front legs of the chair, the metal cuffs so tight they cut into his skin. Harry felt the first sting of vulnerability hit him as he realised how tightly he was chained. He couldn't struggle at all, the metal restraints were already digging into the skin of his wrists and ankles and the chain around his waist was so tight it hurt.**

Lily's lips tightened and a pucker formed between her eyebrows. She had cried when Damon had first fell off his broomstick and got a large scrape on his knee; but now her motherly instincts were going crazy, ordering her to go help her son before it was too late. But she knew that she'd just get them both killed if she did anything rash. She also knew that, despite what her husband thought, Harry wasn't in any immediate danger at Voldemort's house.

So instead of crying or shouting or running to help her baby, she did the most helpless thing she ever, and continued to sit in her chair.

**Harry looked up as the guards stepped away, after securing the chains and shackles as tight as they could. Jackson was staring at him, that annoying smirk on his lips again as he surveyed him.**

A low growl built in the back of Sirius' throat. He didn't think he could hate someone as much as he hated Death Eaters and Voldemort, but Jackson was slowly gaining up on his list.

"I hate him," Sirius declared.

"Me too," echoed the rest of the family.

**With slow steps, Jackson walked over to Harry, his footsteps clicking loudly in the room. The man stopped in front of Harry and sat down on the table, sitting directly in front of him.**

**"You seem like a clever boy," he started, "so you know what is going to happen next. If you answer our questions and give us all the information we need, you'll be pretty much left alone until your trial date." Jackson explained.**

"_Pretty much_ left alone?" James snapped. "If he's implying what I think he is then I'm going to have to pay him a little visit."

"Me too," Sirius started.

"James, Sirius, _no_," Remus said firmly. "He hasn't done anything that is against the rules yet. You can't just barge into his home and hex him just because of something he _might _do."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Because he is innocent at the moment," Remus said smartly. "Hurting him in this instant won't make anything better."

"It'll ease my anger," James said.

"No, it won't," Remus denied. "You'll just feel satisfied for a moment, and then want to attack him again. Which _isn't _good. You could get into trouble, and then where would you be?"

"Azkaban," James and Sirius muttered ruefully.

"Exactly," Remus said. "And that won't help at all."

**"However, if you want to be stupid and resist or don't feel like sharing then you're the only one getting hurt. You'll be dragged up here, tied down like this and questioned every day until you give us answers. But I don't want to give Healer Bennett more work to do so let's try and get along, okay?"**

"You're not really helping yourself with the 'getting along' bit, are you?" Damien grumbled, crossing his arms. Honestly, sometimes adults just didn't seem to get how irritating they were.

**Harry smirked in response.**

**"Get along with Ministry scum?" Harry asked, his smirk turning into a scornful look. "I'd rather die first."**

"_Harry_," Lily groaned. "Stop being stubborn and _listen_!"

"I can't believe he just catalogued the whole Ministry as _scum_," James said sadly.

"He grew up thinking that," Sirius said. "But we could change that. He'll see what's right, you know that James."

"Yeah…"

**Jackson seemed disappointed. He gave Harry a long look before breaking his gaze. He shook his head before reaching into his robes and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.**

**"It's our experience with cold hearted, murdering fiends, such as yourself," Jackson gestured with his hand towards Harry, "that they very seldom tell the truth." he held up the small vial.**

"Truth Serum," Lily muttered, not sure how she felt about that. On one hand, that meant that Harry would tell the truth and _not _get hurt, but on the other hand that was a drastic violation of personal space, and she didn't want her son to feel uncomfortable.

"Those bastards," Sirius growled, seemingly not conflicted with his emotions.

**"A few drops of Veritaserum, however, gets rid of that problem."**

**Harry stiffened, despite his attempts to seem calm. He eyed the vial with trepidation, his mind trying furiously to come up with a way to protect his father.**

"You'll get _yourself_ hurt, Harry," Lily moaned. "Think of ways to protect yourself."

**Jackson leaned forward and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, smirking at him.**

**"Time to tell us all you know, kid." he said.**

**Harry could do nothing but glare at him. He pressed his lips together tightly and flinched back as Jackson brought the vial closer. Jackson sighed and looked at the guard to Harry's left, nodding at him. The guard turned his wand on Harry.**

A soft _eep _sound escaped Lily's lips.

**He muttered a spell and ball of light shot out of his wand. It hit Harry in his ribs, jolting his already bruised and aching body. His side exploded in excruciating pain, making Harry cry out, curling to the side as much as he could in his bindings. The other guard moved behind Harry and reached over, taking a fistful of his hair and pulled mercilessly, snapping Harry's head back. **

"Stop," Lily looked a little green. "Why does Harry keep on getting hurt?"

"Because of Voldemort," James said darkly, and everyone else agreed.

**Jackson had already grabbed a hold of Harry's face, his grip unkind and bruising. He dropped three drops of Veritaserum into Harry's mouth. The guards let go of him, allowing the gasping boy get his breath back.**

**Jackson waited a moment, his blue eyes fixed on Harry, watching as the boy panted in obvious pain but he straightened up slowly. **

"At least he waited," Remus allowed ruefully.

"Not enough when he's the one who caused the pain in the first place," James snapped.

**The anger in his emerald green eyes was intimidating, Jackson had to admit that, but the boy was securely tied up so wouldn't be able to retaliate.**

"Coward," Sirius growled. "Only a coward would kick someone when they're already down."

"And if he's so _securely _tied up," James sneered. "Why are there other guards there? Is this some kind of sick entertainment for them?"

Even Remus, who usually had an answer to everything, had to agree.

**Jackson pulled out a small silver orb and touched it, initialising the recording of this interrogation. He leaned forward so his face was only inches away from the boy's.**

**"Are you who the Death Eaters refer to as, The Dark Prince?" he asked his test question, a question he knew the answer to.**

_Please let it not work_, Damien thought, knowing that Harry would be furious if he gave any of his secrets away.

**Harry grit is teeth but the answer came from him.**

**"Yes."**

Lily felt sadness swell up in her at Harry being so helpless and vulnerable. Potters weren't meant to be that way; no Potter or Evans had _ever _been that way.

**Jackson smiled and leaned back. He crossed his arms at his chest and studied the boy for a moment.**

**"What is your name?" he asked. He was curious to know.**

"Your own curiosity doesn't matter," Sirius said.

"But he's aloud to ask anyway," Damien said.

**Harry closed his eyes as the name spilled from his mouth.**

**"Harry."**

**Jackson raised his eyebrows.**

**"Harry?" he repeated. "Very common name. Not what I expected from You-Know-Who." he chuckled. "You don't have a surname?" he asked cheekily.**

James leaned forward unconsciously. All Jackson had to do was continue being a nosy git and _ask_…

**"I do, but I don't use it." Harry growled out.**

**Jackson asked the next question, one he had wanted to know since he first saw him. "How old are you?"**

James looked disappointed. "What a prat! Why couldn't he just _ask_?"

"He doesn't really care," Lily sniffed.

"He cared for the first name," James pointed out. "How do you lose interest so fast?"

**"Sixteen." came the answer.**

**Jackson's smirk slipped from his face. Sixteen? He had thought the boy was older. He acted as if he was older and Jackson had assumed the boy had come of age already. He was expecting the boy to say he was eighteen at the very least. Jackson shared a look with the other two men in the room and even they looked surprised. They were dealing with a minor. Jackson looked back at Harry, staring at the face and saw that he did in fact look young enough to be sixteen but his persona gave the impression he was older.**

"He shouldn't give that sort of impression," Lily said sadly. "He act as young and immature as Damy."

Damien gave a noncommittal grunt and glared offended at the nodding grownups.

**Shaking away the shock, Jackson resumed his role. He locked eyes with the boy, thinking about his next question and what effect knowing the answer would have on the wizarding world.**

Everyone's interest was piqued. They might be angry that the answer would come from their beloved Harry, but the information was still important… something they all cared about. Unwillingly, they all felt connected to Jackson for just a moment as their interest was pointed in the same direction: to ending the war.

**"Where is Lord...V-Voldemort?" he asked, hesitating at saying the dark wizard's name.**

**Harry looked straight at him as he replied.**

**"At home."**

Remus blinked. "That was unexpected."

James grunted, not looking at all happy with the answer. "He couldn't just say '_at his house_?" Somehow, 'at home', sounded much more… comforting. And James didn't like it.

**Jackson blinked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.**

"It wasn't the answer we were expecting either," Damien admitted.

**"Where is Voldemort's home?" Jackson asked.**

**"Riddle Manor." Harry answered.**

James felt a stab of annoyance. Didn't Harry realize how _crucial _this was? Didn't he know that he could be the reason this bloody, horrible war was put to an end? _Of course he does_, a voice said, _he just doesn't want you to win it._

James shook his head furiously and focused on the words being said by Sirius. This wasn't the time to feel betrayed.

**Jackson cursed mentally. They already knew that.**

**"Where is Riddle Manor?" Jackson asked.**

**"Under the Fidelius charm." Harry answered. He couldn't answer that question even under Veritaserum.**

**Jackson stared at Harry for a moment.**

**"Who is his secret keeper?" he asked.**

**"Lord Voldemort." Harry answered.**

**Jackson cursed. He should have expected this. The Dark Lord was not going to trust anyone but himself. **

"Obviously," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Jackson really _was _an idiot.

**He pushed on, if he couldn't get answers for Voldemort, he would just have to settle for his Death Eaters.**

**"What are the names of Voldemort's Death Eaters?" he asked.**

**Harry paused, his lips sealed and he stared at the man before him. Jackson knew the potion would force the answer out of him. All he had to do was wait. Sure enough, Harry opened his mouth to answer.**

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he read ahead. _Clever, Harry_, he thought. _Annoying, but clever._

**"Igor Karkaroff, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolphus Lestrange..."**

James sighed heavily, not as impressed as his best friend had been. "Harry, _why_?"

**"The ones that aren't dead!" snapped Jackson, all hints of his smirk wiped from his face.**

**Harry didn't respond, since Jackson never asked a proper question so he didn't have to.**

"Jackson isn't cut out for that," Lily said. "Maybe they should have someone more clever and less brutal."

"Clever people don't settle for Nermengard prisons," Sirius waved his hand. "They go for more glamorous stuff like a Hogwarts professor or a Ministry official."

"I'm sure there are more qualified people, though," Remus said. "Maybe Jackson just really wanted this."

"I don't understand what's so entertaining about hurting teenagers," Lily griped. "Jackson should be sat down and told right from wrong, because he's clearly forgotten."

**"What are the names of the Death Eaters that are still alive?" Jackson demanded.**

**Again Harry seemed to struggle for a moment before he answered, keeping his eyes fixed on Jackson.**

**"Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange."**

Sirius snorted.

"This isn't _funny_, Black!" Lily snapped angrily, her little hands turning into balled up fists.

"I couldn't help it," Sirius said defensively. "He sounded too much like you!"

Lily's glare softened just like Sirius had wanted, and she allowed him to keep reading.

**Jackson grit his teeth, his eyes blazing angrily at Harry.**

**"We all ready know about those two!" He spat.**

**"That's not my problem." Harry replied.**

"Dammit, Harry!" James shouted.

**Jackson lost his patience and lashed out. His punch caught Harry, whipping his face to the side. The chair almost toppled to the side with the force of the blow but the guards standing next to it steadied it.**

"Why that no good son of a flobberworm!" Lily hissed, spitting like an angry cat. "How _dare he _touch my son! He is _so _lucky that I am not there because if I _were _I would have given him the same treatment – if not worse!"

Damien shuddered.

**Jackson grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and yanked his head up.**

**"Tell me the names of the Death Eaters that the Ministry don't know about!" he yelled.**

"Not a question," Sirius said darkly.

**"Jason Riley ...Thorfinn Rowle."**

"I can't believe Harry answered," Sirius said.

"At least he has _some _self-perseverance," Remus allowed.

**"They're dead!" Jackson thundered, tightening his grip.**

**"The Ministry...didn't know, they were...were Death Eaters." Harry gasped, smirking at the murderous expression of the guard.**

"I can't believe he's smirking," Damien shook his head at his crazy older brother.

"Never go down without a fight," Sirius said.

**"You little bastard!" Jackson let go of Harry's hair and punched him again.**

"That is uncalled for," Lily protested. "And while he's tied up…!"

"Aren't the guards going to _do _something?" Remus spluttered. "That's against the rules!"

**"Jackson! Hold it!" one of the guards pulled him back and away from Harry. "Cool it, will you!"**

**Harry panted for breath, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He spat it out, looking up at the aggravated guard.**

**"He's just testing you." the guard told Jackson. "Don't lose your patience."**

**Jackson breathed out deeply. He knew the boy was testing him **_**and**_** his patience. He had not told them one single thing that could be useful. He was manipulating the Veritaserum, telling the truth but not giving answers.**

**Jackson ran a hand through his short blond hair and breathed out again. He walked over to Harry and again, leaned against the edge of the table. He gripped at the edge, as to force himself not to reach out for the boy again.**

Lily huffed. "I can't believe the guards don't restrain him…" she muttered lowly.

**"All right, Harry." he said, trying to smirk at him calmly. "Let's try this again." he thought carefully how to word his question so it forced some real answers from the Dark Prince.**

**"Tell me the names of Death Eaters that are alive but are hidden from the Ministry."**

"Again, not a question," Sirius said. "More like a demand."

"Not a good demand, either," Damien said. "I mean, he could just tell him the ones that are on the run; they're still hidden."

**"Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson and Evan Rosier." Harry replied.**

**Jackson's grip on the table was so tight his knuckles had turned white.**

**"All of these men are on the run." he hissed out. They already knew about them being with Voldemort.**

**Harry smirked.**

**"And therefore are hidden from the Ministry."**

This time both Sirius _and _Damien snorted. They couldn't help it; Harry was just so aggravating.

**"Right! That's it!" Jackson stood up, gesturing to the guards to untie Harry.**

**As the guards complied, Jackson turned to touch the silvery orb, to stop the recording. He turned around to see the guards had untied Harry and pulled him from the chair so he was standing up.**

**"You think you're really smart, don't you?" Jackson asked, walking over to him so he was standing only inches away from the sixteen year old.**

**Under the effect of Veritaserum, Harry answered truthfully.**

**"Yes."**

James allowed himself a small smile. Other than a few punches, Harry had gotten through it unharmed, so it eased up his tension and he actually saw the humor in it.

Lily, however, didn't.

"Those stupid, idiotic, morons think they can just punch around _my _baby, but let me tell you…"

**Jackson leered at him.**

**"We'll just see how smart you are!"**

**He grabbed Harry from the collar of his robes and pulled him, throwing him angrily across the room. **

"Wait, what!" James cried. "I thought it was over!"

"It seems Jackson is still a coward, but less than we thought," Remus said. "He wants to fight him."

Lily gave a strangled cry like a cat hose tail had been stepped on.

**Harry hit into the table, the edge of the table stabbing him in his side. He almost fell to the floor in pain. His vision flashed white and he gripped at the table to keep from falling over. A hand grabbed him from behind and turned him over.**

**That was when Harry's resolve snapped. His instinct to survive took over and he reacted. He knocked Jackson's hands away from himself before curling his hand into a fist and punching him square in the face. Jackson fell back, shocked. **

"Did he really think that Harry wouldn't fight back?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"Maybe he didn't expect Harry to be so fast," Damien said.

**The two guards aimed their wands at Harry but before they could curse him, Harry lifted a hand and made a sweeping gesture with it. The two guards got knocked off their feet, as if an invisible spell had caught them. Both guards hit the wall with loud smacks and fell to the ground.**

Lily gulped. Harry was going to get into _so _much trouble.

**Jackson had his wand aimed at Harry and threw a body bind curse at him. Harry easily dodged the spell before wandlessly knocking Jackson backwards as well. Jackson hit the wall, smashing his head against it. Harry's hand aimed at the metal chair that he had been chained to. He swept his hand and the metal chair skid across the floor, colliding with Jackson, ramming into him with brutal force and making the man double over in pain.**

Lily bit her lip. She had been wanting to hurt Jackson to defend her baby, but when Harry did it, it felt odd somehow. Maybe because she knew he could do so much worse. Or maybe because she knew that he'd be able to escape and run back to Voldemort, and a part of her didn't want that.

**The other two guards were back on their feet, wands at the ready. Both sent their curses at Harry but they failed to hit their mark. Another wandless spell of Harry's and the two guards were blasted to either side of the room, smacking into the walls before both men fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. The door behind Harry opened suddenly and three guards ran inside. Before Harry could react, he was tackled to the ground, two guards pinning him, pulling his arms behind him and holding him there.**

**"What the hell is going on?" one of the newly arrived guards asked, his question aimed at Jackson. "We saw you through the security orb. Why did you untie him?" the man asked.**

"What?" Lily shrieked. "They see him beating him and hurting him but the question they ask is why did they _untie _him? What sort of men are they? They're _evil_!"

"They don't see a boy, Lily," Remus said.

"It doesn't matter," Lily insisted. "It's what he _is_. They don't have to agree, but they have to accept. He's influential; of _course _he'd be acting like that with the way he was raised! But he could be converted back to the light."

James never thought Lily looked so beautiful with the hope and authority that raided off of her at the moment.

**Harry felt the metal cuffs back on his wrists, tying his hands behind his back. He was hauled to his feet roughly and held there by the two guards that had tackled him. Harry was breathing heavily, anger and unsatisfied retaliation thrummed inside him as he glared at Jackson. The blond guard was glowering at Harry, panting as well. He couldn't quite straighten up properly because of the metal chair that had smashed into him. Harry knew he had cracked one the man's ribs, at the very least.**

James sighed. Well, at least some good came out of the interrogation.

**Harry smirked at him.**

**"Looks like I wasn't the only one to get hurt." he taunted.**

"Harry, don't tease him," Damien admonished with a smirk.

**Jackson darted towards him but the other guard stopped him, grabbing him by the arm to pull him away.**

**"Hey! What are you doing?" the brown haired guard asked, surprised that Paul Jackson had attacked a prisoner. He was usually the calm one out of them. "What is going on?"**

**Jackson pulled out of his colleague's grip, his blue gaze fixed to Harry. He pointed a finger at him.**

**"You'll pay for this!" he growled. He looked to the two guards holding him. "Take him to lower ground, south east." he instructed. He turned to the brown haired guard as Harry was pulled out of the door. "Davis, get me a pair of Kelso cuffs."**

**"Jackson, what...?"**

**"Just get the cuffs!" Jackson bit out, before following behind Harry.**

"He's gone mad," James said.

"What are Kelso cuffs?" Damien demanded.

"They don't allow you to use wandless magic," Remus said. "They don't usually get to use those because no one really has as strong a hold of wandless magic as Harry."

"All Harry's skills could be taken away by something as simple as a pair of cuffs?" Damien didn't like the sound of that.

"A life could be taken away as simply as one spell," Sirius said solemnly. "Things, even in the muggle world, are very easy to take away, no matter how great."

**xxx**

**Harry was dragged to the lower ground of Nurmengard by the two guards, Jackson following behind them this time. As soon as Harry was pulled into the long winding corridor of the underground section of the prison, he felt the effects. It was harder to breathe here; the air felt heavy and thick. He didn't know if it was because they were underground or if was a spell. **

"They plan on near suffocating him!?" Lily demanded.

**It was also colder here. The cell he was in last night was warm and stuffy but here it was cold. **

"Oh, yes, and give him hypothermia, how could any be settled without making him sick?" Lily griped.

**He saw a single row of cells along the wall.**

**He was dragged to one of the cells but instead of being forced inside, the guards smashed him face first against the bars. The cuffs were pulled off roughly from his wrists and he was turned around to face Jackson. Two wands were aimed at his face by the guards but no spell was fired at him.**

**The brown haired guard, Justin Davis, handed a pair of cuffs to Jackson.**

**"Don't try anything!" Jackson warned and to accentuate his point, one of the guards moved his wand to press the tip against Harry's temple.**

Sirius rolled his eyes.

**Jackson grabbed Harry's wrists and cuffed them, ignoring how red and raw they were.**

**Once Harry was cuffed with his hands in front of him, Jackson grabbed him and hauled him towards the door of the cell. The door was unlocked and opened before Harry was pushed inside. Harry turned to glare at Jackson as the door slammed closed, a loud click proving it was locked.**

**"One night here and you'll be ready to tell me everything!" Jackson growled. He pointed a finger at him. "You brought this on yourself!" He turned and walked away, the other three guards following behind him. A loud slam and Harry knew he was left alone.**

James didn't like the idea of his son being alone, or feeling alone. He wished that somehow Harry would know that he was always there for him, even when he wasn't in reaching distance. But he knew that was impossible. For whatever reason, Harry despised him, and the last person to give him any sort of comfort would be James.

**Harry couldn't help but shiver. The cold was intense and he only had a thin shirt under his robes. He looked at the cuffs around his wrists, noting the elaborate K on them. He moved his fingers, twisting them to conjure a small ball of fire. Nothing happened. Harry cursed.**

**He moved quickly towards the door of his cell, placing his cuffed hands on the square panel of the door. He tried unlocking it, like he had done to his cell door the night before. Nothing happened. Harry fell back, disappointed. He knew what the K stood for now. The guards had cuffed him with Kelso cuffs, named after the wizard who invented them, Caluim Kelso. The Kelso cuffs inhibited wandless magic, that's why Jackson had used them on him.**

"He catches on."

**Harry had tried, so very hard, to keep his temper and not use his wandless magic. His father had always told him to never reveal your full potential to the enemy. The element of surprise was what sometimes won the battle. But Harry had not been able to control himself and his instinct to protect himself led to the guards knowing he could do wandless magic and they put a stop to it using the cuffs.**

**Harry fell back, shivering horribly in the cold cell, his chest aching with the effort it was taking to just breathe. He was stuck here, unable to use his wandless magic to get out or keep himself comfortable. He glanced up at the roof of the cell and breathed out, his breath misting in front of him. He had to wait an entire day to get out of here.**

"Oh, Harry," Lily wanted so much to comfort him, he just sounded so helpless and disappointed with himself.

"He won't go through this, Lils," Sirius said solemnly. "I promise you."

"We all do," Remus's voice was firm.

Lily smiled at them, glad.

**xxx**

**It was late in the afternoon when James arrived at the headquarters. He was glad to see Remus was over as well, obviously here to see Sirius.**

**"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted as James walked out from the fireplace, having arrived by floo. "This is a surprise. I didn't think Lily would let you come over, after you ran out on her this morning!"**

"I forgot about that," Lily frowned. "Don't do that again, James."

"I won't," James replied. "If I'd be running anywhere, it'd be to you."

Lily refrained from rolling her eyes.

Somehow, the air had turned more easier to breath in, as though they had escaped Harry's cell the moment the scene switched to the three best friends. Lily felt a stab of guilt at this; how could she be happy if her baby was suffering? But then she soon realized that she couldn't bring everyone else's moods to the floor, so she stood silent.

**James didn't respond to the joke, making Sirius frown at him.**

**"Is everything okay?" Remus asked.**

**"Yeah, it is now." James said.**

**He hurried over to them, pulling out two scrolls of parchment. He handed one out to each.**

**"What is this?" Sirius asked.**

**"Your passes," James said, "for Nurmengard."**

"I'm pretty sure you sound mad to us at the moment," Sirius noted.

"I'm not," James said.

"Yeah, instead it's your paternal instincts going crazy," Remus smiled.

"Yeah," James looked a bit pleased.

"Your maternal instincts are quite impressive, James," Sirius complimented.

"Thanks – Sirius!"

But it was too late, because his dog of a friend was already laughing.

**Both men snapped their heads ups to stare at him.**

**"What?" Sirius asked.**

**"How did you get these?" Remus asked.**

**"Not easily," James sighed, settling down in a chair. "I had to get Robertson so pull some strings. It wasn't straightforward and it took me nearly eight hours to get him to authorise these." James gestured to the scrolls before pulling off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.**

"I can't believe he did that for you," Sirius said in amazement.

"Yeah, neither can I," James admitted.

**"Robertson did that for you?" Sirius asked in surprise.**

**"Yeah, and that reminds me, you still have that beaters bat, autographed by Bagman?" he asked.**

"I love that bat," Sirius smiled.

James rolled his eyes.

**"Of course!" Sirius grinned, "One of my few prized possessions!"**

**James grimaced.**

**"Yeah, you're going to have to give it to Robertson." he informed his friend.**

"What? James, you prat!" Sirius said. "I can't believe you promised him one of my stuff? Couldn't you give him something of yours?"

"What do you think Robertson would have liked?"

"I don't know! Your broomstick, your wife, fifty galleons-"

"Black," Lily glared.

**"What! Why?" Sirius asked.**

**"Sorry mate," James shrugged. "It was what sealed the deal and Robertson knew you had the bat and he wouldn't take anything else I offered." James explained.**

**"I didn't know Robertson was a Bagman fan." Remus added.**

**"He's not." James replied. "But ever since Bagman's death, anything bearing his signature is worth a small fortune." James shrugged. "I would have offered him money but that would then be considered a bribe."**

Sirius glared. "Prat."

"Sorry," James said. "But it's for Harry."

**"I'm sorry, but why am I giving up my authentic, Ludo Bagman autographed, finest beater bat?" Sirius asked, still unable to get over the fact that James had pawned it.**

**"Because this is more important." James explained, holding up his own pass to Nurmengard.**

**The two men quietened down, staring at the scroll in James' hand.**

**"Prongs..." Remus started.**

**"I refuse to sit back and just accept that someone else got to the Dark Prince first." James cut Remus off. "We did the hard work, we put in the effort and I was almost killed my him," he reminded his friends. "I think that gives me the right to see him."**

"Its more than that, liar," Sirius said. "You could have just told us."

"You would have thought I was insane," James pointed out.

"We're your best friends, James," Sirius said. "We've known you since we were eleven years old. We _already _knew you were insane, that didn't ever stop us from listening."

James punched Sirius lightly on the shoulder.

**Remus and Sirius shared a look before Remus turned back to James.**

**"James, we understand why you want to see him." he said. "It's only natural to feel what you're feeling." he continued, his words spoken carefully. "But, it's not right."**

Lily and James frowned at each other. "What?" they both asked, confused.

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Maybe we think you want revenge," Remus helped. "You know, an eye for an eye… a son for a son."

James frowned. That sounded brutal, and unlike him, and he couldn't help but feel hurt that his friends would think that of him. But maybe losing a son made people do crazy things, and maybe they understood that.

**James looked confused.**

**"What's not right?" he asked.**

**Remus hesitated in saying the words, instead dropping his head to look away. Sirius took over.**

**"Look, Prongs, mate," Sirius started. "No one can blame you for feeling angry and wanting to...to do...something but we're not like that. You're not like that!" he pleaded with him.**

**"What are you two talking about?" James asked, utterly confused.**

**"James, you've been obsessed with the Dark Prince ever since finding out about him." Remus said. "Even now that he's captured and will be sentenced soon, it's not enough for you." Remus' eyes searched James'. "I know you want to hurt Voldemort." he said quietly. "You want to hurt him for what he did to...to, Harry." He saw the bristle in James at the name of his deceased son, but Remus pushed on. "But if you hurt Voldemort's son, it doesn't even anything out, it doesn't avenge Harry's death. Fighting fire with fire will only lead to a bigger fire."**

James was currently glaring at his friends. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me, that I'd actually want to go all the way to Nurmengard, just to get revenge."

"Sorry," Sirius said. "Not us. That's our book selves."

"It's still what you'd think, what you would have thought," James accused.

"We're sorry, mate," Sirius said. "But what else would we have thought? Why else would you be so obsessed with seeing him? We didn't know you had that odd feeling. We didn't feel it ourselves."

"Still, you could have thought that something else was going on," James said bitterly.

"Sorry," Sirius repeated.

**James stood up, his jaw clenched, hands curled into fists.**

**"You think I want to go to Nurmengard to hurt him?" he asked through clenched teeth.**

**"Don't you?" Sirius asked quietly.**

**"No!" James raged. "No, what do you think I am?" he shouted. "This isn't about revenge! I want to kill **_**Voldemort**_** for what that bastard did to...!" he felt his heart clench tightly as the image of his baby boy flashed in his mind again. He couldn't even say his son's name without feeling the ache in his chest. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hurt his son." he stated a little more calmly. "That's not my intention."**

**Remus and Sirius both looked immensely relieved.**

**"Thank God!" Sirius breathed.**

**"So what is your intention?" Remus asked. "Why are you going through so much just to go and see him?"**

"It's not something he could explain, or he would have told you," Damien said smartly.

**James paused, unsure of what to say. He himself didn't know why he wanted to go and see Voldemort's son. He just knew that he had to.**

**"To be honest, I don't know." James said, collapsing back in his seat again. "I can't explain it but it's like, like my gut instinct or something, is telling me to go and see him." he tried explaining. "I know how this is going to sound but...but I feel like I need to talk to him, I **_**need**_** to see him."**

"Well, that's good," Lily said, squeezing her husband's hands. "Because when you see him, you'll know, and you'll bring him home."

"I will," James said happily. "And we'll be a complete family again."

**Remus and Sirius looked taken aback.**

**"And this is not to do with taking any sort of revenge?" Sirius asked, looking doubtful again.**

**James shook his head vehemently.**

**"No, no!" he snapped. "I told you, I don't want to hurt him."**

**"So, once we get to Nurmengard, then what?" Remus asked. "What do we do? What do you talk to him about?" he asked in his usual serious manner. "Do you really think the boy that tried to kill you will talk civilly to you?"**

If you looked at Remus at the moment, you'd see him mouthing _his usual serious manner _in confusion.

**James went quiet.**

**"I don't know." he admitted quietly. "All I know is, once I see him I'll figure something out."**

**Sirius looked between his two friends.**

**"So, when do we leave for Nurmengard?" he asked.**

**"Now," James answered. "We've only got clearance until tonight." he explained to the two shocked men. "I've got the co ordinates. We apparate to the nearest mainland and then head out by boat." he looked at them. "Will that be okay?" he asked, realising for the first time that they might not want to go with him.**

**Remus smiled whereas Sirius grinned.**

**"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked. "Let's go to Nurmengard!"**

"You guys are great friends, you know that?" James said to them

"You're just as good a friend to us," Remus said, the same time Sirius said, "we know."

James grinned.

**James smiled in relief. He could always count on his two best friends. **

"Of course," Sirius said. "We have your back and you have ours. That was always the plan."

**He held the scroll of parchment tightly in his hand, staring at it.**

**"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "Let's go to Nurmengard."**


End file.
